Lo Correcto
by Bal Sayre
Summary: Tras el final de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, Hermione tiene bien claros sus objetivos. Destapar su 'prohibido' y tórrido romance gestado durante la Guerra, dejarse llevar y vivir una vida al lado de él, sí, de Severus Snape. Un suceso completamente inesperado, que incluye a cierto pelirrojo, la obliga a decidir entre estar con el amor de su vida o hacer lo correcto.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling, la trama desenvuelta es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I.**

Por segunda vez en su vida sentía unos nervios dominantes que la consumían. En su reservada escala del uno al diez, diría que por mucho esta situación alcanzaba un 9. Empezar el día con emociones fuertes no había ayudado en nada, su encuentro con Ron la había puesto tempranamente ansiosa para lo que le quedaba del día.

Recordó como hace tan solo un par de horas abandonaba el cuartel en el Numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, lugar que había sido su última residencia después de la Guerra, lugar en el que había pasado un par de semanas junto a su Harry, Ron, el resto de los Weasley's y los miembros que quedaban de la Orden, debido a los someros ataques de los mortífagos que no habían sido capturados debido a su huida y que aun, tontamente intentaban seguir con sus objetivos que les había impuesto su líder ya muerto.

Hermione informó a todos que dejaría el cuartel y que seguiría su vida de un modo normal, como tenía que ser, así sin dar más explicaciones, en ese momento todos se cuestionaron y expresaron su desacuerdo debido a la seguridad de la chica, sin embargo ella no cedió y todos tuvieron que aceptar su decisión… menos uno.

Llegó el día en que Hermione dejó el cuartel, se dirigió al Callejón Diagon para comprar un par de cosas que necesitaba y de ahí dirigirse a la Hilandera. Precisamente cuando salía de una tienda, se encontró a Ron quien inmediatamente comenzó una diatriba de preguntas sobre su decisión, Hermione lo entendía así que de forma suave y ocultando algunas cosas le explicó su decisión, quería vivir de forma normal no estar escondida el resto de su vida. Ron no aceptó las explicaciones y de alguna forma comenzó a intentarla desistir y hacerla regresar… con Él, dijo al final.

La chica no podía decirle la verdad, le rompería el corazón y no seseaba hacerlo, así que llevó al chico a una parte lo más alejada que se podía en aquel lugar, un callejón quizás poco concurrido, después le dijo finalmente que los suyo no funcionaría lo cual era solo la verdad. Ron reaccionó de forma hostil y comenzó esta vez a reprocharle sus respuestas alzando la voz, Hermione en toda su vida se imaginó haciendo tal escena en medio de aquel lugar tan concurrido, simplemente no se iba a prestar a tales actos así que intentó tranquilizar a Ron, cosa que no funcionó, el chico ya había olvidado por completo la calma… Hermione siguió intentando inútilmente tranquilizarlo con explicaciones que ya no fueron escuchadas… así siguieron por varios minutos cuando la chica, desesperada y dándose cuenta de que era un caso perdido lo abrazó con fuerza, le susurro un 'Te quiero Ron', se alejó rápidamente e intempestivamente se desapareció de aquel lugar.

-Lo superara… Ron lo entenderá- se dijo suavemente.

Y ahora se encontraba justamente ahí, frente a lo que sería su ¿Hogar? Así lo esperaba con ansias, casi consumida en nervios…

Para intentar tranquilizarse se le ocurrió algo para nada sensato, intentó recordar aquella primera vez que casi muere de nervios. Hace no mucho tiempo, cuando la Segunda Guerra Mágica estaba por concluir, precisamente antes del enfrentamiento que la daría por terminada. En ese entonces cuando no sabía el porvenir de su conocidos, de sus amigos, de ella, de Él… Severus.

Sus nervios regresaron hundiéndola de nuevo, definitivamente había sido una mala estrategia para calmarse. Al final había recordado por sobre todas las cosas él porque estaba ahí, parada con su pequeño bolso hechizado en el que cargaba todas sus pertenencias, ahí frente a la enorme casa que se le presentaba justo frente a ella, ahí parada en medio de la calle La Hilandera, ahí a punto de iniciar una nueva vida junto a Él…

Se abrazó a sí misma, apretándose con fuerza el estómago y comenzando a hiperventilar, cerró los ojos y se obligó a intentar calmarse antes de que llegara la noche y la tomara justo en ese mismo lugar.

Lo había decidido ¿no? ¿A que temía? ¿Qué esperaba?

-Por Morgana tranquilízate Hermione – se reprimió a sí misma.

Respondió una a una y con cautela, las preguntas que se había planteado tan solo unos segundos antes.

Punto número uno ¿Lo había decidido?

Claro que lo había decidido, estaba más que decidido. Si bien en un principio cuando su tempestiva relación surgió, todo le parecía tan confuso e incierto, se dejaron llevar sin saber uno ni otro a donde llevaría esa locura y jamás se plantearon el porvenir, con una guerra en puerta amenazando sus vidas no querían saber futuros ni respuestas, simplemente vivían la situación, esa extraña situación, cuando podían, sin hacer preguntas, obligándose personalmente a no acostumbrarse…

Aquella noche cuando la Guerra terminó, se buscaron mutuamente con ahínco entre los restos de la batalla y la creciente alegría de la victoria. Cuando se encontraron ilesos unos minutos más tarde, en uno de los tantos pasillos derruidos de Hogwarts, se quedaron viendo indescifrablemente, todo era quietud y sólo estaban ellos, minutos después se lanzaron uno a los brazos del otro y se fundieron en un ansioso beso en el que iban implícitas todas las emociones y promesas que hasta el momento se habían prohibido … con arrebato y deseo, en las frías mazmorras, sellaron un pacto amoroso que esta vez prometía un futuro juntos, que habían decidido mutuamente en un pacto silencioso.

Quería a ese hombre, de ello no había duda, quería pasar el resto de sus días con Él y al parecer él también sentía lo mismo, a su modo se lo demostraba, a su modo TAN SEVERUS SNAPE.

Estaba plenamente decidido y definitivamente no había marcha atrás.

Punto número dos ¿A que temía? Bueno tocando ese delicado punto, temía a demasiadas cosas. Su relación había surgido como una chispa dentro de un ambiente con determinadas y precisas variables, que si no se hubieran presentado en el momento indicado y en el lugar indicado, su relación jamás se hubiera dado.

Sin embargo, ahora fuera de ese medio, dentro de un ambiente diferente ¿Su relación funcionaría? O terminaría y se apagaría de forma tan intempestiva como empezó.

Ella lo quería, jamás se lo había mencionado pero, estaba implícito en sus besos, en su entrega en la alcoba, en su entrega a Él. Sentía que el sentimiento era mutuo, aunque de igual forma Él jamás se lo había mencionado. Pero ¿Y si la dejaba de querer?

-¿Qué tal que con el tiempo me deja de querer?... ¿Y si no soy lo que esperaba?... ¿Y si no es lo que espero?... ¿Y si no funciona?... –

La chica se planteó mentalmente que una cosa había sido antes de la Guerra cuando ambos por sus situaciones propias se habían metido en aquel lío, ella personalmente por necesitarlo, lo necesitaba cada noche, necesitaba algo a que aferrarse… pero la Guerra había terminado ¿Y si todo cambiaba? Volvió a abrazarse a sí misma con aún más fuerza intentando no colapsar, aspiró un par de bocanadas y se dijo

\- Vamos Hermione, no estas resolviendo el punto número dos, no lo respondes y sigues agregando los puntos y variables incorrectas…

Respiro un par de veces más, se paró con firmeza y se dirigió al tercer punto ¿Qué esperaba? Bueno lo que más deseaba era dejar de lado esa incertidumbre, físicamente estrujarla en un puño y aventarla con desdén hacia atrás para olvidarse de ella… Dejar de lado sus miedos y seguir… Se dedicó un par de minutos más a respirar y tranquilizarse, después levanto la cara altiva, se puso derecha y se dijo con firmeza

-Soy una Gryffindor, puedo hacerlo.

Tomo con firmeza su bolso, aferrándose a él y tomando apoyo de aquel objeto inanimado que consistía en prácticamente su mudanza. Con firmeza se dirigió a la puerta de la casa con pasos firmes y confiados.

Cuando estuvo directamente frente a ella, se dio un minuto para respirar con profundidad y terminar por calmarse. Después, tomo con suavidad la aldaba con diseños intrincados y toco un par de veces en la antigua puerta de madera. Pasaron un par de segundos que a ella le parecieron eternos y en los que su agitada mente comenzó a maquinar pensamientos que pudieron comenzar a hacerla flaquear de su decisión, sin embargo antes de que eso sucediera la puerta se abrió suavemente, cediéndole el paso a la oscuridad del recibidor.

Hermione entró con cautela dando un par de pasos al interior, miró hacia el interior con lentitud dejando que sus ojos se adaptaran a la oscuridad de la casa, mientras la pesada puerta de madera se cerraba tras de ella con un sonido hueco, que la hizo dar un salto. Cuando se recompuso, se reprimió por su nerviosismo que creía haber controlado y volvió a centrar su atención a la casa.

Estaba oscura, sin embargo, reflejos del sol crepuscular se colaban entre unas pesadas cortinas victorianas que cubrían los amplios ventanales que se localizaban en la fachada, la casa contaba con muebles antiguos de muy buen gusto y en un perfecto estado, al centro se podía ver una escalera de madera fina con barandas de herrería con los mismos intrincados diseños que la aldaba, la cual conducía a la planta alta y que a la mitad de su camino se bifurcaba llevando a esquinas opuestas.

Hermione permanecía estática en su lugar, desarrollando su curiosa inspección cuando de pronto sintió como era aprisionada desde atrás por unos fuertes brazos. Esta vez su sobresalto fue aún mayor y lo acompañó con un grito ahogado.

-Creí que huirías y no te volvería a ver jamás- escucho una voz varonil y fuerte, su deliciosa voz muy cerca de su oído

-Cuento con mucha determinación, cuando me decido a algo lo cumplo- dijo la chica con provocación

-Te vi un buen rato allá afuera… ¿Dudando?… – le dijo él, soltándola de su abrazo repentinamente, por lo que ella se volteó inmediatamente encarándolo.

Lo vio con su semblante duro, quizás con algo de sombrío, que para ella no le quito su encanto, ahí estaba, frente a él, enfundado en su eterna ropa negra aunque casual esta vez, sus facciones varoniles, su piel cetrina, tan Severus, tan Él, tan suyo…

-Jamás…-le dijo ella e inmediatamente se acercó a él y le dio un beso suave que fue gratamente correspondido, él se separó con prontitud solo para decirle

-No sabes a lo que te enfrentas Granger- le dijo el con firmeza y sonriendo de lado

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír con timidez antes de que él volviera a su boca, esta vez se besaron con ansias y deseo, desatando como la mayoría de las veces su tórrido apetito, los besos llevaron a las caricias y cuando se encontraban al límite, él la cargo en brazos y la llevó a su alcoba, para como la mayoría de las veces, saciar sus ansias mediante el mayor acto de deseo y pasión jamás sabido.

Se amaron con pasión hasta que terminaron exhaustos uno en los brazos del otro, durmieron olvidando por completo todo, ahora ´todo´ eran solo ellos dos.

* * *

-¿Qué hora es? – entro a la cocina una muy adormilada, soñolienta y desaliñada Hermione, vestida solo con una blanca camisa de Él.

-La 1 de la tarde, hora perfecta para el desayuno de dos insensatos y pasionales amantes - le respondió Severus con su usual tono dándole una fugaz sonrisa de suficiencia y regresando inmediatamente a prestar atención al desayuno que estaba preparando con dedicación.

Se dedicó a mirarlo desarrollando su tarea, vestido solo con su pantalón de algodón negro, su torneado torso desnudo que mostraba sus cicatrices de las batallas pasadas por las que tuvo que atravesar, particularmente a la chica le encantaba besarlas y acariciarlas… desvió rápidamente el pensamiento que la llevaría a un punto completamente opuesto y se dedicó a observarlo, muy concentrado y dedicado a su labor, tal como lo conocía… Le parecía un Dios… "Podría vivir mil vidas así" pensó la chica sonrojándose violentamente.

-¿Te ayudo en algo?- le dijo la chica acercándosele

-No, tu siéntate a descansar y esperar que tienes que reponer fuerzas… aún no he acabado contigo… - le dijo él con firmeza mientras le daba una sonrisa de lado-

La chica volvió a sonrojarse y tomó asiento en el pequeño comedor de madera… lo miró un rato más pero cesó cuando le pareció que lo veía con poco recato, así que decidió que lo dejaría terminar sin lanzarse antes a sus brazos y pedirle que la tomara allí mismo.

Echó un vistazo rápido alrededor, nada, así que decidió dar un pequeño paseo para ir conociendo la casa… saliendo de la cocina se encontró con el amplio recibidor que le dio la bienvenida la tarde anterior, pudo observar un par de cuartos con sus pesadas puertas cerradas, en este momento no se le apetecía saber que había tras de ellas, así que siguió divagando con la mirada hasta toparse con los ventanales que enmarcaban la entrada. Se aproximó al más cercano, corrió la cortina solo un poco y pudo ver que el mundo seguía tal y como debía de ser, después de mirar por un par de minutos volvió su mirada adentro y pudo ver que cerca de la puerta se encontraba el ejemplar del día del Profeta, doblado y un poco maltrecho debido a que seguramente había sido pasado por debajo de la puerta.

Lo tomó con poco interés, solo para hojearlo y hacer tiempo, pasaba rápidamente las hojas cuando de pronto vio algo que la estremeció por completo, soltó un grito ahogado mientras llevaba instintivamente una mano a su boca para intentar acallarse, moviendo su cabeza en señal de negación.

-El desayuno está listo- dijeron desde la cocina

…

-¿Tus tostadas con mermelada?

…

-¿Dónde estás?

…

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Severus con preocupación al ver el semblante de horror de la chica, mientras se acercaba a ella rápidamente.

La chica no respondió, solo le tendió el periódico mostrando un titular en específico.

 **RON WEASLEY AGONIZANDO.**

 **Mortífagos sueltos vuelven a atacar.**

* * *

 **¡Yo de nuevo!**

 **Una nueva historia, no tendrá brincos temporales pero si Flashbacks.**

 **¿Gustó? ¿No gustó? ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Quieren saber más?**

 **Todo ello por favor (no sean malos) háganmelo saber en un review, de eso me alimento.**

 **Saludos**

 **B. Sayre.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, la trama desenvuelta es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

…

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Severus con preocupación al ver el semblante de horror de la chica, mientras se acercaba a ella rápidamente.

La chica no respondió, solo le tendió el periódico mostrando un titular en específico.

\- - - - - 0 - - - - -

 **RON WEASLEY AGONIZANDO.**

 **Mortífagos sueltos vuelven a atacar.**

 **Por Rita Skeeter**

Fue la tarde de ayer, que el integrante pelirrojo del llamado 'trío de oro' fue atacado por un grupo de mortífagos convictos, en las inmediaciones del Callejón Diagón.

De acuerdo a la investigación de este medio, diversos testigos mencionaron que el más joven de los Weasley's se encontraba casualmente merodeando por dicho corredor comercial cuando se encontró con la integrante femenina del mismo 'trío de oro', Hermione Granger – tal como seguramente acordaron- quien, como informamos en días anteriores, se mantenía en supuesto 'secreto' como la prometida del chico.

Según testimonios, los jóvenes enamorados entraron a un par de tiendas de alta costura y banquetes, sin embargo, minutos después ambos se enfrascaron en una acalorada discusión llevada a cabo en una zona ligeramente aislada, de la cual se desconoce el motivo - nos aventuramos a decir que fue por discrepancias sobre los preparativos de la tan esperada boda-.

Tan solo unos minutos más tarde se aparecieron en el lugar un grupo de tres magos, vestidos con andrajosas túnicas negras, con la cabeza y rostro cubiertos, quienes con varita en mano acorralaron amenazadoramente a los chicos. Ronald Weasley al percatarse de la situación, intentó proteger a su prometida, lanzándole a los bribones un hechizo aturdidor que fue prontamente repelido y respondido con un violento contraataque. Nuestros testigos aseguran que en el lapso en el que le tardó al joven Weasley lanzar el primer hechizo, la chica aprovechó para desaparecer de aquel lugar, huyendo y dejando al chico solo a su suerte - ¿Dónde quedó la valentía Gryffindor?-

Como era de esperarse, Ronald Weasley resultó víctima de un brutal ataque al que no cesó de defenderse hasta que tuvo consciencia. Cuando los agresores se disponían a terminar con el chico, oportunamente llegó un grupo de aurores, encabezados por el joven director de dicha sección: Harry Potter.

Se libró una breve batalla, dando como resultado la impune huida de los criminales, dos de ellos heridos de poca gravedad, según someras declaraciones del Encargado de Aurores, Harry Potter, quien inmediatamente ordeno el traslado de su agonizante amigo a San Mungo, sin dar ninguna otra declaración.

Inmediatamente la autora de este reportaje, se dio a la tarea de trasladarse al conocido Hospital, sin poder tener acceso al mismo, ya que se había girado una orden restrictiva hacia los comunicadores. Tan solo momentos más tarde, se llevó a cabo un concurrido tráfico al lugar de familiares y allegados del chico, todos evitando dar declaraciones a cualquier medio presente, notándose por completo la ausencia de Hermione Granger.

Destacó en el lugar la poca información brindada a los medios y la hostilidad hacia los mismos, sin embargo, debido al esfuerzo de la autora por mantenerlos certeramente comunicados, se tuvo acceso a una confiable fuente, quien aseguró y confirmó el agonizante y lamentable estado de Ronald Weasley.

Este no es un caso aislado ya que se han suscitado distintos hechos violentos, inclusive con víctimas mortales, cuyos responsables aún siguen libres y los cuales son seguidores del liquidado 'Señor Oscuro', tal como han confirmado las autoridades correspondientes del Ministerio de Magia.

Esperemos la nueva administración del citado Ministerio, pueda llevar a cabo el seguimiento claro y justo a esos casos, brindándonos la seguridad, estabilidad y bienestar que en un principio se prometió.

\- - - - - 0 - - - - -

-Esa maldita arpía… -

Dijo Severus casi gritando con furia, sus ojos mostraban una ira que para nada contuvo mientras rompía el periódico en varias partes, andando de un lado a otro soltando los más indecentes improperios

-… perra fastidiosa! ¡Maldita impertinente!... –gritaba Severus en medio del recibidor, mientras Hermione seguía en shock, recargada al lado de la puerta con la mirada perdida- ¡Aprovechándose de cualquier situación para sus putas calumnias!... ¡Siempre manipulando todo!...

Miró a Hermione, quien no respondía ni daba muestras de responder, se acercó a ella para sacarla de su trance con suavidad y alentarla un poco, sin siquiera estar un poco más calmado el mismo

-Hermione, siento lo del menor Weasley, sé que muy a mi pesar le tienes algún tipo de aprecio, pero ¡¿Por qué diablos esa arpía te metió en esto?!... ¡Le voy a poner un alto a esa maldita…

Se detuvo cuando la chica reaccionó de pronto ante su frase y lo miró significativamente.

-Dime por Merlín que no tienes nada que ver con esto- exigió Severus, acercándose a ella, quien lo miró un par de segundos que finalmente no pudo soportar y desvió su mirada, sin siquiera exhalar una respuesta.

-¡Por Merlín Hermione! Dime que todo lo que esa arpía escribió son puras mentiras… ¡Respóndeme! - la chica solo lo miró con estremecimiento – ¡Maldita sea! –Gritó con furia Severus, mientras se alejaba de la chica con furia y determinación dándole la espalda, con las manos sobre la cabeza- ¡Sabía que esto no podría ser! ¡¿Me crees idiota?! ¡¿Qué demonios esperaba?!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero a qué te refieres?! –le inquirió la chica exaltada, mientras poco a poco caía en la cuenta de a que era a lo que se refería Severus

-¡¿Te divertiste?! – le dijo el con tono oscuro mientras la miraba desde el otro lado de recibidor-

-¡¿De qué hablas Severus?!

-Ni siquiera intentes desconocerlo… ¡Te ibas a casar con él! ¡¿Qué demonios hacías conmigo?! ¡¿A Que jugabas?!

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡¿Cómo tú, entre todos, te atreves a creer la basura de esa mujer?!... –Hermione se acercó a él reprochándole a gritos - ¡¿Crees que yo haría eso?! ¡¿Quién crees que soy?! Eh ¡No llevamos ni un día juntos y ya estas dudando! ¡¿No te bastó lo que pasamos en la guerra para confiar en mí?! !¿Quién crees que soy?! – llegó a él y comenzó a reclamarle mientras manoteaba con ardid

-¡¿Por qué demonios no me respondiste cuando te pregunte si tenías algo que ver?! – Le ataco el de la misma forma-

-¡Porque nos vimos ayer en el Callejón! ¡En realidad el me encontró, llegó a reclamarme el por qué me iba!

Severus se quedó callado, asimilando la información que le acababa de brindar la chica… aceptándola y bajando un poco la guardia, la chica pudo ver en él un tono de comprensión que solo duro milésimas de segundo, sin embargo al instante volvió a increparle

-¡¿Y QUÉ DEMONIOS HACÍAS EN EL CALLEJÓN SOLA?! ¡Quedamos en que vendrías directo acá! ¡Te atacaron y ¿No me lo dijiste?! ¡¿Tienes idea de que hubiera hecho si esos malditos te hubieran hecho daño?! ¡Los hubiera buscado hasta el cansancio y les hubiera dado la peor muerte, muy lenta y muy digna de su Señor Tenebroso!

-¡Me fui antes de eso!

-¡¿Y SI HUBIERAS SIDO TÚ LA QUE APARECIERA EN ESE MALDITO TITULAR DEL PROFETA?!

-¡PUES NO SOY YO! ¡ES RON Y ES MI MALDITA CULPA! –

Gritó la chica con su último aliento antes de caer derrotada, en un llanto que la hizo que casi se derrumbara. Severus, al percatarse, se acercó con rapidez a ella para tomarla en brazos antes de que terminara en el piso, la chica forcejeo intentando alejarse de él, Severus entendía que eso se debía a que se sentía ciertamente dolida por su culpa, estúpidamente le adjudicó cosas que su insegura mente había creído, por un momento creyó que lo suyo no era real… así que asumiendo su culpabilidad no dejó que escapara, la mantuvo abrazada tan fuerte como pudo…

De un momento a otro, la chica dejo de intentar alejarse de él, aceptando su cálido abrazo como reconfortante, lloró amargamente sin lograr calmarse por un momento, abrazándose con fuerza al hombre que la mantenía en pie en un fuerte abrazo, mientras le acariciaba la espalda con suavidad. No sabía por cuanto tiempo había estado así, sin embargo notó como su llanto iba amainando por el cansancio, después sintió como era levantada en brazos y un par de pasos después como ambos reposaban sobre un sillón de la sala de estar, ella aún entre los brazos de Severus.

Su llanto cesó por completo, pero nadie decía nada. Severus le limpiaba con suavidad los restos de lágrimas derramadas, mientras ella recreaba el suceso en su mente una y otra vez.

-Salí del cuartel y fui al Callejón porque necesitaba cosas personales…

-No necesitas explicar nad…

-Tengo que hacerlo… - le dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos y volviendo a su relato- todos aceptaron mi decisión, nadie dijo ni pregunto más, me despedí de todos con normalidad y salí de allí… Jamás me espere que Ron me buscara pero lo hizo… me encontró y comenzó a hostigarme con preguntas, lo llevé a un lugar más privado, de una forma tenía que explicarle que lo nuestro jamás fue y jamás sucedería, se puso peor y sabía que no lo haría cambiar de opinión así que solo me desaparecí y llegué aquí… - la chica bajo la mirada- me fui antes del ataque…

-Siento decir esto, pero reconozco que me alegra que lo hayas hecho, de que hayas librado el ataque… -lo dijo con cierto tono de alivio

-Severus, la vida de alguien está en riesgo y ¿Te alegra? – la chica lo miro con incredulidad con los ojos rojos e hinchados-

-¿De que no hayas sido tú? Por supuesto – le dijo el con suficiencia-

-Sabes que – le dijo la chica levantándose y dispuesta a irse a su habitación… cualquier habitación que no fuera la que habían compartido la noche anterior… no, tenía que saber cómo estaba el chico - no estoy de humor, no puedo seguir aquí discutiendo contigo algo que no vas a entender…

La chica solo avanzó unos cuantos pasos, después, a mitad del recibidor, fue detenida abruptamente por Severus, quien la tomó de un brazo obligándola a que volteara y lo mirara.

-¿Qué esperabas Hermione? ¿Qué lo compadeciera?... Sí, me siento mal por el pobre chico, tres cobardes atacándolo a muerte con magia oscura, en el pasado lo sufrí y no es algo que no le desearía a nadie…

Hermione se tranquilizó y se dedicó a escuchar lo que le tenía que decir.

-Pero vamos, el pelirrojo sabía la situación: mortífagos sueltos, el peligro latente de que te están buscando para asesinarte sobre todo si formaste parte de los 'brillantes personajes' que hicieron caer a su Señor…Precisamente este, no es un momento muy seguro, aún hay hostilidades y sobre todo, esos mortífagos ya no tienen nada que perder… Andar solo por un callejón muy concurrido no es una buena idea – en ese punto se detuvo a mirar a chica con un toque de amonestación, mientras la soltaba y le tomaba una mejilla con suavidad - además ya vivió una Guerra, sabía cómo defenderse, como actuar…

-Si no lo hubiera dejado solo, no estaría en el estado en el que está ahora…- le argumentó la chica-

-Si te hubieras quedado NADA hubiera cambiado – Severus comenzó a levantar de nuevo la voz- los dos estarían ahora mismo en ese maldito Hospital y hubiera sido peor ¡Con la rabieta de él y tu intentando hacerlo entrar en razón, los hubieran tomado desprevenidos y quizás no estaríamos teniendo esta estúpida discusión!

-¡No entiendes! Lo dejé solo, no debí hacerlo y ahora por mi culpa está en San Mungo luchando por su vida…

-¡No es tu culpa! Él es responsable de sus decisiones, si ese niño hubiera aceptado con madurez las tuyas no le hubiera pasado nada… no me pidas que entienda algo que no tiene sentido… Por el amor que te tengo no me pidas que lo entienda…

Y ahí estaba, se lo había dicho, después de casi un año de su relación se lo declaraba: LA QUERÍA. Hermione se quedó estática, casi catatónica, la quería, la quería y se lo había dicho… Sin pensarlo se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó con arrebato, Severus respondió de inmediato, la abrazó y la pegó a él. Se besaron por un par de minutos con entrega, después la chica se separó con suavidad.

-Te quiero… también.

Severus la miró con extrañeza, a lo que la chica respondió sonriendo, segundos después él se percató de su declaración por lo que le dijo a la chica con arrogancia

-¡Si, ya lo sabes! Pero no te emociones mucho…

'Tan Severus' pensó la chica, rodando los ojos con cierto exaspero… para volver a besarlo con suavidad, cuando se separó volvió a hablar

-No quiero seguir discutiendo sobre esto… sé que no lo entiendes, solo te pido que me apoyes… De alguna forma, siento que es muy culpa, necesito saber cómo esta, si puedo ayudar en algo, no puedo con esta carga, necesito ir a San Mungo… -dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos-

Severus se giró dándole la espalda, avanzando con firmeza hacia la planta alta y dejándola ahí plantada, sola… se quedó un par de minutos tomando consciencia de que el simplemente no iba a aceptar su decisión, cargando además con el pesar que le causaba que el hombre al que quería no la comprendiera. Su hilo de pensamientos seguía alargándose, cuando de pronto vio como Severus bajaba las escaleras, completamente vestido y poniéndose su túnica de viaje, mientras en la otra mano portaba la túnica de viaje de ella.

Cuando llegó frente a ella le entregó la prenda, diciéndole con resignación.

-Se lo testaruda que eres y no te voy a dejar ir sola… Vístete que nos vamos ya.

La chica no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, inmediatamente tomó la túnica y aplicó un hechizo para vestirse apropiadamente. Salieron tomados de la mano por la puerta trasera, accediendo a un hermoso y amplio jardín que a la chica no le dio tiempo de admirar, , después Severus volteo hacia ella y le dijo

-Entiendo que esto de por sí ya es difícil para ti, así que no te lo voy a complicar más, te acompañaré, nos apareceremos cerca de San Mungo y te escoltaré a la entrada del mismo, nadie nos verá y yo no entraré. Te esperaré afuera hasta que quieras regresar a casa, necesites un respiro o soporte por cualquier cosa… solo te pido que me mantengas comunicado, estaré esperando tu -patronus… -se acercó para darle un posesivo y a la vez dulce beso, desconocía como demonios podía hacer eso- y piensa un poco en las cosas que te dije, todas…

Después de darle un dulce beso más, la tomó de la mano y de inmediato se desaparecieron del lugar.

* * *

 **He aquí el segundo capítulo.**

 **Espero sus comentarios, ideas, maldiciones, etc… en un review claro está.**

 **Gracias a los que se dieron un momento para escribir a LateAtNight4, Mama Shmi, Jisi Snape, Yanei y dulceysnape. Gracias también por los Favs y Follows, me alientan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo.**

 **Saludos**

 **B. Sayre.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, la trama desenvuelta es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

Hermione reconocía aquel lugar, la vista del extenso jardín que se encontraba al frente fue sustituida por un paisaje gris urbano en menos de un segundo tras solo un 'plop'.

Ahora, edificios rectangulares y sobrios formaban el paisaje, muy por encima de ellos a solo un par de cuadras, se podía observar el gran y solemne edificio del renombrado Hospital San Mungo ¿Qué le esperaría ahí?

Un pequeño apretón de manos sacó a la chica de sus cavilaciones, miró a su acompañante, que mostraba un semblante rígido y alerta, típico de él, típicamente Severus.

Quiso esbozarle una sonrisa, abrazarlo, darle gracias por apoyarla aunque muy a su manera en esto, sin embargo el con presteza, rigidez, concentración y total alerta, soltó a la chica para sacar su varita y comenzar a aplicar sobre ellos, lo que a ella le parecieron complicados encantos desilusionadores. No sabría decirlo con certeza ya que jamás los había escuchado, pero de entre toda la maraña de los hechizos convocados pudo identificar un par, entre ellos un Muffliato.

-Como ya te percataste estamos solo a unos minutos de San Mungo, iremos allá y te dejare en la puerta trasera. No me iré muy lejos, si es preciso y lo consideras, estaré esperando tu Patronus para sacarte de aquí

Dijo todo ello de manera detallada y clara, volteando a ver a cada momento alrededor como asegurándose de que no hubiera algún peligro.

Para la chica, aquellas indicaciones sonaban tan precisas que no pudo más que recordar con quien trataba, Severus Snape, doble espía, definitivamente sabía cómo hacer las cosas. La chica no respondió verbalmente, solo asintió con prontitud aguantando las ganas de abrazarlo fuertemente.

Como si le hubiese leído la mente, él solo le tomó la mano y le dio un suave apretón diciéndole

-Aquí no es seguro, mantente alerta… y cuídate.

La chica instintivamente se acercó a él y le dio un fugaz beso que tomó a Severus desprevenido, sin embargo correspondió con rapidez alejándose con la misma prontitud.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien – le dijo la chica- no creo que los criminales se atrevan a andar a plena luz y en espacios públicos tan protegidos.

Él le dio una mirada de reprobación, haciéndole recordar el motivo por el que estaban ahí: un estúpido ataque a plena luz del día.

-No solo me preocupan los mortífagos… en menor grado también uno que otro cabecilla roja…

La chica no entendió a qué se refería hasta un par de segundos después, su comentario completamente inesperado la hizo instintivamente comenzar a cuestionarle ¿Algún Weasley? Sin embargo en ese momento fue atraída para caminar con presteza hacia su destino.

Severus la tomaba firmemente de la mano avanzando con rapidez y seguridad, sin dejar de mirar alrededor y con su varita firmemente afianzada con una mano. Las calles se veían solitarias, salvo por uno que otro mago que paseaba lánguidamente. A la vuelta de una esquina, la chica pudo ver cómo el tráfico de personas se hacía más abundante, más adelante pudo ver el porqué.

Una gran muchedumbre de magos se arremolinaba frente a la reja de un edificio, San Mungo, unos cuantos llevaban aparatosas cámaras y unos más cuchicheaban entre si apuntando rápidamente en pequeños cuadernos. Pudo distinguir entre la multitud a cierta rubia pedante: Rita Skeeter.

-¡Arpía! ¡Me la pagaras! – musito Hermione muy bajo y pudo ver como Severus efímeramente sonreía de lado

A unos cuantos metros antes del grupo de personas, Severus viró a la derecha y se adentraron en un casi imperceptible callejón de servicio, un poco más adelante giraron de nuevo a la izquierda, en donde tras avanzar una corta distancia, se encontraban en una pequeña puerta, la puerta de servicio del Hospital, la puerta trasera.

-Cuídate– le dijo Severus más como orden que como petición

-Estaré bien – respondió la chica intentando de nuevo y por todos los medios no abalanzarse sobre él.

Inesperadamente, él se acercó a la chica, le rodeó por completo la cintura con un solo brazo, con el otro mantenía varita en mano, pegó sus cuerpos y le dio un sutil y posesivo beso en la comisura de la boca. La chica no opuso resistencia, quería más, pero felizmente se conformó con aquella muestra de cariño ¿Amor tal vez?

-Sabes cómo contactarme… - le susurró muy pegado al oído- sabes cómo terminar los hech…

-Lo sé… Gracias, sabes lo que significa para mi…

-Entra ya- le dijo el con cierto tono de fastidio fingido, para después soltarla de nuevo tendiéndole firmemente su varita

-¿Cómo la sacaste de aquí?- le dijo la chica aceptándola y sintiendo la vaciedad de su bolso donde minutos antes había estado su varita

-No debes de estar ni un minuto sin ella – le dijo el reprendiéndola y comenzando a alejarse con pasos cortos hacia atrás, lo que la chica tomó como una orden para que entrara y así lo hizo, sin dejar de observarlo.

Severus no le quitó la vista hasta que ella hubo entrado, cuando se encontró en el umbral de la puerta la chica le sonrió con dulzura a lo que él respondió suavemente

-No dejes que nada de lo que te digan te afecte…

La chica asimiló extrañada el último consejo sin dejarlo de ver. Intempestivamente el susurró un 'Finite Incantatem' hacia ella, tras el cual él comenzó a desvanecerse, la chica había quedado libre de encantamientos para afrontar lo que ella misma había elegido.

Se dirigió rápidamente a la recepción para pedir informes sobre Ron, sin embargo a medio camino, una chica rubia, un poco mayor que ella la interceptó preguntándole con ansiedad

-¿Señorita Granger? ¿Hermione Granger?

-¿Si?…

-Por aquí, sígame por favor…

Hermione intentaba seguirle el paso a la rubia que avanzaba con velocidad a través de los pasillos, en su recorrido Hermione pudo percatarse de la fuerte movilización en el lugar, médicos, enfermeras, distintas personas de entre las que pudo identificar a algunos aurores, iban y venían con presteza.

Tras un último giro en el trayecto, Hermione observar un grupo de personas al final del pasillo entre los que comenzó a reconocer, cuando de pronto fue interceptada por un chico

-¡Hermione ¿Dónde estab…?

-¡Harry! ¡¿Cómo está?! – Le preguntó la chica con urgencia-

-Mal…

-No puede ser… le interrumpió la chica.

\- Los médicos dicen que ya solo queda esperar

La chica lo miro con incredulidad, casi ofendida por aquella respuesta y cuando se disponía a preguntar escucho a gritos deseperados:

-¡Hermione! ¡Por Merlín! ¡¿Por qué no lo ayudaste?!

Molly Weasley, se acercaba a la chica acusadoramente, con un semblante de angustia y coraje, con los ojos completamente hinchados y la cara surcada por riachuelos de lágrimas derramados durante mucho tiempo.

-Señora Weasley yo…

-¡Te necesitaba y lo abandonaste! – le inquirió la mujer comenzando a derramar lágrimas

-Yo no…

-Mama… -se escuchó una voz tras de ella, de George reconoció.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?! – le demandó la mujer tomándola de los hombros para exigirle respuestas.

-Yo no estuve en el ataque Sra Weasley… - le dijo la chica intentándola calmar y completamente confundida, mientras un grupo de gente se arremolinaba sobre ellas.

-¡Te fuiste…! – Molly comenzó a sollozar sonoramente sin soltar a la chica - ¡Lo dejaste…!

-¡Molly, cálmate! – Arthur Weasley llegó hasta ellas, abrazó a su esposa e intentó tranquilizarla.

Hermione no entendía, simplemente no entendía que sucedía. La escena la atormentó y la hizo comenzar a esclarecer las cosas. El Profeta ¡La maldita nota de esa arpía!

-Yo no sabía del ataque, no estuve… todo eso es mentira… -comenzó a decir la chica con lamentación excusándose con la pareja que tenía al frente.

-Lo sé –Le respondió con comprensión y amabilidad Arthur, sin dejar de abrazar a su esposa

-¡¿Cómo te atreves Arthur?! – le reprendió su esposa

-Molly por favor, tranquilízate…- le pidió su esposo

-¡Me acabo de enterar! ¡Yo no…! – repitió la chica

-¡Hay testigos! – se escuchó una voz tras de ellos, Percy Weasley.

Tras de ellos sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta, se encontraba toda la Familia Weasley con los no tan recientes agregados Fleur y Harry.

-¡Cierra la boca Percy!- dijo Charlie con exaspero

Por un momento solo se podían escuchar los sollozos de Molly que era abrazada por su esposo, mientras sus hijos los flanqueaban por detrás. George se encontraba al lado del matrimonio Charlie-Fleur, Ginny y Harry tomados de la mano remataban el flanco izquierdo, el más cercano a la chica. Por su parte, Percy un poco alejado del grupo miraba con reproche a la chica.

-Su hubiera estado ahí hubiera peleado a su lado – se excusó la chica mientras amenazadoras lágrimas comenzaban a nublar su vista-

-Pero no estabas, como haya sido no estabas… - escuchó el reproche de Percy

-No estabas – repitió Ginny en un susurro que fue acallado por un quedo "¡Oye!" exclamado por Harry reprendiéndola suavemente.

La chica, miro con incredulidad a la pelirroja e hizo lo mismo con Percy y los demás. Los consideraba su familia, lo habían sido por todos estos años y ahora la inculpaban de algo que jamás había sucedido.

-Lo siento mucho – dijo la chica mientras una solitaria lagrima se derramaba por su mejilla.

La única respuesta fueron los sollozos de Molly que iban en aumento, por lo que Arthur a apartó llevándosela por el pasillo por donde había llegado. Inmediatamente Harry se acercó a la chica.

-No sabía… -comenzó a decir

-Te creo, lo sé – le dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba suavemente

-Puedes entrar a verlo – le dijo George con suavidad.

La chica sin pensarlo se encaminó al cuarto con firmeza, pasando al lado de los miembros Weasley, a solo unos pasos de la entrada Percy le cerró el paso, al momento llegó Charlie para hacerle frente

-Muévete Percy o te muevo yo…

El chico sin pensarlo le cedió el paso no sin antes darle una mirada de reproche.

Unos momentos después, la chica se encontraba sola en aquella pulcra y aséptica habitación, en medio de la cual se encontraba una pequeña cama, sobre la que reposaba un inanimado bulto humano cubierto de lienzos y vendajes blancos que perdían su pulcritud tras perniciosas manchas rojas, frescas y vivaces manchas de sangre que amenazaban con empapar todo a su alrededor. La chica vio la escena con horror comenzando a derramar lágrimas. Se armó de valor y se acercó más.

El horror se agudizó cuando la chica pudo ver la magnitud del ataque. Ron yacía inerte sobre aquella cama, completamente cubierto por lienzos estériles que cubrían profundas heridas, de su rostro solo se podía ver una pequeña sección, sus ojos completamente hinchados y cerrados pasivamente mostraban un color purpura antinatural, su boca y nariz estaban cubiertos por aparatosos tubos seguramente para auxiliarlo a respirar. Cortes profundos le atravesaban la cara en distintas direcciones. Ambas muñecas estaban pinchadas por agujas conectadas a un complejo sistema de pequeños conductos que conducían a un pequeño aparato que parecía mantener artificialmente sus signos vitales.

No soportó tal visión, de inmediato comenzó a derramar lágrimas y a sollozar pidiéndole perdón.

-Tenía que haber estado ahí, lo siento mucho Ron…

De pronto, una pequeña alarma la hizo reaccionar, provenía de aquel aparato que controlaba las funciones del chico. Se levantó rápidamente para pedir auxilio cuando de pronto, un grupo de enfermeras entró a la habitación pidiéndole salir con urgencia.

Cuando estuvo fuera inmediatamente varios pelirrojos comenzaron a atacarla con preguntas sobre qué era lo que estaba pasando. Al momento llegó el matrimonio mayor Weasley y Molly al enterarse de la situación comenzó a culpar a Hermione.

-¡Estas empeorándolo todo! ¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí!

-Molly, tranquilízate, ella no tiene la culpa- comenzó diciendo Arthur-

-Conoces la historia Arthur…

\- Sabemos que nada de lo que pueda escribir esa mujer es creíble…- le dijo su esposo-

\- Ya perdí a un hijo y estoy a punto de perder otro…

Molly se derrumbó de nuevo en lágrimas y sollozos, Hermione también lloraba, de tristeza, de impotencia, sin saber que decir ni que hacer. Harry se acercó a ella, la tomó de la espalda y la apartó un poco, cuando se disponía a decirle algo, George y luego Charlie se unieron a ellos.

-Quizás es mejor que te vayas – le dijo Charlie

-Pero yo no tuve nada que…

-Lo sabemos – le dijo Charlie con comprensión- No tuviste nada que ver, lo supimos desde el principio, bueno no todos – volteó a ver a su madre- pero abra que estar cegado para creerle a esa maldita mujer que se hace llamar periodista

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada- argumentó George- te conocemos y por eso lo sabemos, eres prácticamente nuestra hermana- le dijo en un susurro- y te queremos como tal y sabemos que hubieras peleado a su lado si hubieras estado ahí. Pero algunos de los nuestros no lo entienden.

\- Te mantendremos al tanto del todo, lo prometemos - le dijo Harry

Hermione asintió y sin pensarlo salió corriendo de allí, con gruesas lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas. Tan pronto como llegó a la puerta trasera, se desapareció sin pensarlo rumbo a un profundo bosque en donde nadie la pudiera encontrar, un lugar que había sido su escondite alguna vez en la búsqueda de las reliquias de la muerte.

Una vez ahí, se derrumbó sobre la húmeda hierba, llorando inconsolablemente. Lo había arruinado todo. La vida de Ron y a causa de ello, su propia vida.

Pasó horas echa un ovillo, llorando y sufriendo su pesar. Sin que ni por un momento este cediera. La oscuridad reinó por completo de un momento a otro, la noche llegó pero su tristeza no veía fin.

El lugar era peligroso, se sabía que los mortifagos habían huido a esos medios para esconderse; mil veces le había llegado la advertencia y las anécdotas sobre lo inseguro que se había vuelto el mundo mágico, también mil veces les habían llegado los reportes de crímenes cometidos en los medios apartados, en los bosques por ejemplo. No había puesto ningún encantamiento de protección por lo que ciertas frases le vinieron a la cabeza "No es seguro", "Mantente alerta", "Cuídate". Severus, pensó en él y una nueva ola de tristeza se apoderó de ella. No podría seguir sabiendo que por su culpa su amigo moriría.

\- Lo arruine todo- y se dejó perder en una nueva ola de pesar.

Tiempo después, cuando se percató de que había agotado sus lágrimas se dejó perder en el agotamiento y cansancio de su pesadumbre, quedando profundamente dormida.

Un ruido. El murmullo de una caminata. La hicieron despertar. No se molestó en ponerse alerta, estaba demasiado agotada. Sintió como alguien se acercaba a ella para detenerse a un par de metros. Mortífagos. Sabía lo que le deparaba y no iba a resistirse, solo esperaba que su atacante fuera rápido, no quería una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Cuando sintió se aproximaban hacia ella, la chica con la poca fuerza que le quedaba solo alcanzó a susurrar una cosa para despedirse de este mundo, algo por lo que realmente había valido la pena vivir hasta ese punto, la razón que la había impulsado día con día para librar, ganar y sobrevivir a esa maldita guerra. Su única razón.

-Te amo Severus.

* * *

 **Lo sé, me merezco maldiciones por el retraso. Lo siento mucho, mil disculpas**

 **Aunque quizás también las merezco por este capítulo. De cualquier forma, agradezco a todos aquellos que siguen el Fic, (no lo abandonen, se pondrá mejor).**

 **Espero sus** **maldiciones, comentarios, reclamos… lo que deseen en un review.**

 **Saludos,**

 **B. Sayre.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, la trama desenvuelta es mía.**

 **Capítulo IV**

* * *

Cuando sintió se aproximaban hacia ella, la chica con la poca fuerza que le quedaba solo alcanzó a susurrar una cosa para despedirse de este mundo, algo por lo que realmente había valido la pena vivir hasta ese punto.

-Te amo Severus.

…

Pérdida… Debilidad… Calidez… las únicas sensaciones que percibía con su poca consciencia. Intentó inútilmente y con pocas ganas zafarse de ese extraño estado sin lograrlo.

¿Había muerto?

Disuelta en un espacio oscuro y vacío… la nada. La sensación tan inexplicable, el espacio tan indefinible… ¿El limbo?

Desconocía su estado, lo que había pasado y lo que le sucedería… en ese momento no importaba, no quería saberlo. Voluntariamente desistió de algún razonamiento ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?... no existía. En su poca consciencia, decidió ceder pues a aquel vacío que se antojaba tan apetecible… el abandono…

…

Una extraña sensación temporalmente inexplicable la hizo emerger del sopor a su estado inicial, de nuevo entre la inconsciencia y la conciencia… algo la había hecho emerger… ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sensación, algo físico…

¿Pero qué…?

¿Qué era ese extraño sopor que la inundaba de todas las formas? Intentó salir de ese estado. No lo logró. Por segunda vez con más determinación volvió a intentarlo. Sin resultado. Tercera vez. Nada.

El desconcierto comenzó a hacerla quererse librar de aquella vaciedad, de manera que su yo consciente comenzó a emerger de nuevo… Todas las sensaciones remitían a su probable muerte pero claramente había sentido algo… Comenzó a recordar, San Mungo, Ron, los reproches, el bosque, su abandono, los pasos… Pronto sacó conclusiones: ¡No! ¡No había muerto! Pero…. ¡No! Peor aún la habían atrapado y la mantenían bajo algún hechizo que la incapacitaba de todas las maneras –Pensó-

Afrontó el hecho… estaba atrapada, por mortífagos probablemente, sabían quién era, la mantenían con vida pero incapacitada, aún no la había matado y tan solo había una respuesta a ello… la torturarían dándole muy terrible y muy lenta muerte.

Temió, temió de nuevo como lo hizo durante toda la Segunda Guerra Mágica. No lo hizo por su vida o su muerte, lo hizo porque perdería a lo único que la había mantenido a flote estos años, Severus.

Inicialmente cayó en tristeza, pero pronto se recompuso intentándose animar a un buen desenlace. Pensó en las posibilidades de escape desarrollando los escenarios a cada propuesta cuando de pronto sintió como la invadía por completo una tenue calidez, que la sumió de nuevo y poco a poco en su inicial estado de sopor. Poco pudo hacer para evitarlo, quedando pronto a la deriva… de nuevo.

…

Un estremecimiento la hizo volver de nuevo a su somero estado de consciencia. Conocía la sensación… un efímero toque en su rostro. La alarma volvió a ella, por lo que esta vez sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias, intentó con todas sus fuerzas librarse de aquel irritante letargo.

Despertó violentamente. Se percató de inmediato que estaba bruscamente sentada sobre una espaciosa cama, con varias mantas plegadas sobre sus piernas desnudas ligeramente extendidas, vestía un ligero y corto camisón de algodón. Al frente una chimenea calentaba una extensa estancia demasiado oscura que no cedía a la luz que irradiaba el fuego crepitante.

\- Tranqui…

La chica giró con rapidez y a la defensiva hacia el origen de aquella voz, alejándose de un sobresalto. Frente a ella, reconoció inmediatamente a la esbelta figura de negro que se alzaba imponente por encima de ella.

-¡Severus! –

-50 puntos para Gry …

Hermione forma inmediata se levantó con rapidez y se arrojó deliberadamente sobre el hombre, quien con prontitud detuvo a la chica en brazos, haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerlos a ambos en pie. La chica cedió libre paso a los sollozos y al llanto que irremediablemente salían de su boca.

-Tranquila… -escuchaba como firmemente decía Severus, sin dejar de detenerla fuertemente por la espalda.

-¿Dónde est…? – preguntaba a medias la chica para inmediatamente ser interrumpida.

-En casa –respondió él

-Pensé que jamás te volvería a ver… -

La chica sollozaba estruendosamente y el inmediatamente se separó de ella y la tomó de los hombros para decirle con dureza:

-¡Pensaste bien Hermione!… ¿Olvidaste las precauciones que te mencioné? A pesar de todas las putas, putas advertencias que te hice te largaste sola a ese maldito bosque ¿Tienes la más remota idea de lo que la pasé? ¿Sabes lo jodidamente preocupado que estaba? Gente ha intentado esconderse y ha muerto de esa estúpida forma a manos de mortifagos– le reprendió con dureza él

La chica sollozaba amargamente con una mezcla de alivio, temor y tristeza por la reprimenda. No respondió, los gemidos de pesar que salían de su boca no le permitían hacerlo y alcanzaba a ver entre sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas como en el semblante de Severus la dureza se desvanecía. La abrazó de nuevo fuertemente, acariciándole la espalda para intentar calmarla.

-Me creí muerta y temí perderme para siempre de ti…

-Te dije que no te librarías tan pronto de mí…

La chica comenzó a besar cada parte de él que encontraba a su alcance, su cuello, su hombro, su pelo, sus mejillas, su barbilla… necesitaba sentirlo, saber que en verdad era él y que en verdad estaba en sus brazos. Repetidas veces y de forma fugaz se detenía en el hueco de su cuello para aspirar profundamente su olor, impregnarse de él. Fue justamente en un momento en el que la chica aspiraba su esencia cuando sintió como los brazos fuertes que la habían mantenido aprisionada cedían un poco, por lo que un poco alarmada lo miró a los ojos. No sabría describir lo que encontró en ellos, en esos hermosos orbes negros que la miraban profundamente… no sabía pero esa mirada le provocaba a la chica olvidarse de todo…olvido y devoción.

Tímidamente se acercó a su boca y lo besó. Fue un beso casto en el que solo pegó sus labios a los de él por un instante que se le hizo eterno. Un momento después se separó ligeramente sin abrir los ojos, cuando lo hizo solo fue para encontrarse de nuevo con los profundos ojos negros de Severus quien ni un segundo la perdió de vista.

Amenazada con volverse a perder devotamente en su mirada, la chica fue sorprendida con un ansioso y húmedo beso. Los labios de Severus reclamaban con arrebato su boca y ella simplemente cedía a su ávida petición. Alternadamente se besaban, lamían sus labios y chocaban sus húmedas lenguas. La chica afianzaba con los brazos el cuello de él, quien los mantenía firmemente unidos, tomando a la chica fuertemente de la espalda con una mano y de la cadera con otra.

Fue un pequeño gesto lo que hizo perder por completo a la chica la poca compostura que le quedaba, su labio inferior siendo halado ligeramente por los dientes de Severus quien ya comenzaba a alejarse. Así que sin perder el tiempo y de forma instantánea, Hermione arremetió de nuevo contra su boca con total arrebato y deseo, llevándolo a su impetuoso ritmo.

Los besos eran tan apasionados que pronto terminaron recostados en la cama. Severus reposando encima del ardoroso cuerpo de Hermione, respondía gustoso a la efusividad de la chica hasta que ella comenzó a acariciar su pecho en busca de la fila botones de su levita. Al conocer a donde llevaría eso, él se separó suavemente, por lo que la chica beso y lamió su cuello continuando con su labor de despojarlo de su prenda exterior.

-Necesitas descansar- le dijo el sin poder ocultar su ardoroso tono.

-Te necesito a ti- respondió la chica mientras enredaba sus piernas alrededor de su pelvis y se frotaba ligeramente contra su muy notable erección.

-Tienes que desc…

La chica interrumpió friccionando su pelvis de nuevo, mientras lo hacía callar con un húmedo beso, que él respondió a medias. La chica lo conocía y sabía que él no accedía del todo debido a que estaba luchando entre su deseo y su sensato razonamiento, así que sin pensarlo y sin dejar de besarlo, tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas y la dirigió al interior de sus bragas mostrándole cuanto lo necesitaba. Ahí, deslizo sus dedos fácilmente a lo largo de sus muy húmedos labios, deteniéndose en su caliente y muy mojada vulva en donde apenas rozó suavemente con provocación.

-Demonios…- exhalo Severus con deseo, así que la chica aprovechó para apenas penetrarse guiándolo solo un poco dentro de ella – Estas… deliciosa…

Dicho esto, todo rastro de razonamiento desapareció. Se besaron con arrebato, deseo y sin restricciones mientras Severus mantenía sus atenciones sobre la chica por su cuenta. Un momento después los besos y las caricias cesaron, por lo que la chica dispuesta a reclamar se levantó un poco solo para observar como él comenzaba su camino de besos hacia su pelvis. Se detuvo en sus muslos solo para lamerlos con lentitud, después se dirigió a la unión entre su pierna y su pelvis donde hizo lo mismo logrando arrancar varios gemidos a la chica. Suavemente la despojó de su ropa interior, dejándola completamente expuesta y comenzó a lamer deliciosamente a lo largo de sus labios, deteniéndose varias veces a procurar su hinchado clítoris.

Los gemidos de Hermione inundaron la habitación, cada caricia que Severus la daba con su lengua era una explosión de sensaciones que se avivaron cuando la penetró suavemente con un par de dedos moviéndolos al compás de su lengua.

-¡Mmm sí! – gemía la chica tímidamente, perdida en las sensaciones. Sin embargo, quería más – Te necesito –

-Me… tienes – le respondió el con voz ronca de forma entrecortada entre lamidos.

-Te necesito… en mí…

Dicho esto, la chica se incorporó, se acercó a Severus y reanudo su tarea de desvestirlo. Un momento después lo encontró completamente desnudo, obra de un silencioso hechizo pronunciado en silencio e inmediatamente después la despojó de su camisón, sin magia y apresuradamente exponiendo su cuerpo desnudo. Se acercó a ella, besó su cuello y acaricio con soltura su cuerpo, llegó a sus senos los cuales acarició urgentemente poniendo especial énfasis a sus muy duros pezones que de vez en cuando recibían enérgicos apretones. Ella reaccionaba fervientemente, pegándose con urgencia y acariciándolo de la misma forma, hasta que ambos terminaron de nuevo tumbados sobre la cama.

En algún momento la chica reclamó su boca saboreando su propio sabor en sus labios, lo que la guio a una nueva y más ansiosa ola de deseo. Llevó una de sus manos a su imponente erección que no logró abarcar y comenzó a acariciarlo siguiendo su deliciosa longitud, sintió en el camino su textura tan firme y suave a la vez, deteniéndose en su hinchado glande del que brotaban de la apetecible abertura un par de gotas de excitación.

El comenzó a moverse insistentemente contra su mano y llevó su propia mano a los hinchados y húmedos labios de la chica respondiendo sus atenciones, lo que hizo a la chica perderse en sus propias sensaciones y cesar de su toque. En algún momento, sustituyó su mano por su glande, deslizándolo lánguidamente a través de la mojada abertura de a chica quien solo se dedicó a disfrutar de tan sensual caricia con las piernas completamente abiertas entregándose sin censura.

Inesperadamente sintió como era penetrada de un solo movimiento, por lo que exclamo un delicioso gemido que retumbo en los labios de Severus. Solo un instante después el comenzó a moverse suavemente mientras que la chica hacía lo mismo moviendo su cadera para encontrarlo.

El momento, la situación, la sensación de poseerla como si fuera la primera vez, el erotismo, sus besos, sus caricias, sus roncos gemidos… todo llevó a la chica a estallar tempranamente en un delicioso orgasmo que arrastró a Severus poco después al mismo destino derramándose con abandono en ella.

…

Despertó poco a poco, sintiendo aún la pesadez del sueño que iba abandonando. Los ventanales cubiertos con sus pesadas y gruesas cortinas apenas dejaban translucir un oscuro esbozo del día. Se incorporó y notó su completa desnudez, lo que la hizo recordar el delicioso episodio nocturno que había pasado.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntaba con seriedad Severus, quien iba entrando a la habitación con una bandeja en la mano que colocó en la esquinera de la cama.

-Bien… -respondió la chica buscando entre las sabanas algo de ropa para cubrirse.

-Aquí –le llamo Severus extendiéndole un camisón de algodón idéntico al que vestía la noche anterior.

Se vistió y sin moverse de su lugar de dedico a mirar a Severus que con su típica concentración vertía el contenido de tres pequeños viales en un vaso que contenía al parecer jugo de naranja.

-Tómalo todo – le ordenó extendiéndole el vaso y sentándose en la orilla de la cama esperando a que la chica obedeciera

La chica lo agarró y comenzó a examinarlo con extrañeza

-Jugo de naranja – le esclareció Severus

-Me percaté pero… ¿Qué le agregaste?

-Es un saludable, curativo y preventivo cóctel mañanero… -dijo con tono sarcástico

-Ya. Y ¿Contiene…? –preguntó la chica levantando ambas cejas con interrogación.

Severus rodó los ojos y bufo…

-Vamos Hermione no te voy a drogar o envenenar.

-Nunca se sabe –respondió la chica en broma, recibiendo un bufido en respuesta.

-Descúbrelo tú. Según recuerdo tienes las capacidades para descubrirlo –le retó él- Es por tu bien, bébelo –ordenó una vez más.

La chica volvió a examinarlo, lo olió y pudo identificar inmediatamente el contenido de un vial y de forma alterna varios ingredientes que conformaban el contenido del segundo y tercero los cuales desconocía.

-Lo de saludable viene por el jugo de naranja – le dijo la chica recibiendo en respuesta una rodada de ojos y un gesto de obviedad- mmm… lo de preventivo se refiere a nuestro episodio nocturno: poción anticonceptiva… y lo de curativo…

-Poción sanadora con agregados antibióticos y otra más para tu recuperación.

-¿Recuperación? –preguntó la chica extrañada mientras bebía por completo el contenido del vaso notando como las pociones no afectaban o modificaban en lo más mínimo el sabor del jugo "Por favor Hermione, las fábrico Severus Snape el mejor pocionista jamás existido" se dijo a sí misma.

-Te dio neumonía… sobra mencionar el estado en el que te hallé- le dijo con molestia

-Lo siento, yo… ¿Cómo me…?

-Por ahora no hablaremos de eso, debes hacer el mínimo esfuerzo para tu recuperación. Te he estado suministrando tus coctelitos –echo una ojeada a su vaso- cada 6 horas, eso y un simple hechizo de descanso hicieron que después de casi 48 horas despertaras casi como nueva

-¡¿Qué? ¿48 horas?! – Exclamó asombrada, después analizó lo siguiente- ¿Hechizo de descanso?... entonces ¿Era eso lo que me mantenía sumida en un extraño estado de inconsciencia?

-Básicamente ese es el punto, pero se ha comprobado que la voluntad del sujeto que este bajo el hechizo puede modificar el efecto.

-Sí, yo me sentí extraña… no me gustaría volver a sentirlo.

-Era necesario para que te recuperaras – reprendió Severus.

-Lo entiendo pero –bostezó- si algo me pasa en el futuro no quiero atravesar por esa sensación de nuevo –Severus frunció el ceño a lo que Hermione justificó diciendo- puedo recuperarme de forma consciente y a voluntad… -bostezó- me sentía agobiada…

-Si lo noté, pero en tu estado no te pude dar una poción de descanso, tu cuerpo no la hubiera soportado, administrar esa poción en el estado en el que estabas puede hacerte quedar en el temido sueño eterno. Así que preferí el hechizo…

Mientras Severus hablaba ella bostezó con mas frecuencia, repentinamente tenía sueño y sentía como sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse de un momento a otro, mientras él seguía hablando.

-Pero dado que hace unas horas despertaste por tu cuenta y en buen estado, muy muy buen estado corrijo- le dio una sonrisa de lado- me parece que ya no necesitas más hechizos de descanso, sino LA poción… contenida en el tercer vial.

La chica comprendió porque de la nada se sentía tan cansada y con un terrible sueño, el muy cabrón le había hecho beber 'a voluntad' esa maldita poción, el muy cabrón prácticamente la había drogado. En su hilo de pensamientos, apenas se percató de que ya la había recostado cómodamente en la cama y la estaba abrigando con un par de mantas.

-¡Oye tú…! –comenzó a intentar reclamar Hermione aunque sus ojos ya se cerraban por completo

Lo último que vio antes de volverse a perder fue como Severus se acercaba a darle un suave beso en los labios, se separó ligeramente y le susurro:

-Descansa.

* * *

-Los he llamado porque hay algo muy importante que les tengo que decir – El medimago se refirió de manera muy formal a la familia que se encontraba sentada frente a él- La mejoría que presento el joven Ronald ha ido en decremento, su salud ha ido decayendo de forma intempestiva.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó fuertemente Molly Weasley mientras gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos.

-¡¿Pero por Circe…?!...

-¡¿Por qué?!...

-¡¿Cómo es posible?!...

-¡¿A qué demonios se refiere?!

Exclamaron con pasmo los Weasley´s, sin poder creer la noticia que les brindaba el medimago que manteniendo la calma prosiguió.

-Les pido comprensión, permítanme explicarles la situación.

Los Weasley´s se calmaron, Arthur abrazaba a Molly quien comenzaba con un amenazante llanto. Harry hacía lo mismo con Ginny. Guardaron calma y escucharon:

-Sí. –Retomo el medimago- Como les mencioné hace tres días, increíblemente el joven Weasley mostro considerables y extraordinarias mejorías de la nada después de un extraño y corto lapso de shock. Desconocemos las causas que provocaron tal shock, así como de cómo logró librarlo por su cuenta y de por qué después de dicha situación extrañamente mejoró. Se le realizaron diversas pruebas incluyendo vías mágicas y las más avanzadas técnicas no mágicas, recordemos que podemos ayudarnos con tecnología muggle. Pero no logramos responder a nuestras incógnitas. El punto es que el joven Weasley se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, muy estable, a ese paso para la siguiente semana habría sanado del todo y en un par de días se habría dado de alta… Sin embargo, el día de ayer la mejoría desapareció y volvió al mismo estado en el que llego además con un nada natural proceso acelerado de degradación celular… Estamos haciendo todo lo posible pero necesitan saber que quizás no existe forma de salvarlo…

-¡No! –comenzó a llorar a Molly…

Todos en la estancia comenzaron a susurrar palabras de negación e interrogante, con tono de angustia, enojo e indignación. El medimago creyó conveniente dejarlos asumir y afrontar su pena de forma íntima, así que comenzó a salir de la estancia.

-¡Hermione! –gritó Harry Potter - ¡Hermione!

-No es momento de que menciones a esa traidora Potter –escupió Percy con desdén-

-¡No!... ¡Es Hermione! – Volvió a decir Harry.

El doctor se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta esperando cualquier cosa que tuviera que decir el Jefe de Aurores. Los demás lo miraron extrañados creyendo improbable que el chico no estuviera sufriendo inundado de dolor tal como lo estaban ellos. Cuando Percy se disponía a increpar al pelinegro Charlie se adelantó-

-¡Es cierto! ¡Hermione!... ¡Hermione estaba visitando a Ron cuando entró en shock!

En ese momento, la situación se esclareció para todos. Inesperadamente el doctor anunció determinantemente:

-Hay que llamar a Hermione Granger.

* * *

 **¡Mi amor murió y se llevó mi corazón con el!**

 **A partir de la semana pasada soy eternamente triste, mi vida no tiene sentido y soy un alma en pena.**

 **A manera de humilde tributo, dejo este Capítulo que está escrito a muchas –demasiadas- lágrimas In Memorian de Alan Rickman.**

 **Sin más.**

 **B. Sayre.**

 **Alma en pena, ser descorazonado..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, la trama desenvuelta es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

-¡Severus Snape! ¡¿Dónde demonios estas?! –gritó la chica mientras bajaba de las escaleras a trompicones, vestida solo con el ligero y corto camisón de algodón que se había puesto desde… ¿Ayer? ¿Antier? Desde que literalmente tenía consciencia.

Llegó a la planta baja sin recibir respuesta, más pudo escuchar cómo tras una puerta entreabierta de madera sonaba un chisporroteo y emanaba un delicioso olor a comida. Su estómago retumbó instintivamente en respuesta a aquel delicioso olor, sin embargo hizo el pensamiento a un lado y se dirigió a aquel lugar con la misma fiereza con la que bajó.

Empujó la puerta y se adentró con determinación en la estancia y tal como lo había adivinado, estaba en una amplia cocina cuyos detalles no se detuvo a admirar. Su vista estaba fija en aquel hombre altivo, vestido casualmente de negro, que se encontraba frente a la estufa preparando algo…

-¡Severus Snape! ¡¿Qué demonios me hiciste?! –preguntó la chica desde el umbral de la puerta, con las manos en la cintura esperando una respuesta

El hombre, no se sobresaltó, solo volteó a verla rápidamente, le brindó una sonrisa de lado y volviendo su mirada a lo que mantenía en la estufa le dijo.

-Sí, buenos días Señori…-

-Nada de buenos días. Me debes una explicaci…

-Shh… -la silenció mientras llevaba a mesa un sartén con lo que había preparado- Modales Señorita Granger- dejó el sartén en la mesa y se acercó a ella con lentitud-

-¿Me hablas de modales cuando me acabas prácticamente de drogar?- le preguntó la chica aun con una mano en la cintura y otra manoteando al aire-

\- Sí, modales. Un buenos días antes de comenzar a trinar, no estaría mal-

\- ¡Nada de eso! – le calló la chica- ¡Me-dro-gas-te! – le deletreo alterada

El hombre sonrió de lado al escuchar el reclamo y cuando estuvo solo a un par de pasos de ella le dijo:

\- ¿Drogar? No Señorita, yo simplemente lleve a cabo el tratamiento adecuado para su recuperación- no dejó su sonrisa de lado.

-¡Me drogaste!- le dijo la chica en reclamo- Te dije que era capaz de recuperarme a voluntad y tu…-

-Conociéndote, tuve que tomar medidas drásticas –

-¡¿Drásticas?! – Recriminó la chica- Eres… eres… un…

Severus levantó las cejas con un fingido gesto de sentirse ofendido, rápidamente acortó la distancia entre ellos y la tomó de la cintura-

-Ni lo intentes – Le dijo la chica mientras intentaba zafarse de su agarre.

No lo logró. Al sentir que se alejaba, Severus la tomó firmemente y la pegó a su cuerpo, abarcando su espalda con sus brazos, manteniéndola firmemente aprisionada.

-Suéltame - le dijo la chica intentando zafarse de nuevo- Porque demonios me tuviste que…

-Por tu bien- le interrumpió dijo Severus apretándola más fuerte contra él-

-Déjame – luchaba inútilmente la chica – Estoy sumamente molesta, eres un…

-Tan testaruda - le interrumpió Severus para después arrebatarle con rudeza un beso.

-No, déjame… - la chica intentó evadir sus labios

-¿Qué has dicho? – Preguntó Severus mientras le arrebataba un beso más y la arrinconaba ferozmente contra la pared-

-Que… me… dejes – la chica intentaba decir entre los demandantes y pasionales besos de Severus y que pese a su consciente negativa y su intento de evadirlo, respondía instintivamente con ardor.

En algún momento, la chica sintió como era levantada en vilo y pegada de nuevo contra la pared y de forma automática enrosco sus piernas alrededor de la pelvis de Severus, maldijo a su cuerpo por traicionarla de esa manera ya que en ese momento quedo aprisionada entre la pared y el cuerpo de Severus.

En ese nuevo aprisionamiento sus manos quedaron liberadas, así que la chica intentó alejar al hombre empujándolo del pecho.

-No déjam… - intentó decir la chica entre besos.

\- Tan insolente – le interrumpió Severus mientras le tomaba con dureza ambas manos para colocarlas sobre su cabeza, donde las mantuvo unidas fuertemente con una sola mano - Tu cuerpo te traiciona… - Le dijo Severus, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

En ese momento a la chica le pareció tan pasional, la mantenía aprisionada con su cuerpo, en vilo, con sus manos prácticamente atadas sobre su cabeza con una sola y fuerte mano.

-¡Tú tienes la maldita culpa! – le reclamó la chica-

-Tan terca e irreverente – le amonesto Severus, mientras se pegaba más a ella y se acercaba de nuevo amenazadoramente a su boca-

\- Déjame, no quier…

En ese momento, la chica terminó la frase en un gemido cuando sintió como la enorme erección de Severus se restregaba contra su centro, solo la barrera de sus bragas la separaba de ella.

-¿A no? – Preguntó Severus, mientras volvía a frotar su erección lánguidamente sobre su centro-

La chica volvió a gemir al sentir el frote de su muy caliente y dura erección, en ese momento mantenía los ojos sumamente apretados sintiéndolo.

-¿Quieres que te suelte?- le preguntó mientras volvía a frotarse contra ella- ¿No quieres…? – preguntó restregándose de nuevo.

-No…. – Respondió la chica a medias, con los ojos cerrados y perdida en las sensaciones.

Cuando sintió como Severus le tomó el culo por debajo de las bragas con su mano libre, la chica rápidamente abrió los ojos y se lanzó con pasión a besarlo atrayéndolo ansiosamente contra sí.

– Sí… sí… - logró decir la chica entre besos.

Ahora la chica intentaba zafar sus brazos de su fuerte agarre para acercarlo más a ella para besarlo con más profundidad, pero le fue inútil, Severus mantenía firmemente tomadas sus manos con una de él, mientras que la otra acariciaba con rudeza sus nalgas. Además sus ansiosos besos eran correspondidos.

Sus labios chocaban con rudeza y ansias, se lamían sus labios, los chupaban, succionaban y de vez en cuando Severus halaba su labio inferior solo para avivar su ardid. En esas crestas de placer a las que era elevada, la chica comenzaba a moverse contra la erección de Severus mientras con las piernas lo apretaba más contra ella.

De pronto Severus se alejó de improviso solo para mirarla y decirle:

-Si no quieres, entonces… - Quitó la mano de su trasero e hizo ademán de alejarse-

-¡Demonios Severus! – le dijo la chica e inmediatamente lo tomó del cuello y pegó sus labios.

Lo besó ansiosamente y fue correspondida, sin embargo las manos de Severus quedaron estáticas tomando por debajo sus muslos prácticamente solo para detenerla en esa posición. La chica le acariciaba la espalda mientras seguía restregando su centro contra su dureza, que en algún momento tomó con su mano solo para sentir como palpitaba a su toque

-Severus… por… favor… - dijo entre besos mientras le acariciaba su deliciosamente gruesa y dura erección-

-¿Qué… pasa… bruja? – respondió Severus también entre besos

-No me hagas rogártelo- respondió la chica acariciando su longitud y deteniéndose en su glande humedecido por sus gotas de excitación

-No sé… de qué hablas… - dijo Severus sin poder ocultar su tono de excitación y apretando los muslos de la chica

-Lo sabes…

Se vio interrumpida cuando Severus comenzó a frotarse por su cuenta contra ella. Siguieron besándose pasionalmente y en algún momento la chica gimió y se separó de su boca cuando sintió como guiaba con su mano su erección por encima de su vulva. Tras la tela pudo sentir la deliciosa y caliente dureza de su glande.

-¿Esto?- preguntó Severus mientras frotaba lánguidamente su dureza y viéndola muy de cerca.

-Si… - respondió la chica con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de su toque… de pronto exhaló un grito ahogado y lo miró cuando sintió como su glande se resbalaba deliciosamente directo sobre su vulva. Sin darse cuenta la chica ya estaba completamente desnuda y completamente a merced de Severus, obra de un hechizo en silencio.

-¿Esto? – volvió a preguntar Severus volviendo a deslizar su glande sobre sus mojados pliegues

-Si… -respondió la chica en un susurro y completamente sonrojada-

-¿Esto? – sin esperarlo, la penetró profundamente de una sola estocada.

La chica gimió en respuesta cerrando los ojos y arqueándose completamente. Severus salió de ella completamente y cuando la chica se disponía a reclamar sintió de nuevo como la penetraba completamente de un solo golpe. Hizo esto un par de veces más, recibiendo en respuesta eróticos gemidos de la chica.

Pronto comenzaron a moverse rítmicamente para encontrar sus sexos, mientras se besaban pasionalmente. Severus la tomó del trasero con firmeza para marcar su ritmo, mientras se acariciaban, lamían y mordían…

En algún momento el ritmo aumentó frenéticamente y Severus se separó ligeramente de la chica solo para mirar como su empapado miembro se perdía dentro de la chica… como sus rosados pliegues lo envolvían… como su hinchado clítoris se erguía justo antes de donde se unían sus pliegues… como sus turgentes pechos coronados con sus erectos, duros y rosados pezones rebotaban exquisitamente cada vez que la penetraba… como la chica mantenía los labios hinchados entreabiertos para dar paso a sus eróticos gemidos… labios que de vez en cuando mordía con sensualidad para ahogar sus sonidos… sus mirada tan pasional dedicada a él y solo a él…

-Eres jodidamente perfecta- le dijo Severus mirándola a los ojos sin dejar de penetrarla- Y estás completamente deliciosa- terminó mientras la penetraba con más rapidez-

-Severus… me voy a… - alcanzo a articular la chica con poca soltura y entre eróticos y fuertes gemidos-

-Si… - la calló Severus con un violento beso mientras llevaba su mano hacia su clítoris- Vente para mi… - susurró en su boca penetrándola frenéticamente-

La chica explotó gimiendo muy en alto, sintiendo como sus paredes se contraían, un placer que era prolongado por las caricias de Severus a su clítoris… parecía una deliciosa tortura, la chica sentía que no aguantaría más que el orgasmo que acababa de sentir y cuando intentó apartar la mano de Severus de su centro, él se lo impidió tomándola de la muñeca y tensándola de nuevo sobre su cabeza.

-Disfrútalo… -le volvió a susurrar en la boca Severus sin dejar de penetrarla erráticamente y manteniendo sus caricias-

Sintió como volvía a llegar a una imposible cresta de placer, un nuevo orgasmo se avecinaba y podía sentir como Severus se endurecía dentro de ella… Iba a llegar también.

La chica comenzó a gemir y Severus hacía lo mismo aunque más bajo, ronco y erótico. Tan solo unas embestidas después la chica se vino con más fuerza sintiendo como sus paredes se contraían violentamente apretando el duro miembro de Severus, provocando que la acompañara con su orgasmo y derramándose dentro de ella.

Se quedaron abrazados por un momento mientras regulaban sus cuerpos a un estado normal. La chica se mantuvo en el hueco de su cuello, decidida a quedarse ahí por el resto de su vida.

-En este punto es cuando me merezco un "Perdón Severus. Gracias a tus cuidados estoy del todo recuperada" – le dijo Severus en tono burlón, intentando imitar a la chica-

-Mmm… -murmuro la chica desde su cuello de donde se separó perezosamente para mirarlo- Aunque ciertas medidas no eran del todo necesarias… Gracias.- terminó dándole un suave beso en la boca.

En respuesta solo recibió un gemido de aprobación.

Se separaron por completo, Severus aplicó un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos, les conjuro ropa limpia y cuando estuvieron vestidos, se dirigió a la barra para servir jugo en dos vasos.

-Muy bien Señorita ¿En qué estábamos? …¿Tostadas y huevos fritos? – le preguntó.

-¡Por favor! – Respondió alegremente la chica y se abalanzó sobre la mesa en donde Severus había puesto el almuerzo - ¡Severus!

-¿Y ahora qué sucede? – preguntó el hombre entre alarmado y exasperado

-¿Tu hiciste todo esto? – Pregunto la chica señalando los platos de la mesa-

-¿Te sorprende? –Rodó los ojos- Vamos Señorita no es más que un desayuno corriente. Nada por qué alarmarse.

-Huevos y tocino fritos, tostadas, porridge, fruta, jugo y café… ¿Tú lo hiciste?- en respuesta recibió un gesto de obviedad- ¿Sin elfos? – gesto de obviedad- Pensé que, no sé, me habías dicho que, tenías otras formas… por tu forma de educación…

-Es cierto que mantengo una educación… estricta. Tal como te lo había mencionado, mis misiones durante todos estos años implicaban un determinado modo de vida, círculo de personas y cierto tipo de status. Las familias de sangre pura mantienen cierto tipo de maneras y modales y yo tenía que concordar con ello. Pero eso no significa que no sea completamente autosuficiente y de vez en cuando me las arregle fácilmente, sin elfos.

La chica lo escuchaba atenta intentando imaginarlo comportándose como Conde del Siglo XVIII, con el desayuno en la cama y un lacayo personal que le abotonara la levita y le calzara los zapatos… Tal como según le había dicho, aún se hacía en las Mansiones de familias de sangre pura.

-¿Intentas alimentarte únicamente con la esencia o probaras bocado? – preguntó Severus con su típico tono petulante.

La chica en respuesta lo miró entornando los ojos. Tomó un plato y comenzó a servirse primero lo salado y específicamente acomodado en su plato.

-Me calificas a mí de cierta manera y parece que tú tienes unos naturales modos estrictos- le dijo Severus señalando el escrupuloso acomodo de comida en su plato.

Una mirada reprobatoria de ella cerró la puerta a alguna alegoría más sobre su comportamiento y desayunaron tranquilamente, entre anécdotas y risas.

Cuando hubieron acabado su desayuno, se quedaron a la mesa un rato más para charlar. En determinado momento la chica se quedó un poco sería y le dijo:

-Bueno, ahora te voy a preguntar algo que de verdad, de verdad necesito saber. Sin reclamos ¿Sí? – le preguntó sonriendo y después bajo la mirada solo un momento - ¿Cómo...?

-¿Cómo te encontré? – La interrumpió Severus y la chica asintió viéndolo con timidez- Sinceramente, no lo sé.

-¡Oh vamos!-

-De verdad, no lo sé, no con certeza.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso?

-¿Recuerdas cuando en el bosque de Dean les llevé "anónimamente" la espada de Gryffindor para que destruyeran el horrocrux? Y tu muy astuta supiste que fui yo, me descubriste yéndome y…

-Sí, nuestro episodio del bosque –completó la chica completamente sonrojada-

 **-** Sí, no sabía que la leona Gryffindor fuera literalmente leona, tan pasional…

-Oye… - le silencio la chica más sonrojada aún- La historia ¿Recuerdas?

-Cierto. Pues bien, hasta ahora ciertamente no sé cómo los encontré. Tenía ideas digo no era difícil saberlo con ese par de mentalidades de tus agregados, sí hablo de Potter-yo-las-libro-todas y Weasley-comer-dormir-tontear – la chica sonrió con culpa por las alusiones a sus amigos- pero los acompañabas tú chica lista. Así que conociéndote, podía ser cualquier lugar, sería difícil – se quedó callado

-¿Y cómo lo hiciste?

-He repasado varias veces lo que sucedió y simplemente no le encuentro explicación lógica…

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Analizado los hechos, las variables y no hay forma…

-Dime cómo- dijo la chica con un poco de desespero-

-Pensé en ti. Simplemente cerré los ojos, no pensé en ningún destino, solo te visualice y me desaparecí. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en un bosque, después supe que era el bosque de Dean y a lo lejos entre la maraña de árboles pude distinguir la luz de su casa de campaña y te vi, tu sombra reflejada desde adentro.

-¿Pero cómo…? –Preguntó la chica sorprendida y después más preguntas se le vinieron a la cabeza - ¿Cómo pudiste…?... ¿Es probable…? ¿Cómo nos viste…? Teníamos hechizos de protección… yo misma los puse… ¿Cómo los evadiste…?

-No sé. No tuve que evadir hechizos, aunque de haber tenido que hacerlo no hubiera sido difícil quizás un tanto tedioso pero no difícil. Sin embargo no encontré ninguna barrera mágica que me bloqueara y fue tan fácil como si estuvieran teniendo un picnic y esperaran que yo me les uniera…

-¿Cómo…–preguntó la chica extrañada

-Y esta vez que desapareciste – le dio una mirada reprobatoria a la chica- Sin saber porque – mirada reprobatoria - Te esperé por horas, cuando vi a la familia de pelirrojos salir y tú seguías sin aparecer supe que algo iba mal. Demonios Hermione ¿No pensaste en…?

-Lo siento – lo interrumpió la chica- Yo… ellos… Es mi culpa…

-No es tu maldita culpa, ya te lo dije. – lo interrumpió Severus en alto- Y te dije que no dejaras que nada de lo que dijeran te afectara. Ese niñato está en ese estado por actuar de esa forma…

-Pero yo… ¿Cómo sabes que…?

-Lo sé. Se lo que paso en ese maldito callejón por lo que me dijiste, sé cómo son los Weasley´s cuando su cerrada mente no les permite mirar más que lo que tienen frente a ellos, no por nada te advertí y se lo que paso en el hospital, no me preguntes cómo, pero ¿Huir por eso?... –la chica no miraba a Severus a la cara, este se tomó el puente de la nariz y prosiguió- No vamos a volver a hablar de esto, sé lo que pasó, tú lo viviste, pero hay algo que debes tener claro, lo que le sucedió al chico Weasley no es culpa de nadie más que suya y punto. Pase lo que pase no puedes restringir tu vida en torno a eso.

-Lo siento.- dijo la chica mirándolo con timidez. Se miraron por unos segundos en silencio hasta que el comenzó a hablar.

-… Sin saber dónde demonios estabas y después de buscarte en los lugares obvios, desesperadamente pensé en hacer lo mismo que aquella vez en el bosque de Dean, solo te visualice y me desparecí solo para encontrarte tirada e inconsciente en el húmedo y helado suelo.

\- ¿Cómo…? –la chica lo miraba completamente incrédula.

\- Después de la primera vez que te hallé en el bosque de Dean, al igual que tú me costó trabajo creer lo que había pasado y solo lo adjudique a casualidades, mi razonamiento y mente pragmática no dio paso a más. Sin embargo, lo hice de nuevo y el resultado fue el mismo, te hallé. Pensé en las posibilidades, una a una analice las variables, incluso realice experimentos intentando visualizar a otras personas pero nada sucedía, simplemente no te puedes aparecer si no tienes en mente un destino, pero en nuestro caso hay una excepción: tú imagen en mente. Indague, solo un poco y ciertas variables coinciden con lo que en algún momento cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts alguien mencionó, aunque de inmediato fue callado, se trataba de un tema 'indebido'.

-¿De qué se trata? – interrumpió la chica

-No es nada, solo un par de variables coinciden así que no saquemos conclusiones apresuradas. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado de la 'Magia de vínculo'?

-¿'Magia de vínculo'? No, jamás.

-Sorprendente, la sabelotodo Gryffindor por primera vez en su vida desconoce algo, im-pre-sio-an-te.

-Estoy completamente segura no haberlo visto en ningún libro jamás – se defendió la chica un poco ofendida

-No en los libros comunes, pero sí en algunos de la sección prohibida.

-¿Es un tema prohibido? ¡¿Estás hablando de magia oscura?! –preguntó la chica exaltada y con los ojos completamente abiertos

-No es eso. Más bien es un tema tabú. Básicamente se trata de cierto tipo de 'vínculo mágico' que desarrollan dos personas que se ven digamos relacionadas de cierta forma.

-No lo entiendo.

-Hay historias de hace décadas en las que los matrimonios arreglados se veían amenazados por algo denominado 'Magia de vínculo'. Algún hombre o mujer que ya había sido comprometido 'a la fuerza' encontraba a lo que denominaba en su posterior confesión como su 'alma gemela', desarrollando cierto tipo de relación sentimental y mágica con alcances desconocidos hasta ese momento. Por su compromiso forzado los 'amantes' huían pero de una u otra forma eran atrapados y condenados por 'faltas a las buenas costumbres', terminando refundidos y pudriéndose en Azkabán.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Cuán arcaico es eso!

-¿El arreglo matrimonial?... - En ese momento se escuchó un repiqueteo en la ventana, era una lechuza negra que cargaba un pequeño pergamino. Severus se dirigió a ella para tomarlo - Es muy común inclusive hoy en día.

Tomó la nota y en su trayecto de regreso a su asiento la desdoblo y la leyó, su semblante mostraba extrañeza. La chica completamente ajena a sus reacciones, comenzó a preguntarle-

-¿Está comprobado que existe ese vínculo? Si es que aún existe… ¿Qué alcances tiene? Es decir ¿Qué clase de características mágicas se desarrollan?... ¿Cómo se sabe que…?

\- A la derecha de la escalera principal tienes una amplia biblioteca completamente disponible para tu uso personal. Puedo asegurar que se trata de una colección considerable donde puedes encontrar todas o la mayoría de las respuestas a tus dudas sobre el tema. Aunque como te dije, no saques conclusiones apresuradas. Por ahora, tengo ir a recordarle de muy mala gana a McGonagall que el pequeño descanso que me tomé es justamente para evitar que me molestaran con cualquier maldito asunto que fácilmente podría esperar a mi regreso a Hogwarts, al parecer no puede prescindir del maldito director por un par de días.

\- ¿Te vas? –le preguntó la chica

\- No tardaré, solo voy a exigir que se respete mi tiempo libre de descanso, no voy a permitir que nos jodan nuestra vida a cada rato por asuntos triviales. – botó el pequeño pergamino en la mesa, se levantó de su asiento convocó su levita que se vistió apresuradamente y se acercó a la chica para darle un beso – Ponte cómoda y disfruta la biblioteca, de ahora en adelante es tu hogar.

Se besaron rápidamente y la chica lo vio desaparecer. Alargó la mano para tomar el pergamino y lo leyó:

 _Severus:_

 _Asunto urgente. Necesitamos de tu ayuda._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

Dejó la nota sin prestarle mucha atención. En su cabeza solo retumbaba lo que Severus le había mencionado 'Magia de vínculo'.

Se levantó rápidamente de la mesa y se dirigió rápidamente a la biblioteca en búsqueda de respuestas.

Nos se percató de que por la ventana que Severus había dejado entreabierta entró levitando una carta pulcramente blanca, con el sello del Ministerio de Magia en la parte posterior y con la formal firma del Jefe del Departamento de Aurores: Harry Potter.

* * *

 **He aquí un capítulo más- tardado lo sé- que espero hayan disfrutado porque lo que viene en adelante… (je je je)**

 **Sin más.**

 **B. Sayre.**

 **Alma en pena, corazón destrozado.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, algunas situaciones en las que se ven liados los personajes son de mi autoría.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

Llevaba poco más de 2 horas en esa enorme, exuberante e imponente biblioteca, una como nunca había imaginado. En esa estancia, el diseñador del inmueble había prescindido de la división de los dos pisos de la casa, fusionándolos en uno solo y dejando un amplio salón de al menos 5 m de alto. Pese a las enormes dimensiones de la estancia, no había ni un solo espacio en blanco que careciera de algún libro. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de ellos de arriba a abajo, había estantes intermedios que estaba también repletos y mesas entre ellos con sus respectivas sillas para consulta, así como un par de sillones aparentemente muy cómodos, un par de otomanos y una mesa pequeña frente a un amplio ventanal en vitral, localizado en la pared opuesta a la entrada, brindando la luz justa que se necesitaba en el lugar. A la mitad de la estancia había una pequeña escalera de madera que guiaba a la mitad de altura de la estancia, donde de forma inmediata a la pared, se había construido un pasillo con su baranda de fina herrería que seguía el contorno de las paredes para poder acceder a los estantes de la parte superior.

La chica se quedó con la boca abierta, admirando al menos por 5 minutos aquel lugar. Inmediatamente pensó que nunca había visto una biblioteca personal tan impresionante, quizás era tan impresionante si la equiparaba con la de Hogwarts…

Después de su asombro inicial, comenzó a hacer su búsqueda dándose cuenta de que los libros estaban pulcramente acomodados por Tema y después de forma interna por Autor.

Se dedicó a darle un rápido vistazo a la colección y le fue grato encontrar que en su repertorio no solo se encontraba un mayoritario acervo de libros del mundo mágico, sino contaba con una pequeña colección de literatura muggle. En los lomos pudo vislumbrar a Alighieri, Baudelaire, Cazzotte, Cervantes, Dickens, Joyce, Goethe… Su rápido vistazo se volvió una hora, una hora y media… Decidió que terminaría de husmear su acervo en otro momento, ahora solo se dedicaría a lo que venía venido a buscar…

-Magia de vínculo, magia de vínculo, magia de vínculo…–

Se repetía la chica mientras buscaba en un estante que había identificado como la sección prohibida, Localizado en la parte alta, arriba del ventanal en vitral. En él había encontrado títulos como " _El Pergamino de Émeric", "Gato Negro", "Flesh and Bone. Sacrificio mágico", "El oscuro poder de la sangre",", "Sacrificio, imposición y deber. Preservación del linaje puro"_ … La chica evitó prestarle demasiada atención a los títulos tenebrosos aunque se detuvo cuando leyó un par de títulos conocidos como el "Necronomicón" y:

-¿El "M _alleus Malleficarum_ "? ¿Cómo…? –la chica tomo el libro mirándolo extrañada- ¿Puede ser que el martillo de las brujas sea de autoría mágica?- Sacó el libro y lo abrió para encontrarse con una página inicial que decía en caligrafía antigua lo siguiente.

" _Sobre cómo dar caza a brujas de ascendencia no mágica, impuras de sangre, arrieras y difusoras de la impureza de sangre._

 _¡Dadles caza!_

 _¡Proteged vuestro linaje!_

 _¡Proteged vuestro mundo! ¡Nuestro mundo!_

 _¡Mundo mágico puro!_

 _¡Pureza de sangre eterna!"_

Hermione sabía que el Martillo de las brujas databa del Siglo XV, pero lo que definitivamente no sabía era que había sido creado en un Mundo Mágico puritano de creencias y de sangre, para darles caza a brujas de ascendencia muggle. Libro que fue difundido en el mundo muggle, sin la primera página por supuesto sin manifestar su origen exacto (Mágico mil veces), siendo usado prácticamente como estandarte por los inquisidores muggles para asesinar a cientos de mujeres aun cuando no contenían ni una sola gota mágica en su sangre.

-Cuan arcaico es eso y cuan estúpido es el hombre a veces– Dijo la chica asqueada y con repulsión dejó el libro en su lugar. Tal parece que no solo había habido un loco que intentaba mantener un mundo mágico de sangres pura, sino varios y en diferentes momentos de la humanidad…

El tema a la chica la hizo sentirse mal, de malas… Dio un par de profundos respiros y después de advertirse determinantemente a no detenerse demasiado en los títulos, siguió con su búsqueda.

\- Magia de vínculo – repetía la chica en voz alta constantemente –

¿Dónde podría estar? La chica razonó que después de todo no iba a ser tan sencillo, no era como si el libro en el lomo dijera exactamente eso "Magia de vínculo", era un tema en específico y además un tema tabú según le había dicho Severus, seguramente lo encontraría en una compilación sobre temas similares…

En algún momento la chica exhaló un pequeño grito de victoria al leer el título _"Sobre la magia de arrebato, ardor y carne"_ , sobre un libro empastado a la antigua, con rugosa piel inhumanamente fría de color rojo, apliques dorados resaltaban las letras grabadas a fuego en la pasta y el lomo.

-Seguro encontrare algo aquí –se dijo tomando el libro apresuradamente – Iniciaré con este, después buscaré más –

Recorrió el alto pasillo rumbo a la escalera, por donde bajo y se dirigió a la pequeña sala frente al vitral. Se sentó y comprobó que en efecto los sillones eran demasiado cómodos. Estaba a punto de abrir el libro cuando decidió que no quería interrumpir su lectura a la mitad, cubriría sus necesidades básicas primero. Dejó el libro en la pequeña mesa de la sala de estar de la biblioteca y se dirigió a la planta alta.

Se dio una ducha muy rápida, se vistió de igual forma con ropa cómoda y muggle (unos jeans desgastados y una playera holgada blanca) y bajó a trompicones a la cocina para tomar un enorme vaso de agua…

-¿Pero qué…? –

Se preguntó en voz alta al ver el pulcro sobre sobre la barra de la cocina. Lo examinó sin tocarlo y se percató de la formalidad del mismo, con el membrete del Ministerio de Magia y la formal firma de Harry. Lo tomó en sus manos y al momento pudo ver cómo apareció repentinamente su nombre como destinatario, arriba de la firma de su amigo…

-¿Pero qué…? – Volvió a preguntarse la chica extrañada, al ver aparecer su nombre repentinamente en el papel- ¿Cómo demonios sabe dónde estoy? – se preguntó la chica contrariada y comenzó a liar en su cabeza si es que Harry ya se había enterado de donde vivía ahora… con quien estaba… su relación... Severus…

No es que le importara en lo más mínimo lo que dijeran de su relación, en realidad como pareja ya habían hablado sobre dar a conocer lo suyo, no gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, sino llevar una vida normal sin esconderse más… las personas se darían cuenta de inmediato y tampoco les importarí esto era muy repentino, la chica quería decírselos a sus amigos personalmente, para afrontarlos ella misma. Sin embargo ahora con la delicada situación de Ron, su relación con Severus. Las personas manipularían de mal forma las situaciones y sería un escándalo…

Abrió rápidamente el sobre. Dentro encontró un pergamino con un corto párrafo escrito apresuradamente.

 _"Hermione: Es Ron, lo perdemos. Por favor ven a San Mungo._

 _Te necesitamos. Podemos salvarlo._

 _HP"_

La chica leyó una y otra vez el pequeño pergamino, completamente contrariada. Lo que le decía Harry era que en efecto Ron estaba agonizando, moriría en cualquier momento, sin embargo había una solución que por alguna razón requería de su ayuda.

Releía una vez más el pergamino mientras en su cabeza escuchaba y revivía las imágenes de Molly reclamándole la probable pérdida de su hijo… los gemelos diciéndole que se fuera porque era lo mejor… la imagen de Ron postrado en la cama inconsciente con profusas heridas… Pero sobre todo sobresalía la imagen de Severus diciendo con dureza que ella que no tenía la maldita culpa.

Contrariada, comenzó a sentir su estómago contraído de angustia, su corazón comenzando a latir fuertemente… Ron era su amigo, lo había sido por años junto con Harry. Habían pasado por muchas cosas, buenas, malas, horribles, pero juntos… y sobrevivieron y tenían que seguir viviendo…

Iría a San Mungo y acompañaría a Ron en esta terrible situación, pasara lo que pasara, aunque fueran sus últimos momentos de vida estaría con él, con su familia, compartiendo su pena que sentía propia. Si había manera de ayudarlo no dudaría en hacerlo… Era su amigo, no podía abandonarlo.

Severus lo comprendería… Lo tenía que comprender…

Le escribió una nota rápida, diciéndole que había salido por víveres. Ya habría momento para pedirle disculpas por la mentira escrita. Lo tenía que comprender, Ron era su amigo y nada más…

Conjuró su túnica que se arropó rápidamente sobre su ropa muggle, guardó en su bolsa el pergamino de Harry y se desapareció.

...

Se dirigía a paso veloz a la habitación de Ron, a través de los asépticos pasillos de San Mungo. De pronto una mano la detuvo del brazo por completo, la chica volteó extrañada solo para encontrarse con su amigo pelinegro.

-¡Hermione, llegaste! – Harry se abalanzó sobre ella, dándole un abrazo fuerte

-Sí, lo hice ¿Cómo esta él?– preguntó la chica extrañada, correspondiendo el abrazo

-Nada bien– dijo el chico y de pronto se separó de ella, echo un vistazo alrededor y la tomó de la muñeca guiándola adentro de una habitación vacía que cerró y bloqueó con un hechizo.

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto la chica extrañada en susurros por la misteriosa forma en que actuaba su amigo- ¿Cómo esta Ron? – preguntó con mucha preocupación

\- Los sanadores descubrieron algo… no lo han comprobado pero han formulado suposiciones…

-¿Qué es? ¡Dime Harry!

-Parece que tu presencia, envuelve cierto tipo de… no sé, algo… no se sabe qué exactamente, que hace que Ron desarrolle una mejoría progresiva…

-No entiendo – dijo la chica

-Que cuando estas cerca de Ron parece que el mejora…

-¿Cómo puede…? – Preguntó la chica al aire –

-Quise decírtelo antes de que te enfrentes a todo esto, así sin saberlo. Allá, con Ron, esta toda la Familia y algunos amigos, hay casi un ejército de medimagos y enfermeras, Madam Pomfrey ha estado desde ayer, la Profesora McGonagall también… Pero nadie te puede presionar a nada. No deben. Estoy contigo Hermione, siempre estaré de tu lado, confío en ti y en lo que decidas.

La chica apreció las palabras de su amigo, sabía que lo que vendría sería enorme, el comportamiento de algunos miembros de la Familia Weasley sería hosco, tal como lo fue un par de días atrás…

\- Tengo cientos de preguntas, pero, vamos… -dijo la chica encaminándose a la puerta. Sin embargo tan solo unos pasos adelante se detuvo y aprovechando la situación le preguntó a Harry - ¿Cómo me encon…?

– Jamás menciones la forma exacta de cómo te contacte – Le susurró el pelinegro con mucha cautela- Es un medio muy antiguo, prohibido, actualmente inhabilitado y bajo estricto resguardo del Departamento de Aurores, es ilegal usarlo pero estábamos desesperados… No te encontrábamos ¿Dónde estabas…?

-¿Cómo? ¿Tú no sabes…? ¿El sobre…? – Preguntó la chica sin dar demasiada información-

\- El sobre llega a ti así sin más. Susurras el mensaje y el destinatario con un antiguo hechizo y la carta desaparece y aparece en cualquier lugar en donde se encuentre el destinatario… Por cierto no te encontrábamos ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Yo… no importa. Sobre la carta no mencionaré nada- dijo la chica un tanto aliviada.

Salieron y se dirigieron rápidamente a la habitación de Ron. Al llegar, se encontró al mismo grupo de gente que había visto en su anterior visita. Todos los Weasleys, Molly lucía muy demacrada mientras Percy mostraba lo que parecía su eterno temple irritable y arrogante. Sin embargo pudo ver que, tal como se lo había dicho Harry, en el lugar también se encontraban la Profesora McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey y el nuevo Ministro de Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Al percatarse de la presencia de la chica, algunos exclamaron un suspiro de alivio mientras otros susurraban cosas, la chica solo podía ver a Molly, estaba muy mal, la estaba pasando muy mal.

-¡Merlín, llegaste Hermione!- le dijo la Profesora McGonagall mientras se acercaba a ella con premura y alivio, la guío hacia el grupo suavemente – Pensé que jamás daríamos contigo.

Todos saludaron a la chica, algunos con asentimientos de cabeza, algunos con un 'hola' en susurros y unos más efusivamente, como los gemelos que no perdían su esencia y Ministro de Magia Kingsley quien le dio unas efusivas palmadas en la espalda.

\- Tan escondida que llegó demasiado tarde – Escupió Percy con desdén-

\- Cierra la boca Percy – Sentenció Bill

\- Joven Percy, le sugiero mantenga la cordura y nos ahorre sus funestos e irritantes comentarios, no necesita agregar más tensión a la situación. Así que, por favor, compórtese. – Le calló McGonagall con dureza. Y después cuando hubo incorporado del todo a la chica en el grupo se dirigió a ella – Hermione, sé y creo fervientemente que tú no tienes nada que ver con la condición en la que está el Joven Weasley. –Volteó a ver a ciertos miembros grupo con mirada dura y reafirmando su postura -

-Gracias Profesora – susurró la chica

-Sin embargo, como bien sabes, sucedió esta terrible y desdichada situación. Por la acción cobarde de unos insulsos, deshonrados y maldecidos hombres, que poco merecen el término de magos el Joven Weasley esta postrado en esa cama luchando entre la vida y la muerte. Sé que cuando viniste a apoyar, ciega y tontamente se te acusó de algo que, por Merlín y todos los magos antiguos, sabemos no es propio de ti. Sin embargo, mi niña, esta vez necesitamos de ti.

\- Siento mucho la manera en que me comporté querida… - Escuchó como le dijo muy bajo la señora Molly mientras se limpiaba unas lágrimas derramadas. Su marido la apremió abrazándola fuertemente y susurrandole "Bien hecho, querida".

-No se apure, lo entiendo – Dijo la chica de forma condescendiente – Yo solo quiero ayudar…

\- Bien pues, no hay tiempo que perder. – Dijo McGonagall con presteza- Quizás existe una remota posibilidad de que el Joven Weasley se salve. No lo han comprobado pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo. Así que si estas dispuesta…

-Claro ¿Cómo puedo ayudar? –dijo la chica rápidamente-

-Solo necesitas estar al lado del Joven Weasley para ver si reacciona de cierta forma. Forma que los sanadores suponen sea favorable. – Le dijo McGonagall de forma mecánica, la chica supuso que estaba repitiendo el mismo discurso que le habían dado los medimagos- Si es así, realizaran varias pruebas y hechizos para comprobar este suceso, la forma en que esto sucede, si se puede lograr la mejoría completa del Joven y el origen de esto. Si no pasa nada…

Se escucharon un par de suspiros de tristeza y un fuerte sollozo por parte de Molly-

-Nos queda esperar, sabiendo que hicimos todo lo posible por el bien del Joven Weasley y seguir buscando con determinación a los criminales que le causaron tal perjuicio para que afronten las duras consecuencias- Dijo con fuerza y determinación Kingsley-

-Querida, si estas dispuesta, necesitas entrar a la habitación y… -Dijo McGonagall-

-Por supuesto… - Dijo la chica y comenzó a avanzar cuando de pronto se escucharon unos fuertes y apresurados pasos en el pasillo

\- ¡Severus! - Dijo McGonagall – Encontramos a la Señorita Granger…

\- Lo he notado Minerva – Respondió en tono frio e irritado –

La chica quería desaparecer, haberse apresurado a entrar a la habitación hace tres minutos para desaparecer en ella antes de que la viera ahí. Deseó haber hecho las cosas de otra forma, haberse quedado en casa esperando su regreso y decirle que ayudaría a su amigo, pedirle que por favor lo entendiera. Sentía que lo había traicionado. No quería ni siquiera mirarlo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Giró hacia él y se encontró con su dura y fría mirada.

Todos lo saludaron con asentimientos de cabeza.

\- Se… Profesor – dijo la chica mirándolo de forma que transmitía que por Merlín la perdonara. El hombre la miró con dureza.

Hermione notaba como Severus mantenía la mandíbula apretada firmemente. La chica se mantuvo estática como si le hubieran aplicado un _pretrificus totalus_. No se podía mover de su lugar, su corazón bombeaba tan fuerte que lo escuchaba en sus oídos. Quería ir hacia el hombre y explicarle la situación, rogarle que por favor la comprendiera. No podía, solo lo miraba con profundo remordimiento, completamente petrificada en su lugar a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta de la habitación de Ron.

\- Te mande un patronus – Le dijo McGonagall al hombre -Diciéndote que parecía que el joven Potter la había visto y contactado en el Londres muggle…

-Lo recibí pero tenía un asunto que arreglar – Interrumpió Severus con frialdad y arrogancia- Un asunto trivial del cual ya me deshice o más bien él se deshizo de mi – Terminó con desdén el hombre-

\- Gracias por acceder a auxiliarnos. Por la investigación y prueba de formas mágicas para ayudarlo, por ayudarnos a buscar a la Señorita Granger– Le dijo McGonagall a Severus que permanecía estático y con temple arrogante y frío- Nos has sido de mucha ayuda y estoy segura que de una u otra forma la hubieras encontrado si no hubiésemos dado con ella-

-Lo hubiera hecho – Repitió secamente Severus en tono muy frio y con hartazgo - Si necesitas algo más, sabes cómo localizarme – Se viró con desdén para alejarse rápidamente no sin antes darle una muy dura y muy significativa mirada a Hermione-

-¿Te vas? –Pregunto la profesora y Severus giró levemente para responder

-Me parece que ya tienen lo que querían, así que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí…

Se fue rápidamente con paso firme. En Hermione sólo quedó la tenue imagen de su capa ondeando con fuerza, casi con la fuerza y rapidez como se alejó Severus. Quería correr tras él, detenerlo, explicarle porque lo hacía, besarlo y pedirle que se quedara con ella, que la esperara durante todo el tiempo que tuviera que estar ahí, sentir su presencia, su apoyo... Pese a la manera en que habían discutido sobre el asunto y la forma en que habló de Ron, teniéndolo como un estúpido niñato, lo había ayudado, a su manera pero había estado apoyándolos. Quizás si lo hubiera esperado y le hubiera dicho que vendría al Hospital la hubiera entendido, quizás pese a todo la había intentado entender, la había apoyado muy a su manera. De nuevo y con más fuerza, sentía que lo había traicionado.

Una mano halándola del brazo la sacó de su ensimismamiento. La chica reaccionó encontrándose con una dulce mujer vestida completamente de blanco.

-Por favor señorita, no hay tiempo que perder – le dijo la sanadora que la había tomado del brazo guiándola con premura al interior de la habitación.

* * *

 **Un capítulo más. Espero lo disfruten.**

 **Como siempre mil gracias a los que han marcado esta historia con favs, follows y a los que se toman la molestia de dejar reviews.**

 **Sencillamente gracias, realmente me hacen muy feliz.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente.**

 **B. Sayre.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, algunos anexos y situaciones en las que se ven liados los personajes son de mi autoría.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

Se sentía terriblemente cansada, su cuerpo le pesaba demasiado, su cabeza dolía ligeramente y pese a todo, aunque cerraba los ojos no lograba conciliar el sueño. Se encontraba tumbada de lado y con las piernas flexionadas en un pequeño y pulcro sillón blanco, en una de igual forma pequeña y blanca estancia que solo contaba con un par de mesillas y dos sillones, uno sobre los cuales intentaba conciliar el sueño. Las dimensiones de la estancia y su monocromía la agobiaban, aunque en menor grado a como lo hacía su situación.

Miraba fijamente la puerta que conectaba con la habitación donde yacía Ron. No sabía qué hora era, sin embargo supuso que ya era muy noche, tras recordarse que había pasado una tarde, una noche y ese día ahí, junto a Ron.

Desde su llegada al hospital, la tarde anterior, habían atravesado largas horas de análisis mágicos y al parecer, como habían supuesto, su amigo había reaccionado favorablemente.

La chica no tuvo que hacer más que quedarse a su lado o en la misma estancia que él, mientras los medimagos observaban cualquier tipo de reacción del chico.

En la tarde anterior, aun asimilando la dura mirada de Severus en su mente, cuando Hermione entró a la habitación y miró a Ron, no pudo más que ahogar un grito de asombro y un par de lágrimas surcaron su rostro.

Estaba peor que cuando lo había visto hacía apenas un par de día atrás. Se acercó al chico y susurró un "cuanto lo siento Ron". Después de esto, el chico comenzó a convulsionar violentamente, los medimagos se abalanzaron sobre él para intentar mantenerlo firmemente en su lugar para evitar que se hiciera más daño.

-¡Hagan algo! – Gritó en ese momento la chica-

-No podemos, tenemos que esperar- le dijo una sanadora abrazándola firmemente por los hombros

-¿Esperar que? ¡Hagan algo!- Volvió a decir la chica casi en un grito, con impotencia, mientras veía como su amigo se sacudía violentamente. Cuatro medimagos lo tomaban de sus extremidades afianzándolo firmemente a la cama, otro más revisaba sus funciones vitales a través de rápidos hechizos y recitaba complejas oraciones a una sanadora que apuntaba velozmente todo lo que le decía.

\- La vez pasada sucedido igual, entro en shock, después se calmó solo y comenzó a mejorar antes de…

De pronto las convulsiones cesaron y todo quedó en apacible calma, retumbando en la habitación el rítmico sonido de un pitido mecánico que salía de una pequeña máquina mitad mágica-mitad muggle. Su amigo dejó de convulsionar y todos los medimagos y sanadoras se abalanzaron y comenzaron a revisar, moviéndose velozmente sobre el chico, hablando fuertemente entre sí, discutiendo cosas inentendibles, aplicando hechizos a la orden del que supuso era el medimago encargado. Un par de ellos anotaba rápidamente, otro par revisaba mecánicamente al chico y pudo ver que uno más enviaba un patronus con un mensaje también inentendible.

La chica se quedó pasmada en su lugar, llevándose las manos al pecho y esperando que por Merlin todo estuviera bien. La misma situación siguió por al menos 20 minutos más y nada había cambiado, el grupo de medimagos seguían sobre su amigo y la chica permanecía estática. Un momento después Hermione pudo sentir un brazo que rodeaba su hombro, se trataba la misma sanadora que había estado con ella al principio, pero la chica absorta no supo ni como regreso de nuevo a ella.

-Por ahora está estable… – le dijo amablemente y apretándola con ánimo del hombro- Sin embargo, la necesitamos aquí…

La guio suavemente a una silla que se encontraba al costado de la cama, a una considerable distancia entre la que se encontraban los medimagos moviéndose apresuradamente sobre su amigo.

Pasó largas horas sentada en la misma posición, absorta viendo como el equipo de medimagos y sanadoras hacían lo mismo incansablemente: hechizos, anotaciones, exploraciones físicas… no perdía detalle de algún cambio que se desarrollase en su amigo, sin embargo este se encontraba tan inerte como cuando llegó.

En algún momento el medimago a cargo le pidió a la chica que saliera del cuarto. Salió guiada del brazo por la amable sanadora con la que había tenido más contacto. Salieron por una puerta lateral del cuarto, adentrándose a la sala en la que ahora se encontraba, sin embargo su camino no se detuvo ahí, salieron a un pasillo completamente vacío el que supuso era exclusivo del servicio médico y se quedaron unos minutos ahí paradas. La sanadora no la soltó del brazo, la chica pensó que debió de haber tenido una horrible expresión por el modo en que la veía, tan caritativo.

-Él va a estar bien- Le dijo la sanadora

La chica solo atinó a responder con un tenue asentimiento de cabeza.

\- Su prometido estará bien, no se preocupe- Dijo de nuevo la joven sanadora-

-Él no es mi… - Respondió instintivamente la chica-

-Lo siento… yo creí que… bueno su novi…- La sanadora se sonrojó y hablo rápidamente atropellando sus propias palabras-

-Solo es mi amigo- Interrumpió la chica- Un amigo a quien quiero mucho y deseo, por Merlín, este bien…

-Pueden entrar de nuevo, por favor- Interrumpió un medimago que apenas se asomaba por la puerta, su petición no fue eso sino sonó más como una orden-

Entraron de nuevo por el mismo camino por el que salieron y la chica al entrar al pulcro cuarto pudo ver como su amigo se movía de nuevo violentamente sobre la cama, la chica se apresuró a él pero la sanadora se lo impidió afianzándola del brazo. Sucedió lo mismo, hechizos, palabras, revisiones como si nada había cambiado desde hace un par de horas, los medimagos seguían abalanzados sobre su amigo, en algún momento la chica sintió como un repentino calor la inundaba y pudo ver que provenía de un hechizo que un medimagi aplicaba sobre ella y después el mismo sobre el chico que ya había cesado de convulsionar. Ella permanecía estática, esperando, sin hacer nada, sin saber nada, impotente, sin poder ayudar…

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Ayúdenlo! ¡¿Me pueden decir qué demonios está sucediendo?!- Explotó la chica

Todos en la estancia voltearon a verla alarmados, el medimago que estaba a cargo dio una orden al resto del equipo que volvieron a su labor, después se quitó el cubrebocas y se acercó a la chica.

-Disculpe Señorita Granger, soy Andrew Lewis, el medimago encargado del caso de el Joven Weasley- La saludo con una ligera y formal reverencia y después prosiguió- Como lo ha visto el Joven entró en un inicial estado de shock, el cual es prácticamente fatal en otros casos, pero el Joven por sí mismo ha logrado superarlo y estabilizarse. Durante ese lapso violento, nos hemos asegurado de supervisar todos los sucesos, evoluciones y cambios, los hechizos que hemos pronunciado no han sido más que de análisis, tal como le he mencionado, y no hemos intervenido con la mejoría del chico…

-¿Cómo es posible…? – Interrumpió la chica-

\- Él lo ha hecho por sí sólo, aún desconocemos de qué forma…

-¿No saben… pero que…?-

-Este, sin duda, es un caso excepcional. Durante todo el proceso desde que el Joven Weasley llegó, hemos realizado docenas de análisis de toda clase, pero no hallamos nada. Formulamos una arriesgada y azarosa teoría sobre que el Joven necesitaba particularmente de su presencia, Señorita Granger, para mantenerse en vida…

-¡¿Cómo demonios es eso posible?! ¿Seriamente qué tan factible es eso?- Preguntó alarmada la chica-

-Mmm… - El medimago guardo silencio por un momento y luego miró a la chica firmemente- Hasta ahora nos aventuramos a decir que es sumamente factible-

La chica exclamó un grito ahogado. Si entendía de lo que el medimago intentaba decirle: la vida de su amigo dependía de ella.

-¿Qué evidencia hay de que esto? ¿Qué es lo que tienen?-

-Contamos con dos episodios iguales: Él en malas condiciones, usted lo visita, él entra en fatal shock, se repone por sí solo y comienza a mejorar…

-¿Es eso suficiente para determinarlo?- Preguntó la chica-

-En este último pequeño shock, un medimago por orden mía, les ha aplicado a ambos un hechizo de rastreo de correspondencia mágica. Este hechizo es quizás anticuado, se realiza para saber si hay rastros mágicos de una persona sobre otra…

-Sí, se usaba en el pasado para asegurarse de que en un ataque, la victima que señalaba a su agresor, se encontraba realmente en lo correcto. Se hacía rastreando la magia del acusado sobre la víctima…

-Lo conoce. Bien. Pues en efecto, ustedes cuentan con una fuerte correspondencia mágica que ha detectado el medimago… Quiero decir que no es posible que esto sea casualidad…

-¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué yo? - Preguntó la chica rápidamente llevándose las manos a la cara y cerrando fuertemente los ojos- Tiene que haber otra causa… Él no puede morir…tienen que ayudarlo…

-Estamos haciendo todo lo posible Señorita Granger. Realmente somos completamente capaces, a esto nos dedicamos, es nuestra profesión, diario nos enfrentamos a casos increíbles que hemos superado, sin embargo esto es diferente. De antemano le quiero decir que nuestra teoría no está completamente comprobada, sin embargo de la misma forma no está ciertamente desechada. Hay varios factores que apuntan más su factibilidad que a su refutación.

-¿Qué saben sobre esto entonces?- Exigió saber la chica mirándolo directamente-

-Hemos tenido una reunión que incluyó al equipo de medimagos y un par de magos y especialistas destacados, los cuales le serán familiares, hablo de Madam Pomfrey, la Profesora McGonagall y el mago Severus Snape…

La chica abrió enormemente los ojos, mientras el corazón de la chica dio un vuelco. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y si no se hubiera obligado mentalmente a controlarse estaría prácticamente hiperventilando. Al parecer el medimago no notó la reacción de la chica ya que siguió hablando formal y mecánicamente.

-Se tuvo una larga reunión, se les explicó la situación del Joven, su estado, síntomas y evoluciones, los métodos profesionales que habíamos aplicado. Ellos entraron a ver al Joven, hicieron las observaciones que les parecieron pertinentes, físicas y mágicas. Al igual que nosotros, quedaron perturbados, bueno solo lo quedaron la Profesora McGonagall y Madam Pomfrey…

-¿Y? – Preguntó la chica

-No tenemos certeza de nada. La profesora McGonagall menciono algo sobre una especie de vínculo, algo que inmediatamente el Director Snape desechó rotundamente. Sin embargo, él mencionó algo que nos perturbó aún más y sobre lo que estamos investigando pero…

La chica se quedó pasmada esperando que el hombre le dijera cual era la maldita conclusión de Severus, sin embargo este se perdió tan solo por un segundo en sus pensamientos y se recompuso rápidamente para decirle a la chica-

\- Como le dije, no tenemos certeza de nada. Sin embargo, con la ayuda de ellos, hemos estado investigando y necesitamos mantenerlos en observación mientras aplicamos nuevos hechizos. Temo que tendrá que permanecer aquí por un tiempo más. No se les hará daño a ninguno de los dos, sin embargo serán quizás un poco desgastantes mental y físicamente para ambos…

La chica solo asintió. Haría lo que fuera necesario, no quería perder a su amigo. Todos habían estado haciendo lo posible, hasta Severus…

En ese momento se perdió en su mente, cavilando lo que había concluido cuando vio a Severus alejarse con rudeza por el pasillo del Hospital. El hosco hombre había ayudado en esto, sabía que cierta y definitivamente no lo había hecho por el chico, sino por ella. Muy a su manera había contribuido para la mejora del chico, solo para corresponder a paliar la conmoción de la chica, en secreto ¿Y ella que había hecho a cambio? Huir de su casa mintiendo de por medio. "Tampoco quiero perderlo a él" pensó la chica con tristeza mientras su vista comenzaba a nublarse por gruesas lágrimas.

-No se alarme, por ahora su prometido está estable…

-Él no es… él es sólo mi amigo… -Interrumpió la chica limpiando una lágrima que se derramaba por su mejilla-

-Yo creí, lo siento… descanse por favor- Le dijo el Doctor señalando la ya familiar silla del cuarto-

Tras pesadas, agobiantes y agotantes horas de análisis, las que se convirtieron en un día y medio, el equipo decidió dar un descanso. Según el medimago encargado bastaba una noche de descanso para comenzar de nuevo al siguiente día con la misma rutina.

Y ahí estaba ella, recostada en el pequeño sillón de la pequeña estancia contigua al cuarto de Ron. Estancia que habían acondicionado para ese caso en específico, con un acceso desde el cuarto de Ron que mantenía con seguro, y uno más privado desde el pasillo del personal médico. En la pequeña mesa al frente de la pulcra 'sala' se encontraba un vaso con agua y un plato con frívola comida propia del Hospital que ni siquiera había tocado.

En su insomnio, pese a que estaba terriblemente cansada, la chica pensaba solo dos cosas: 1. Si es que era determinante que Ron dependía de ella, como lo iba a sobrellevar y lo que pasara definitivamente NO quería perder a Severus.

Sobre Ron… si realmente dependía de ella, no lo abandonaría. Lo quería, pero solo como amigo. Lo cual dejaría determinantemente claro desde un principio, a su familia, a él cuándo estuviera lo suficientemente mejorado a pesar que antes del ataque ya se lo había dicho, a sus amigos, a todo el mundo para que no especulasen cosas entre ella y Ron que no tenían sentido, al menos no para ella, tal como lo habían hecho la sanadora y el medimago apenas unas horas antes.

Sobre Severus… La chica le había mentido con una simple y estúpida nota con una muy estúpida escusa, prácticamente escapándose de su casa para estar ahí. Llegó al Hospital con el estúpido pensamiento de que para lo que la buscaba Harry no tomaría mucho tiempo, logrando regresar a la Hilandera antes de que Severus regresase. No sucedió así. Y en cambio, la encontró ahí y le brindó una oscura y desdeñosa mirada antes de irse.

Por lo que había dicho el hombre, Hermione intentó reconstruir las cosas: McGonagall había llamado a Severus apenas un día atrás para pedirle ayuda sobre Ron, el hombre había accedido y seguramente a regañadientes mas no por el chico sino por ella. En el tiempo que ella divagaba en su biblioteca, el hombre había estado apoyado en el lugar. Cuando no lograron nada la Profesora pidió que la encontrase, a lo cual el hombre accedió sabiendo de antemano en donde se encontraba. Al llegar el hombre a casa y buscarla sin resultados, indudablemente halló su estúpida nota y seguramente no le tomó más de un segundo concluir en donde se encontraba.

Seguramente Severus se sentía traicionado y ella, bueno, ella se sentía terriblemente arrepentida. En primer lugar por haberle mentido y haberse largado. En segundo lugar por no haber corrido a detenerlo después de mirarla oscuramente, en ese momento hubiese querido decirle "Perdón, tenía que hacerlo. Sera solo un momento y nos vamos a casa, juntos…".

La chica lo conocía, el hombre era hostil, recio y hosco, tal como todos sabían, pero con ella mostraba además otra faceta que nunca nadie (ni ella) hubiera imaginado, se preocupaba por ella ¿No había habido ningún momento, durante la guerra después de sus pasionales, prohibidos y ocultos encuentros, en el que el hombre no le dijera que por Merlín se cuidara y mantuviera en constante alerta?, la procuraba ¿No, en esa misma época el hombre la proveía de lo que la chica necesitase tanto física como mental y materialmente?, tan protector ¿Cuántas veces le repetía los lugares más seguros, los hechizos de protección y ataque más efectivos?, tan pasional en todos los sentidos, ¿No se lo había demostrado en sus furtivos encuentros, o en sus palabras que a constantemente la sorprendían? Como aquella vez que se encontraron fugazmente antes de la batalla final, momento en el que solo compartieron un rápido beso después del cual el hombre con los ojos cerrados y manteniendo unidas sus frentes le dijo "Por esto, por esto valdría la pena sobrevivir"… sabía que la quería, muy a su manera, el mismo se lo había dicho apenas un par de días atrás "Por el amor que te tengo no me pidas que lo entienda"…

"¿Cómo diablos voy a arreglar esto?" Se preguntó mentalmente la chica, mientras apretaba aún más fuerte los ojos, abrazándose a si misma por el vorágine de angustia y desasosiego que se apoderaba de ella.

Cayó en un estado de un profundo arrepentimiento y la tristeza inundaba su ser, haciendo que se sumiera en un fuerte estado de ansiedad, angustia y miedo. Pensaba una y otra vez sobre ambas situaciones, sin embargo simplemente no llegaba a ninguna solución y su mortificación crecía y crecía más…

Pasaron horas y la chica seguía sin poder dormir. La preocupación y angustia la abarcaban por completo, sin embargo se mantenía en el mismo punto, recostada de lado sobre el pequeño sillón, abrazándose a sí misma, la mirada perdida, mostrando un temple casi imperturbable.

De pronto escuchó como la puerta que conectaba con el pasillo del servicio médico se abría suavemente, después un par de suaves pasos y escuchó como cerraban la puerta con la misma suavidad.

La chica pensó quien podría ser, y en su mente idealizó una sola persona. En un arranque de anhelo y con esa expectativa, que surgió naturalmente en su mente, se levantó de un salto esperando encontrarlo.

-Estas despierta- Dijo una voz masculina-

La chica miró al origen de aquella voz y la repentina alegría de su semblante se esfumo de la misma rápida forma en como vino. Tristemente no era Severus quien la chica creyó muy ingenuamente que sería "¿Cómo te paso por la cabeza Hermione?" se reprimió mentalmente.

-Los supuse- Volvió a escuchar la chica con la misma voz masculina-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto la chica saliendo de su ensimismamiento e intentando componer su temple –

-Que estarías despierta. Te traje té y una manta, supuse que querrías compañía-

-Gracias Harry- Dijo la chica recibiendo el vaso con líquido caliente y haciéndose a un lado para permitir que el chico se sentase junto a ella- … ¿Qué hora es?

-Las tres de la mañana. Tampoco puedo dormir, los demás lo hacen afuera, pero yo no y supuse que tú tampoco… Nos han dicho que ha sucedido, debes estar agotada…

-Mucho, pero no logro conciliar el sueño, esto es demasiado…

-Lo sé- Respondió el chico- Lo sé, pero ¿Estas bien?-

-No sé, Harry. Es la vida de Ron, no quiero pensar en nada que no sea Él con vida, no cedería a…-

-No sé si te han mantenido al tanto pero tuvimos una reunión, aquí con Ron, a puerta cerrada – La chica no dijo nada esperando saber a qué quería llegar su amigo- Estaba todo el equipo de medimagos, nadie de la familia para ya sabes para mantener cierta objetividad, Kingsley, yo, McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey y el Profesor Snape que llegó al último… -

-Algo mencionaron- Dijo la chica evitando perderse en su angustioso estado por haber escuchado el último nombre-

-Se supone que no te debería estar diciendo esto, pero ¡Vamos! Tienes que saberlo. Ni los médicos, ni el resto de nosotros sabemos que le ocurrió a Ron, que es lo que le está pasando o bajo qué hechizo está. Estamos en cero, no tenemos nada, bueno no teníamos absolutamente NADA hasta que llegó el Profesor Snape y dijo ciertas cosas que nadie tomó en cuenta y el medimago Andrew Lewis tercamente solo está manteniendo toda su atención en la reacción que Ron ha tenido, en esto que el Profesor Snape considera casualidad…

-¿Cómo, él que dij…?-

-Nosotros estábamos discutiendo sobre el asunto, el Profesor llegó después y McGonagall le dijo lo que sucedía rápidamente, pidiéndole si él podía hacer algo. Entonces Snape sin decir nada fue y examinó a Ron, aplicó un par de hechizos, lo mismo que hicimos el resto de nosotros, pero el en algún momento el Profesor miró a Ron fijamente con extrañeza e inmediatamente se quedó viendo a la nada como si comprendiera lo que le estaba sucediendo e hizo un seño como de irritación. Después se dirigió a nosotros diciendo muy seriamente que lo que tenía Ron tenía que ver con magia oscura. Nadie de nosotros lo había notado Hermione, solo Kingsley y McGonagall habían dicho que detectaban algo extraño, pero no dieron con lo que el Snape determinó ¡Magia oscura! Todos quedamos incrédulos y los medimagos lo descartaron, pero Snape mantuvo su postura. Entonces Kingsley, McGonagall y Snape comenzaron a discutir, en algún momento la Profesora dijo algo sobre magia de atadura o algo así, no recuerdo bien

-¿Magia de vínculo?-

-¡Si eso! Magia de vínculo, pero Snape alzando la voz desecho la idea diciendo que era completamente absurdo dar por hecho algo que solo era una burda casualidad y que lo que el detectaba no era otra cosa más que magia oscura, una clase de hechizo muy oscuro y muy antiguo porque casi era indetectable y hasta ahora desconocido. Seguimos discutiendo por bastante tiempo aunque no llegamos, bueno ellos no llegaron a nada, pero los medimagos presionaron sobre que te teníamos que encontrarte. Snape le dijo a McGonagall que tenían que investigar más e intentar contrarrestar el mal de Ron con lo mismo. La Profesora dijo que no perdían nada con intentar pero que se apresurara, Snape salió pero nosotros seguimos ahí por bastante tiempo más y los medimagos seguían presionando sobre traerte o no asumirían consecuencias. Así que McGonagall envió un patronus a Snape para que regresara y llegó poco después, le susurró algo a McGonagall y ella solo asintió. Entonces Snape se acercó a Ron y comenzó a murmuran hechizos inentendibles sobre él. Nos quedamos estáticos esperando a ver que sucedía y sorpresivamente mientras Snape seguía murmurando Ron abrió los ojos y comenzó a boquear intentando hablar ¡Despertaba Hermione! Pero los ¡Ah! Los precipitados medimagos y Poppy se abalanzaron sobre Ron y comenzaron a hacer sus revisiones apartando e interrumpiendo a Snape, entonces Ron de la nada volvió a desvanecerse y comenzó a convulsionarse de forma horrible y todo se puso peor, se volvió un remolino de gritos, hechizos y el medimago encargado, el tal Andrew Lewis, prácticamente exigía tu presencia. Fue en ese momento cuando McGonagall nos ordenó a mí y a Snape hallarte, a Kingsley le dijo que hablara con los Weasley… y aquí estamos, pero confío completamente en Snape y sé que tiene la razón, confío en el… Y confío en ti y sé que si investigamos con la ayuda de Snape… No se, Hermione… No te pueden obligar a nada...

La chica se quedó callada mirándolo firmemente, intentando asimilar toda la información que el chico le había dado. Estática por al menos un par de minutos, boqueando para intentar preguntar todas las dudas que se le veían a la cabeza pero sin lograr articular nada concreto.

¡Nadie sabía qué demonios le pasaba a Ron! Severus había descubierto algo, lo sabía, pero no lo habían dejado hacer nada...

-Severus… Ron… Él, no puede morir - Susurro la chica sin dejar de mirar a su amigo-

-Lo sé, pero estamos y haremos todo lo que podamos... –El chico abrazo a la chica amigablemente por los hombros y prosiguió - Estas aquí, , yo estoy investigando también para dar con los malditos que hicieron esto, Ron al parecer también sigue luchando… Los tres, como en los viejos tiempos ¿Ves?

-Sí pero ¿Y si…? – La chica bajó la mirada ya que gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos-

-No pensemos en eso, Hermione, mantengámonos positivos… es como Kingsley lo dijo ¿Recuerdas? Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos, o todo lo que nos permiten, solo hay que mantenernos positivos, afrontando las cosas que vengan…-

-No eres tu… ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi amigo Harry?- Bromeó con tristeza la chica mientras se limpiaba una gruesa lágrima de la mejilla-

-¡Soy yo! Pero ya sabes, conviví bastante tiempo con la más inteligente, cuerda, estable y positiva de las amigas y algo se me pegó, se llama Hermione Granger ¿La conocerás? Una chica sumamente inteligente, un tanto mandona…

-¡Oye! –Reclamó la chica dándole un suave puñetazo en la pierna al chico-

Se rieron por lo bajo.

-En serio, Hermione. Quiero a Ron tanto como tú, es como mi hermano, ambos lo son y hemos dado tanto por el en estos días. Si crees que debes quedarte porque te parece que los medimagos están en lo correcto, está bien. Si decides que salgamos de aquí para a investigar sobre lo que le sucede a Ron rogándole al Profesor Snape ayuda, está bien. Si crees que tal vez Ron mejore estos días y después nos podamos dedicar a investigar, está bien… Te lo dije, te apoyo en lo que decidas porque confío en ti.

-Gracias, Harry – respondió con tristeza la chica y después dijo con una leve sonrisa- Creo que el Departamento de Aurores tiene el mejor de los Jefes y yo terriblemente no me había percatado-

-¡Oh vamos Hermione! Pues donde te has metido que no lo has notado… Aunque sigo siendo el mismo crio torpe que conoces y tengo que confesarte que varias veces he desistido de correr a buscarte como para que me auxilies como antes, pero en momentos como estos debo de mantener la compostura…

Se rieron de nuevo por lo bajo por la broma del chico. Conversaron un rato más hasta que ambos se quedaron suavemente dormidos, sentados en el sillón sin que les pareciera nada incómodo.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana el grupo de medimagos despertó a los chicos dándoles la noticia de que al parecer el estado de Ron iba en mejoría, pero aún no se encontraba fuera de peligro del todo y que ese día se dedicarían a hacer lo mismo que el día anterior: exámenes mágicos, hechizos, observaciones… Harry le pregunto a la chica si estaba de acuerdo, a lo que ella sin pensarlo mucho dijo que si y se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Ron.

…

Era tarde, casi noche. Ese día se le había hecho eterno y las examinaciones aún más pesadas y agotadoras que las de los días anteriores. Reposaba, obedeciendo a la recomendación de un medimago de que descansara un poco, en su familiar sillón de la estancia anexa a la de Ron.

Se estaba preparando para otra noche de insomnio y angustia cuando por la puerta del pasillo de servicio entro Harry, sonriéndole suavemente le dijo:

-He negociado que puedas descansar esta noche en…mmm…bueno…vaya… donde sea que sea tu nuevo hogar. He alegado y no es mentira, que necesitas una ducha caliente, comida reconfortante que no sea la horriblemente insípida de aquí, una cama y una buena noche de sueño.

-¿Y Ron?- Preguntó la chica rápidamente-

-El medimago dice que no está del todo mejor, pero que te necesita repuesta para seguir con esto… y yo prometí tenerte aquí mañana temprano, si es que quieres regresar claro, si no ya veré como…

-Estaré aquí temprano. Gracias Harry- susurro la chica levantándose y abrazandolo suavemente-

-Tienes que descansar, bastante te han desgastado y no necesitamos otro moribundo por aquí- Dijo el chico guiándola por el pasillo de servicio médico a la salida- Te acompaño a tu… mmm… ¿Casa? -

-No te apures, me voy sola- respondió rápidamente la chica

-No te dejare ir sola, no es segur…

-Puedo arreglármelas sola, no te apures. Nos vemos por aquí temprano-

Salieron a un soso patio de servicio muy pequeño tras el Hospital, la chica se despidió con un abrazo de su amigo, se alejó pensando que lo que le esperaba seguramente no era una reconfortante noche de sueño, sino una disputa por conservar lo que quizás para ella valía, bueno no podía decir cuánto, una disputa por conservar lo que la había estado manteniendo en pie durante la Guerra: Severus.

Cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable, después de decirle adiós a Harry con la mano, suspiró y susurró muy, muy bajo "La Hilandera", desapareciéndose inmediatamente en un sonoro plop.

* * *

 **Un capítulo más. Espero lo disfruten.**

 **Como siempre mil gracias a los que han marcado esta historia con favs, follows y a los que se toman la molestia de dejar reviews.**

 **Un par de anuncios:**

 **El primero… bueno, habrá una precuela de esta historia. Es decir de cómo es que surgió y se desarrolló este romance desde la Segunda Guerra Mágica ¿Cuándo? He de terminar esta historia primero. Ya se lo qué pensarán–"¡Ay, no te pases! Pero si tardas siglos en actualizar Bal, no me chin#%$"- Lo sé, pero me gustaría que supieran como, desde mi cabecita "enferma y depravada" (como me han dicho un par de veces en PM, y no, no es reclamo) se dio esta historia.**

 **El segundo anuncio es que he abierto una página en Facebook llamada "Bal Sayre", búsquenme así tal como está – sin las comillas :v - por si quieren agregarme, contactarme rápidamente, presionarme para que actualice, desahogarse, maldecirme… En la página además responderé sus Reviews porque acá los respondo en PM pero parece que no les agrada :'(** **\- lo haré por ambos medios, de cualquier forma :v porque los adoro queridos lectores-.**

 **Bueno es todo. Nos leemos en el siguiente.**

 **B. Sayre.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, algunos anexos y situaciones en las que se ven liados los personajes son de mi autoría.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII**

Se encontró sola frente a la enorme casa, en la oscuridad de la noche aunque casi de la misma forma tal como había llegado hace solo un par de días y con el mismo remolino de sentimientos que le provocaban un horrible malestar.

Nervios, ansias, temor, incertidumbre, angustia, inseguridad… Pero esta vez las sensaciones no eran provocadas sobre su prometedor pensamiento de una vida al lado de Severus, esta vez eran sobre solo una cosa: simplemente no perderlo, no quería perder a ese hombre.

Se encaminó a la puerta y esta vez de nuevo se detuvo frente a ella para intentar acomodar sus ideas y pensar qué demonios le iba a decir a Severus. De la misma forma, sus pensamientos y su titubeo fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió automáticamente cediéndole el paso a la chica.

Entró y todo se encontraba en densa oscuridad, tanto que tuvo que pronunciar un 'lumos' para poder mirar a donde se dirigía. La casa se mantenía tal como cuando la había dejado, aunque completamente oscura y con un profundo silencio.

La chica temió que el hombre no se encontrase en casa. Sin embargo, evitando entrar en pánico se obligó a tomar un par de profundas respiraciones y se encaminó con calma por las escaleras hacia su habitación. No lo halló ahí, el cuarto estaba de la misma forma como lo había dejado, con la ropa de cama desordenada, las pociones que Severus le había administrado en una mesilla y un libro abierto en un sillón de descanso.

La chica en medio del cuarto y de espaldas a la puerta, se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentando pensar en que otro lugar podía buscar, mientras comenzaba a hiperventilar sintiendo su corazón latiendo rápidamente y como una ola de adrenalina se apoderaba de ella. Solo le tomó un par de segundos pensar en el siguiente lugar en donde buscar: Hogwarts y sin pensarlo rápidamente se giró para salir apresuradamente con tal destino.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?-

-¡Severus! – Gritó la chica entre asustada y aliviada, llevándose ambas manos al pecho para tranquilizarse-

El hombre se mantenía en el umbral de la puerta mirándola fijamente. Por la oscuridad no podía distinguir por completo sus rasgos, pero el tono de su voz y su postura mostraban una muy oscura hostilidad.

-Yo… - Comenzó a decir la chica-

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Interrumpió inmediatamente el hombre-

-Yo… solo…-

-¿No deberías estar en el hospital con tu…-

-Yo…

-Yo, yo, yo ¿Yo qué Hermione?-

La chica se quedó callada. El hombre estaba comportándose bastante peor de lo que era normalmente: aún más hostil, arrogante y amenazador, son una postura totalmente rígida y un tanto al acecho, recargado en el marco de la puerta. La chica aspiro un par de bocanadas de aire sin saber cómo comenzar. Optó por comenzar a acercarse un poco al hombre.

Severus no se inmutó hasta que la chica estuvo solo a un par de pasos de él, en ese momento se pudo completamente rígido, se alejó un poco y extendió la mano para detenerla

-No- Le dijo el hombre muy bajo-

La chica se detuvo completamente extrañada, sin embargo no desistió y dio un par de pasos más aproximándose a él.

-No, detente- El hombre le dijo más alto volviendo a extender su mano en señal de parar la aproximación de la chica.

Hermione, se detuvo de nuevo entre contrariada y temerosa. Quería hablarle, pero no cómo comenzar y de cualquier forma sentía que en ese momento no podía exclamar ningún sonido. Hizo un intento más de acercarse y de nuevo Severus se apartó más de ella.

-No, aléjate -

-Severus por favor… - Comenzó a decir la chica y en ese momento pese a que aún estaba un tanto lejos de él pudo percibir un fuerte olor- ¿Has estado tomando? – Le preguntó la chica con cautela-

-¿Te importa lo que hago?-

-Sabes que si…

-Lo dudo, hasta donde sé tu atención está totalmente concentrada en el pelirrojo imberbe…

-Lo de Ron… Yo… No puedo abandonarlo y dejarlo morir…

-Entonces vete con él.- Le dijo el hombre con determinación y en ese momento le dio la espalda y se alejó rápidamente.

La chica emitió un gruñido bajo y un fuerte suspiro tomándose las sienes con ambas manos. Sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil, en sí el hombre no lo era en absoluto. Sin perder más tiempo en sus pensamientos se dirigió tras el hombre que ya le llevaba una buena distancia.

Los siguió por el corredor, por las escaleras hacia abajo y hasta cuando el hombre se perdió tras la puerta de la biblioteca. Cuando la chica entro a la estancia siguiendo sus pasos pudo ver que esta se encontraba sobriamente iluminada con un par de velas a punto de consumirse. La luz apenas dejaba vislumbrar el pequeño desastre que había ahí: algunos libros regados por el piso con completo descuido la chica supuso que habían sido arrojados ahí violentamente, un par de muebles fuera de su lugar donde la chica los había visto y puestos en posiciones extrañas, una pequeña escalera de manera reducida a astillas al igual que una mesa de estudio y una sección del andador superior y el vitral ¡Merlín, el vitral! Con un hueco irregular al centro y a partir de este se desperdigaban irregulares grietas por el mismo, los vidrios rotos coloridos destellaban en el piso a la luz de la vela.

Severus se había tumbado ya libremente en un sillón mientras se empinaba una botella de whiskey de fuego bebiéndose el poco líquido de quedaba y después aventándola sin tiento hacia el lado donde ya se encontraba una botella vacía.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó la chica aún estática mirando todo el desastre-

-Nada que te interese, vete- Respondió el hombre mientras comenzaba a abrir una tercera botella de alcohol-

-Por favor Severus… -Dijo la chica y comenzó a acercarse de nuevo al hombre con la intención de quitarle la botella para hablar-

-No, te dije que de te vayas. Ahora –

La chica se detuvo abriendo los ojos completamente impresionada, después arrugo el ceño y tomando un gran suspiro comenzó:

-No me voy a ir Severus, por favor. Te pedí que comprendieras. Él es sólo mi amigo y si necesita mi ayuda no voy a negársela-

-Y yo te dije que entonces te largues con el cómo lo hiciste días atrás- Le dijo el hombre evitando su mirada-

-Tuve que hacerlo, no sabía cuánto tardarías y Harry dijo que era urgente-

\- ¿Potter también eh? Ve con ellos entonces… -El hombre mantenía su mirada en cualquier cosa menos en ella-

-Él me dijo lo que pasó, Harry confía en ti…

-Pffff San Potter confía en mí… - Repitió Severus en tono de burla mientras tomaba un gran trago de whiskey-

-Sabes que él lo hace, cuando todo acabo él te lo dijo, que te guardaba profundo respeto y confianza-

-¿Aun después de saber que me he estado cogiendo a su brillante amiga?- Escupió el hombre con arrogancia mirándola esta vez a los ojos-

-¡Severus! –Dijo con tono de amonestación la chica por cómo se refirió al asunto y la forma en que lo dijo- Él no sabe…

-¿Cómo demonios dio contigo entonces?-

-Con un mensaje que llegó aquí, no sé exactamente como…

-Bien ¿Es todo lo que…

-Entiéndeme, parecía urgente… realmente en este momento él me necesita pero no significa nada. Te mentí, sí y lo siento mucho. Solo necesito que me comprendas y me apoyes. Te necesito conmigo en esto. Te necesito…

-¿Ya dijiste que tenías que decir?-

-¿Por qué demonios no puedes entenderlo? ¿Te es tan difícil entender que no podría dejar morir a mi amigo por mi culpa?-

-¡Carajo! ¡No es tu puta culpa!–

-¡Lo es ahora! No me refiero al ataque, sino a que parece que su vida ahora depende de mí, si lo abandono esta vez realmente moriría por mi culpa…

-¡Lo que le esté pasando a ese niño idiota no es tu puta culpa ni depende de ti! Encontré un rastro de magia oscura antigua en él, casi imperceptible, su estado no es accidental…

-En este momento Ron depende de mí y yo te necesito a ti para sobrellevar todo esto ¿Por qué te es tan difícil entenderlo? ¡Solo quiero ayudarlo! –

-¿Me necesitas a mí y también necesitas estar con él? – El hombre soltó un bufido de burla- No me voy a prestar a tu juego-

-No es un maldito juego ¡Demonios Severus! ¿Por-qué-no-puedes-entenderlo? - Le dijo la chica con frustración- ¡Solo quiero ayudar!-

-¡Entonces lárgate! Y sobre esto – El hombre los señaló a ambos a la vez y prosiguió con desdén- Nos entretuvimos, cogimos a nuestro puto antojo y ya, no hay más ni debe de haberlo. No te puedo negar que me entretuve, lo disfrute en su momento, al aparecer tú también, a menos que hayas fingido todo el tiempo, pasando solo el tiempo y esperado con ansias el momento en el que se diera la oportunidad para regresar con tu obtuso Weasley, lo cual no me sorprendería en lo más mínimo…

-¡No!-

Le interrumpió y advirtió Hermione, quedándose en shock al escucharlo referirse a su relación y a ella de ese modo. Tan despectivo y cruel. La chica no podía creer lo que el hombre estaba diciendo. Jamás le había hablado a sí de esa forma mientras estuvieron juntos, jamás ¿Eso había sido esto para él? ¿Una puta aventura? ¿Una cogida casual y ya? ¿El hombre creía que ella había estado jugando con él? ¿Creía que ella quería estar con Ron?

Un par de lágrimas comenzaron a nublar su vista sin embargo se las limpió rápidamente con el dorso de la mano con coraje ¿Cómo pensaba eso después de lo que habían pasado?.

Pensó en varias cosas que decirle para demostrarle que estaba completamente equivocado. Sin embargo decidió no hacerlo, el hombre era tan jodidamente hiriente e inmaduro por comportarse de esa forma. Ya le había explicado su posición y el seguía insistiendo en idioteces sin siquiera escucharla…

Finalmente la chica, creyó caer en la cuenta de que Severus libremente le había dicho lo que al final significaba su relación para él.

-¿Eso fue para ti todo este tiempo? ¿Solo algo con que entretenerte?-

-Para que te digo que no…

-Vete al diablo Severus- Dijo la chica con un matiz de dolor, mientras su vista comenzaba a nublarse de nuevo, se limpió con coraje las lágrimas y lo vio levantarse del sillón para ponerse rígido-

-Y tú con tu idiota pelirrojo- Respondió el hombre con desdén-

-¡Cabrón! –

Escupió dolida y con coraje la chica e inmediatamente se giró de inmediato y se echó a correr entre sollozos hacia la salida para desaparecerse inmediatamente de ahí, aunque sin saber por dónde iba ya que las lágrimas nublaban por completo su vista.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta una mano la detuvo en seco haciendo que se lastimara el brazo por la rapidez con la que iba, sin embargo no le importó y comenzó a forcejear sabiendo exactamente quien la detenía.

-¡Déjame! –Forcejeo la la chica sin poder notar el semblante del hombre por la oscuridad del salón.

-Hermione… -

Escucho decir al hombre entre dientes y con ello pudo determinar que estaba iracundo tal como ella lo estaba, sin embargo la chica siguió forcejeando con fuerza, con su varita en mano dispuesta a lanzarle un hechizo aturdidor si era necesario-

-¡Tan jodidamente orgulloso y arrogante! ¿Así quieres que sea? ¿Eso fué para ti? Entonces ¡Quédate solo! –

En ese momento el hombre la soltó y la chica sin pensarlo salió de la casa. Tan pronto estuvo a mitad de la calle desapareció del lugar, sin voltear atrás.

Apareció en un oscuro y solitario patio ya familiar. Mientras corría alejándose de Severus pensó en distintos lugares solitarios para aparecerse, sin embargo con lo que le dijo el hombre sobre que podía encontrarla con solo pensar en ella desistió y pensó en cambio en un lugar a donde el hombre no pudiera seguirla por más que quisiera: San Mungo.

Y ahí estaba, en el pequeño patio trasero del hospital en donde tan pronto apareció susurró un encantamiento desilusionador y un muffliato para después derrumbarse sobre el piso dedicándose a llorar amargamente sin reprimirse. Gruesas lágrimas formaban riachuelos corriendo profundamente sobre sus mejillas, sonoros sollozos de dolor salían desde su garganta sin que los pudiera reprimir y el pecho le dolía horriblemente, sentía su corazón volverse pedazos.

Se desahogó durante bastante tiempo y cuando creyó suficiente, se obligó a recomponerse y entró al lugar. En un par de minutos se encontró frente a la puerta de su pequeña estancia al lado del cuarto de Ron. Dio un par de bocanadas de aire, abrió la puerta y entró.

-¡Hermione!-

La chica se sobresaltó ya que había estado esperando encontrar el lugar solo, pero se equivocó.

-Harry ¿Qué haces aquí? Quiero decir deberías estar descansando- Su amigo se encontraba tumbado en el sillón a medio dormitar-

-Lo mismo te diría a ti – Respondió el pelinegro con tono de amonestación hacia la chica y después se levantó y acercó a ella concentrándose en su semblante, se mostró preocupado y le dijo- ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sucedió algo?-

-Bueno, yo… No podía dormir y… ya sabes estaba preocupada… no sabemos sin Ron vaya a recaer… -Respondió la chica atropellándose a sí misma-

-No me mientas Hermione, algo te sucedió ¡¿Te atacaron?! – Preguntó alarmado el chico-

-No, no, nada de eso Harry – Lo tranquilizo la chica a tiempo antes de que su amigo se sobresaltara más- Es solo… estoy bien-

-¿Es Ron? Puedes decirme que te pasa. - El chico la miraba extrañado y con preocupación- Puedes confiar en mí ¿Estas bien?-

-No, no es Ron, es… estoy bien… Harry… yo….

La chica no aguantó más, comenzó sollozar estruendosamente mientras pequeños riachuelos de lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. El pelinegro la abrazo intentando reconfortarla aunque se mantenía rígido.

-Hermione ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto con evidente y creciente preocupación el chico-

-Estoy… bien… - Alcanzó a decir la chica entre hipidos y sollozos para intentar a su vez tranquilizar al chico-

De nuevo, después de un par de minutos se obligó a tranquilizarse y cuando cesó de sollozar, se limpió las lágrimas con ambas manos, se separó del abrazo de su amigo y se puso firme frente a él.

-Estoy bien, Harry. No es nada-

-No parece nada Hermione- Le dijo el chico viéndola con preocupación-

-Estoy bien- repitió la chica con ánimo fingido- Es solo, bueno… cosas personales.

-Si no me quieres decir está bien, respeto tu privacidad pero no me gusta verte mal. Si es por Ron…

-No, no es él- Dijo la chica aunque después pensó mentalmente "Es por él y mi vida" alejo la idea rápidamente y prosiguió con firmeza - Estoy aquí para ayudar.

-Está bien- respondió el chico poco convencido-

-¿Qué hay de ti? – Pregunto la chica para cambiar el tema-

-Hemos mantenido guardia desde el ataque, les di a los demás un descanso también. Mi relevo debió de haber llegado aquí hace media hora, pero ya vez él no está y tú me estás haciendo compañía así que…

-Si tu relevo llega, tú tienes que ir a descansar, yo me quedo aquí, no tengo lío…

-Jefe, lo siento… un contratiempo familiar me detuvo un poco- Un mago castaño entró a la estancia, se acercaba quizás a unos 25 años, alto, robusto y apuesto. Le dio a Hermione una mirada de reconocimiento y después una sonrisa tímida-

-No te preocupes Rob, quizás si necesitas más tiempo…

-No, no, gracias. Yo me quedo, ve a descansar. Vayan, parece que lo necesitan- Dijo el auror dirigiéndose a los amigos-

Harry asintió, rodó con un brazo los hombros de su amiga y la guio a la salida con él. Cuando estuvieron afuera, la chica se alejó de su amigo para despedirlo y cuando este vio la intención de la chica le dijo firmemente-

-No vas a regresar, tú vienes conmigo. Necesitamos descansar-

-No quiero ser grosera Harry, pero realmente no quisiera regresar a Grimmauld Place en este momento y encontrarme con…

\- La familia Weasley y demás se fueron hace un par de días. Regresaron a sus casas por propia decisión, Arthur insistió en que estarían mejor en casa. No hemos bajado las defensas, pero nos pareció que regresar a nuestros respectivos hogares sería más cómodo y más llevadero.

-¿Ginny…? –

-Hemos pospuesto la boda por los sucesos. Regresó a La Madriguera para apoyar a su familia…

-¿Pero están bien?- Pregunto la chica con cautela- Me refiero a ustedes...

-Claro, solo hemos tenido un par de disputas por lo que le sucedió a Ron. Es lógico, es su hermano y la forma en como se ha puesto Molly, le han alterado un poco la perspectiva. Pero al final ella nos apoya a nosotros, sabe cómo es su hermano y confía plenamente en ti, en mí.

-Oh – dijo la chica en un tenue susurro, evitando hablar demás sobre su situación-

-Vamos Hermione. Ven conmigo. Ne-ce-si-ta-mos descansar y por como llegaste supongo que no tienes donde quedarte…-

-No quiero incomodarte- interrumpió la chica para evitar que el chico indagara más-

-¿Cuándo has sido una molestia? Es mi casa y por consiguiente tuya, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. Tu habitación sigue tal como la dejaste.

-¿Con mis libros y todo?

-Igual, inclusive casi puedo escuchar tu voz mandona cuando paso por la puerta...

-Oye- Dijo la chica dándole un suave golpe en el brazo-

-Vamos. Así nos cuidamos los dos la espalda y podemos estar al tanto de Ron de inmediato.

-Gracias Harry-

Salieron al patio trasero del hospital y se desaparecieron rumbo al número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

* * *

 **No me odien, pero ¿Cómo se sentirían ustedes en la situación de Snape? Conociendo el carácter del hombre, buenooooo…**

 **Gracias infinitas a los que han marcado esta historia con favs, follows y a las geniales personas que se toman la molestia de dejar reviews.**

 **Bueno es todo. Nos leemos en el siguiente.**

 **B. Sayre.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Algunos anexos y situaciones en las que se ven liados los personajes son de mi autoría.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XIX**

Corría… Corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, inmersa en la oscuridad…Corría por un rústico camino de tierra y piedra. La chica no sabía a donde iba y a donde llegaría, sin embargo sabía que tendría que correr lo rápido posible para llegar a un destino igualmente desconocido.

Corrió pues, desesperadamente y en algún punto pudo ver entre la profunda oscuridad a lo lejos, tenuemente alumbrada por un nebuloso haz de luz: la casa de los gritos. Llegó a ella y entró, todo al igual que afuera estaba completamente oscuro y camino a tientas con angustia. En algún momento sintió que caminaba sobre algo viscoso, tomó su varita y susurro un _lumos_ , pudo ver que sobre el roído piso de madera se encontraba una mancha irregular y alargada de un líquido espeso y oscuro, la cual se alimentaba de un riachuelo que corría por el pasillo, la chica se puso en cuclillas tocó el líquido y con terror se dio cuenta de que se trataba de sangre. Sin pensarlo siguió el rastro y la condujo hacia un cuarto sin puerta. La chica con cautela se asomó el interior, donde pudo apenas vislumbrar como una sombra humana cubierta con una pesada y oscura túnica con capucha que impedía cualquier reconocimiento, se cernía en cuclillas amenazadoramente sobre un cuerpo tirado en el suelo. Inmediatamente la chica entró a la habitación y quiso conjurar una maldición hacia el sujeto, pero su varita no reaccionó y de su boca solo salió un grito ahogado que hizo que el atacante se levantara y saliera a trompicones de la habitación, empujándola contra la pared a su paso y sin que la chica pudiese detenerlo, atacarlo o siquiera reconocerlo.

Estuvo dispuesta a perseguirlo pero cuando se disponía a correr tras él, escucho como la desde el centro de la habitación llamaban en apenas un susurro agonizante. Procedía de la persona que yacía en el suelo. Se acercó y pudo ver que se trataba de un hombre completamente desnudo y herido terriblemente por doquier, de su multitud de heridas brotaba el riachuelo de sangre que la había conducido hasta ahí. Se trataba de Ron y comprobó entonces que la sangre le brotaba por todos lados de forma horrible además de sus aparatosas heridas: por la boca, por la nariz, por las cuencas de los ojos… La chica consternada susurro lo primero que le vino a la cabeza: un _Episkey_ que por supuesto no funcionó, las heridas del chico eran notoriamente graves.

Hermione comenzó a hiperventilar, por primera vez sin saber qué hacer, escuchaba como la respiración del chico la hacía con un gorgoteo que le hizo pensar que tenía heridas internas. Desesperada, tomó el cuerpo inerte de Ron y colocándolo parcialmente sobre su regazo comenzó a mecerlo en sus brazos mientras le susurraba que todo estaría bien con lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas… Inesperadamente la chica se percató de como las hemorragias habían cesado de la nada.

A los pocos minutos, cuando comenzaba a sentirse en calma, escuchó una nueva voz familiar que la llamaba con cautela, la reconoció de inmediato. "¡Severus! ¡Aquí!" gritó la chica muy fuerte para guiarlo a ella. Sin embargo Severus la seguía llamando, el sonido cada vez se escuchaba más cercano y la chica le gritaba aún más fuerte pero parecía en vano. La chica entonces, dejo con suavidad a Ron en el piso, transfigurando un tablón roído en una suave almohada que coloco bajo su cabeza y se levantó para mirar por la ventana hacia afuera. En ese momento Severus pasaba solo a unos metros de ella y la chica comenzó a llamarle de nuevo a gritos aunque dando unos fuertes golpes en el cristal. Seguía sin funcionar, el hombre seguía buscándola con cautela y con varita en mano. La chica permanecía llamándole a gritos y golpeando la ventana. No funcionaba.

Repentinamente, escucho como Ron comenzó a hacer fuertes gorgoteos extraños, de nuevo, volteó hacia él y vio como su cuerpo yacía de nuevo sobre un lago de sangre que aumentaba y se extendía de forma increíble llegando a los pies de la chica. Con frustración e incredulidad regresó a él, lo acomodó en su regazo y de nuevo vio como repentinamente las hemorragias cesaban y de forma increíble la sangre regresaba a su cuerpo. Con incredulidad la chica intentó procesar de manera racional tal suceso, pero en ese momento vio como las paredes de la casa se desvanecían en la nada, dejándolos a la intemperie en completa oscuridad.

Entonces vio como a una corta distancia Severus seguía con varita en mano, buscándola en murmullos. De pronto, tras él se comenzaba a acercar la misma sombra oscura que había atacado a Ron. A la chica le dio un vuelco el corazón. El atacante estaba cada vez más cerca de Severus y él no se había dado cuenta. La chica le grito con fuerza advirtiéndole, pero por alguna extraña y frustrante razón el hombre no la escuchaba. Quiso conjurar al atacante pero de nuevo, su varita no reaccionó.

La chica sin pensarlo, intentó dejar a Ron en el piso para correr a auxiliar a Severus, pero con horror se dio cuenta de cómo en cuanto ella dejaba de tocar al chico, este de nuevo comenzaba a desangrarse horriblemente a borbotones. Después volteó a ver a Severus y tras este el atacante se encontraba ya solo a un par de metros.

Lo que sucedió después paso quizás solo un par de segundos:

La chica le gritó desgarradoramente a Severus con todo lo que sus pulmones le daban para advertirle, pero no la escucho. El atacante se encontraba solo a unos pasos de él. En un arranque, se levantó tan rápido como podía viendo como en cuanto se alejaba de Ron, el chico comenzaba a nadar de nuevo en su propia sangre.

Corrió hacia Severus advirtiéndole a gritos y solo había avanzado un par de pasos cuando vio como una luz verde se estrellaba contra la espalda del hombre. Con horror vio su cuerpo sin vida se desvaneció violentamente sobre el piso.

Despertó de un golpe, completamente sobresaltada, con el corazón desbocado e hiperventilando. Le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de donde se encontraba. El cuarto estaba oscuro salvo por un pequeño rayo de luna que se colaba por una rendija de la cortina. Respiraba en jadeos, escuchaba su corazón en sus oídos y su cuerpo entero temblaba.

-Fue solo un sueño- Susurro muy bajo pasándose las manos por el cabello y tomándose la cabeza; flexionó sus piernas y enterró la cara entre sus rodillas- Fue solo un sueño- Se dijo de nuevo para intentar convencerse de que así era.

De lo profundo de su ser, al asimilar que realmente solo había sido una pesadilla, soltó un suspiro de alivio, después se tomó un par de segundos para obligarse a calmar su agitación.

-Fue solo un sueño- Se repitió de nuevo muy bajo.

Exhalo un suspiro más y mantuvo la misma posición, obligándose a inhalar y exhalar profundamente para calmarse.

-¿Estas bien?-

Se sobresaltó. La voz inesperada la hizo dar un brinco sobre la cama. La poca calma que había logrado se había desvanecido en un instante, sin embargo inmediatamente se percató de quien era.

-Sí, Harry. Lo siento, yo… Fue solo una pesadilla-

\- Siguen… ¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres contarme?- Preguntó el chico desde el umbral de la puerta-

-No. Es decir, sí. Vamos, estoy bien. Yo. Lo siento. Siento despertarte -

-No lo hiciste, yo acababa de llegar cuando escuche tus gritos-

-¿Grité?-

-Vaya que sí –Respondió el chico rápidamente

\- ¿Dije algo…?- Preguntó la chica con angustia pensando si acaso había gritado en nombre de Severus ¿Qué pensaría su amigo?-

\- No, tú solo gritabas, como cuando Bellatrix te estaba… tú sabes. Me asusté mucho. Subí corriendo… -

-Lo siento Harry, no quise alarmarte…-

-No te apures ¿Quieres contarme?- La chica solo negó con la cabeza. Harry por su parte se llevó una mano a la nuca y le dijo contrariado - ¿Quieres que me quede… ya sabes… contigo… por aquí? –

La chica soltó una risa con pocas ganas al ver la angustia de su amigo. Sabía que esa noche vería a Ginny en la madriguera.

Hermione sabía que desde el accidente de Ron, hacía un mes, que Harry y Ginny no había tenido al menos un momento para dedicarse a ellos. Así pensó que era injusto y además poco necesario pedirle a su amigo que se quedara con ella.

-No te apures. Estaré bien. Además no quiero ser aguafiestas. Disfruta tu velada con Ginny-

-Bueno, ya sabes, no es como si fuera una velada… -Dijo el chico levantando los hombros y restándole importancia- No es como que sea el momento para tenerla. Solo voy a ayudarla un rato con sus estudios… aunque sea un par de horas, ya es casi media noche y no creo que la Sra. Weasley acepte las desveladas de estudios aunque sean para el examen de admisión a la Academia de Aurores -

\- No creo que se oponga. Ron está mucho mejor y la Academia de Aurores es el sueño de Ginny, así que dudo que se niegue- Dijo Hermione con determinación-

-Pensé lo mismo- Dijo Harry dándole la razón a la chica-

-Vamos Harry, vete ya. Ginny te debe estar esperando y me parece que llevas un considerable retraso ¿Qué paso? Cuando me vine de San Mungo dijiste que me alcanzabas en media hora, s que se convirtió en ¿Cuánto? Dos horas.-

-Sí, es que ya sabes que Percy estaba de guardia y ya había acabado pero se le ocurrió quedarse un rato más y supo cuando llegaron McGonagall y Snape a la habitual revisión nocturna de Ron – la chica evitó soltar un respingo a la mención del último nombre- pues Percy no dejaba que Snape entrara a la habitación de Ron. Hizo falta la gran capacidad de persuasión de McGonagall y casi un equipo entero de medimagos para que Snape no maldijera. Al final le dije que ellos solo iban a verme a mí por 'x' asunto y lo mande a casa para que dejara hacer su trabajo a Snape y McGonagall y yo me tuve que quedar hasta que Rob llegó a relevarme. -

La chica solo asintió, sin decir una palabra.

-Entonces ¿Segura que estarás bien? – Le preguntó el chico- De haber sabido que seguías con pesadillas, hace rato le hubiera pedido a Snape poción para dormir sin sueños…

-No, no Harry. Me parece que él ya está haciendo más de lo que le gustaría como para seguir molestándolo – Dijo la chica con determinación y con un dejo de resentimiento que el chico ignoro por completo - ¡Vamos! ¡Vete ya!- Le animó la chica con determinación aventándole una almohada-

-Está bien, está bien. Nos vemos al desayuno. Descansa- Dijo el chico dándole la espalda y comenzándose a ir-

-Pásenla bien-

Escucho como su amigo bajaba por las escaleras y cuando salía dejándola sola. Se tumbó de nuevo en la cama con poco tiento.

Si, había pasado casi un mes desde el accidente de Ron y poco menos desde su fatal pelea con Severus, en la que ambos se mandaron prácticamente al demonio e implícitamente dando por terminada su relación.

"¿Pero es que acaso teníamos una relación?" Se preguntó la chica mentalmente con ironía. "Bueno, había algo entre nosotros. Algo que se fue al carajo por su estúpida inmadurez" Pensó la chica con coraje y resentimiento. Ninguno de los dos se había intentado comunicar de nuevo, al menos no ella, no le iba a dar el gusto pese a que sentía su corazón destrozado. La forma en que se había portado con ella le había sido suficiente para no hacerlo.

Le dolía, como jámás nunca algo le había dolido en la vida. Lo extrañaba, demasiado como jamás habia extrañado a nunca. Lo añoraba, lo necesitaba... "¡Carajo ¿Cómo demonios me arranco este maldito amor que siento por el?!" Se preguntó con coraje mientras sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse y un sollozo salía de su garganta.

Había sobrellevado su duelo de manera increíblemente bien. La chica no se había dejado derrotar por el dolor, a excepción de la noche en que habían peleado y ella había llegado hecha trizas al patio trasero de San Mungo, desahogándose inmediatamente como es natural.

Después de ese momento, cuando se acordaba y le dolía, intentaba transformar ese dolor en coraje u ocuparse en cualquier actividad que la hiciera olvidar su fallida 'relación sentimental'.

Si bien todo ahora su vida se le iba en San Mungo, al lado de Ron, había aprovechado el tiempo para actualizarse en varios temas de interés mediante la lectura de un alterón de libros que increíblemente había encontrado en la biblioteca del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. De acuerdo a sus recientes lecturas, expuso abiertamente su interés sobre todo en el asunto de Seguridad Mágica, tópico sobre el cual estaba determinada a adentrarse más.

De sus lecturas, además de hacer kilométricos apuntes, había aprendido una serie de hechizos y pociones nuevas, ambos solo en teoría aunque de los primeros practicaba solo los movimientos de varita en su estancia acondicionada al lado del cuarto de Ron, su pulcro 'presidio' como le decía ella solo para sí misma.

Constantemente a la cabeza, se le venía la pregunta de ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría así? A la espera de que Ron mejorase del todo para poder hacer su vida normal, tal como lo había planeado poco antes de su accidente. A las dos semanas del accidente a la chica le habían permitido (PER-MI-TI-DO ¡Que ironía!) poder separarse al menos en la noche de Ron para irse a descansar.

Si, Ron ya había mejorado. Las heridas ya habían sanado del todo aunque solo quedaran las curaciones para borrar sus protuberantes cicatrices, ya no necesitaba aparatos para mantener sus funciones vitales activas, durante ese tiempo no había entrado en shock y respiraba por cuenta propia… pero no despertaba.

Era como si el chico durmiera plácidamente durante todo ese tiempo. Los medimagos mencionaron que no se trataba de un estado de coma, ya que sus funciones no se degeneraban y sus reflejos reaccionaban a distintos estímulos. Reflejos naturales como cuando sus pupilas se contraían con la luz, o cuando sus pies se movían al chocar un pequeño martillo contra sus rodillas, o cuando su piel se erizaba y temblaba de frio cuando enfriaban su habitación, o como cuando suspiraba al escuchar esa música estruendosa y sin sentido que tanto le gustaba y el suceso que demostraba el hecho: cuando susurro un par de veces 'Mione' mientras sus parpados se estremecían por el movimiento de sus ojos, como cuando uno entra es estado de suelo REM. Pero el chico seguía sin despertar.

Naturalmente, como el borde conocimiento de los medimagos encargados del caso de Ron, no les permitía poder dar una explicación del suceso, ellos intentaban mantener las variables en su lugar para evitar cualquier desastre. Y esas variables eran 1. Ron, 2. Hermione, 3. JUNTOS.

Por lo tanto, la chica seguía ahí, al lado de él, por petición de los medimagos, aunque para ella parecía más una orden que una petición, prácticamente un arresto domiciliario en el Hospital, del que solo se separaba exactamente a las 10 de la noche para ir directo y sin escalas al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, junto con Harry, para dormir y al siguiente día, a las 6 de la mañana despertar y tomar un breve desayuno para regresar de nuevo al Sanatorio.

Comenzaba a desesperarse de la situación y sobre todo del insuficiente desempeño del equipo de medimagos, que intentaban desarrollar una igual de insuficiente 'investigación' sobre el caso (que solo consistió en la superficial búsqueda de casos similares por un par de días). Estaba harta también de los innecesarios y agotadores estudios mágicos que aplicaban sobre ellos. Siempre era lo mismo, los mantenían juntos de las manos y comenzaban a aplicar hechizos sobre ambos que nunca le llegaron a explicar, aunque la chica una vez lo demando ¿Para qué lo hacían? ¿Qué buscaban exactamente? ¿En que iban a ayudarle a Ron esos supuestos análisis? Hermione estaba segura de que ni ellos mismos sabían.

Recordó cómo una vez la chica sugirió que necesitarían la ayuda de un centauro, todos sabían que los centauros eran unas criaturas mágicas con increíbles conocimientos mágicos de todo tipo, si bien su carácter era sumamente volátil, probablemente y con gran esfuerzo para intentar convencerlos ellos ayudarían. El medimago a cargo se negó rotundamente, arguyendo que no necesitaba de ninguna ayuda y mucho menos tan anticuada como la de los centauros.

Con ese mismo argumento, se negaba a las visitas que hacían McGonagall y Severus al Ron, dos veces a la semana.

La chica se enteró de dichas visitas por boca de Harry, dos semanas después de su pelea con Severus. Ese día, cuando dieron las 10 de la noche ambos chicos se fueron juntos a Grimmauld Place, como llevaba haciendo por un tiempo. Ambos chicos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, y cuando Hermione se disponía a acostarse ya vestida con su pijama de franela recordó que tenía que darle a Harry la noticia de que Ginny había solicitado el examen de admisión para la Academia de Aurores. Cuando fue a su cuarto a buscarlo, vio cómo su amigo se deslizaba sigilosamente por el pasillo con su túnica de viaje puesta. Cuando se dio cuenta tuvo que decirle con pesar "Nadie tenía que enterarse de esto Mione. McGonagall me lo pidió con exigencia. Solo McGonagall, Snape y yo teníamos que saberlo. Ellos están investigando por su cuenta. Snape sabe algo. Pero nadie más debía enterarse de esto" La chica no dijo nada salvo que guardaría el secreto y el chico se fue completamente aliviado.

Ahora dichas visitas era secreto de ellos cuatr: Harry, McGonagall, Severus y ella.

La chica podía afirmar que Severus solo estaba haciendo por petición de McGonagall. ¿Cómo demonios lo había logrado convencer? Seguramente más había sido un mandato que una petición. O seguramente la intachable profesora lo estaba amenazando con algo para ello, tal vez hasta lo estaba extorsionando, si no ¿De qué otra forma estaría ayudando? Seguro no por voluntad propia.

Agradecía que en ninguna de sus dos supuestas visitas semanales ninguna vez se haya logrado encontrar con él. Simplemente no sabría qué pasaría si eso sucediera, tal vez abriría la herida de nuevo y no se iba a permitir desvanecer su fachada de indiferencia frente a todos.

Y bueno, si tanto McGonagall como Harry confiaban en que Severus sabía algo sobre la situación de Ron, tal como el mismo se lo había dicho a ella durante su pelea. Entonces ella, a su pesar, también confiaba.

Y por ello, durante todo ese tiempo, ella también se había dado a la tarea de investigar ocultamente sobre el tema, sin embargo, esta vez era un secreto propio.

De ahí la cantidad de libros que llevaba a San Mungo, alterón que aumentaba ya que al menos un par eran sobre magia oscura, escondidos tras falsas pastas con aburridos títulos, que ella misma les había colocado.

De ahí que ninguno de los medimagos que la habían visto sumamente perdida en sus libros no le prestara demasiada importancia a sus lecturas diarias.

De ahí que diariamente hacia extensas anotaciones mientras intentaba acercarse al origen del mal de Ron. Sin que nadie, salvo ella lo supiera.

De ahí que diariamente terminara exhausta arrastrándose a las 10 de la noche fuera del Sanatorio para ir a descansar. Cansada tanto por sus estudios como por los análisis conjuntos de los medimagos.

Sin embargo, pese al cansancio físico y mental con el que llegaba y se tumbaba en la cama perdiéndose inmediatamente en sueños, no dejaba de tener pesadillas. No lograba alejarlas de sus sueños.

Aunque siempre era la misma que había tenido hace apenas un rato: Ron inerte en el suelo, el atacante huyendo, ella auxiliando a Ron e inmediata e increíblemente sanando sus heridas y Severus cayendo inerte en manos del mismo atacante. Y le dolía, la aterraba demasiado.

Siempre la misma maldita pesadilla, hasta varias veces por noche.

Pese a su situacion, no podía imaginar que lo de sus sueños se hiciera realidad. No concebía perder a Severus, pese a que nunca fué algo suyo en la realidad aunque ella ilusamente así lo había creido.

"No podría imaginar un mundo sin él, aunque nunca siquiera estemos juntos" Se dijo mentalmente apretando fuertemente los ojos.

Se obligo a recomponerse recordandose que no se dejaría caer por algo que seguramente solo le importaba y dolía a ella. Tambien se obligo a pensar racionalmente en que solo se trataba de un estúpido sueño.

Pero ¿Es que acaso significaba algo? ¿La interpretación de su maldita pesadilla era literal? ¿Sería bueno decirle a Harry o a alguien más para buscar ayuda?

No logró responder. Se quedó profunda y tranquilamente dormida mientras la pesadilla esperaba hacerse presente en sus sueños, de nuevo.

* * *

 **Como siempre: Gracias infinitas a los que han marcado esta historia con favs, follows y a las personas que se toman la molestia de dejar reviews (que como lo he dicho, alimentan mi escritura).**

 **¿He mencionado ya que he abierto una página en Facebook llamada 'Bal Sayre'? Si ya lo hice, lo sé. Ahí, estaré subiendo las actualizaciones, respondiendo a sus reviews (que por ese medio se me facilita más), entre otros. Ahí también pueden comentarme, maldecirme, presionarme, etc.**

 **Bueno es todo. Nos leemos en el siguiente.**

 **B. Sayre.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J. . Algunos anexos y situaciones en que se ve liados los personajes son de mi autoría.**

* * *

Capítulo X

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-

Grito Hermione con furia y frustración, en el patio trasero de San Mungo.

-¡Estoy harta de esto! – Vocifero al aire a todo pulmón con aun más furia.

Y así siguió por 5 minutos más, entre improperios y gritos de frustración. Cuando desahogo todo su coraje, exhaló un último grito de frustración impulsada con todo su ser, con los brazos hacia atrás y los puños apretados, hasta quedarse sin aliento.

Al terminar de descargarse, se dio cuenta de que estaba hiperventilando violentamente, sus pulmones exigían aire. Escuchaba además los latidos de su corazón fuertemente en sus oídos, a la par de un molesto zumbido provocado por sus gritos y su alteración. Tomándose el tiempo que necesitaba para regular su respiración, se puso de cuclillas, abrazándose las piernas y con la cabeza entre las piernas. Minutos después, cuando su respiración se hubo calmado, se dio cuenta de que su ataque de furia le había servido para liberarse de la maldita carga que se le había acumulado durante todo el día, o la mañana mejor dicho.

-Maldición. Y apenas es medio día - Susurro la chica con desgana, se levantó con fuerza y dio un puntapié a una pequeña roca que se encontraba en el piso y que fue a dar directamente al zapato de Harry.

-¿Hermione? –Pregunto el pelinegro con cautela mirando a la nada, con su varita en alto.

Al ver a su amigo, la chica pensó en desaparecerse de ahí para buscar un lugar más privado y vaciar su nivel de frustración que comenzaba de nuevo a subir solo por recordar su maldita mañana. Sin embargo, desecho pronto la idea y en cambio, comenzó a deshacer el hechizo desilusionador y el muffliato que había logrado poner antes de su ataque, para evitar que alguien se percatara de ello.

-¡Oh! ¡Aquí estas!- Le dijo el chico un poco sorprendido y aplicando un muffliato como medida de protección y algo que ya era prácticamente una rutina para el brillante jefe de Aurores - ¿Te estabas ocultando?- Preguntó después con extrañeza.

La chica en su intento de responder solo rodo los ojos, hizo una mueca de lado y exhalo un profundo suspiro, prácticamente respondiéndole con ello.

\- ¿Por?- Pregunto el chico con la misma extrañeza-

-¿Por? Bueno por donde comienzo Harry- Dijo la chica con sarcasmo y puso sus manos frente a ella para comenzar a numerar sus problemas- Uno: El maldito confinamiento en que me tienen. Porque no es otra cosa más que un maldito confinamiento. Dos: el sequito de idiotas medimagos a cargo de Ron y su incapacidad para saber qué demonios va mal con él. Tres: tu esplendorosa suegra, Molly Weasley. Cuatro: ¡¿Ya mencione algo sobre mi maldito confinamiento?!-

La chica tenía cinco razones más para fundamentar su actitud, sin embargo decidió desistir de sus reclamos. No quería volver a enfurecerse y además Harry no tenía la culpa.

-Perdón Harry, lo siento. No quise gritarte-

-No te disculpes. Entiendo cómo te debes de sentir- Le dijo el chico con suavidad- Y créeme que también a mí me molesta sobremanera todo esto. Y por eso te repito lo que te dije hace casi dos meses, yo te apoyo en lo que decidas. Ellos no tienen por qué obligarte a estar pegada ahí como nodriza. Encontraremos otra forma para salvar a Ron, la forma correcta. Le he dicho a todos mi postura, que no me parece lo que te están haciendo y que te necesito a mi lado en esta investigación. El resto es tu decisión…

-Gracias Harry- La chica respondió secamente. La idea que le daba Harry se le apetecía enormemente. Librarse de su maldito confinamiento y ponerse a investigar en serio y a través de todos los medios el estado de Ron, sin tener que estar todo el tiempo pegado a él.

-¿Me dirás que paso?- Pregunto Harry con timidez, esperando de antemano un no por respuesta-

La chica suspiró. Desisto de huir rápidamente de ahí como le había propuesto su amigo y en cambio se pasó la mano por la cabeza y comenzó a relatar la historia corta.

-Pasó que estoy harta. Harta de avisar cada acción que voy a hacer y que me va a separar de Ron. Harta de que Molly me mire con desdén, mientras con sus palabras me trata de otra forma solo para que no me aleje de su hijo y este siga estable. Harta de que mis ideas y teorías sobre Ron sean ignoradas. Harta de esos malditos estudios que me agotan y que no sirven para nada… ¡Harta de ver a Ron postrado sin que reaccione y de no poder hacer nada porque no me dejan!-

La chica dijo aquello con coraje, de nuevo. Mientras el chico solo la observaba con completa comprensión.

-¡Han pasado casi dos meses Harry! ¡Dos malditos meses y estamos estancados! Sabemos lo mismo que al siguiente día del maldito ataque. Es decir: NO sabemos nada, ni que tiene Ron, ni cómo ayudarlo. ¡NADA! -

-Tranquila, Mione- Le dijo el chico acercándose despacio a ella para tomarla de los brazos- Siento esto tanto como tú y me frustra tanto como a ti toda esta situación. Me frustra ver a Ron postrado sin que despierte, me frustra que te tengan ahí esperando que algún día despierte. Puedes irte de aquí cuando quieras, puedes venir con nosotros a investigar que demonios le pasa a Ron-

-No puedo dejarlo, Harry… -Dijo la chica con pesar aunque la idea se le había pasado por la cabeza- No es como si lo abandonara a su suerte, porque jamás haría eso, más bien me alejaría de él solo y solo para averiguar qué demonios le hicieron, porque esta así… No me preguntes como pero he estado investigando, estos meses he leído sobre maldiciones y creo que daré con el origen del mal de Ron si sigo el curso de mis investigaciones, si tan solo pudiera… - Soltó la chica apresuradamente, aunque inmediatamente después, se le vino a la cabeza la última oración de su amigo- Espera ¿Cómo que "venir con nosotros a investigar"? ¿Quiénes son "nosotros"?-

El chico abrió los ojos de improviso aunque inmediatamente se recompuso y comenzó a responder con premura.

-Nosotros, tu y yo por supuesto… ¿Quién más?- Dijo el chico llevándose una mano a la nuca donde comenzó a rascarse con nerviosismo-

-Harry, si sabes algo es tu deber decírmelo. ¿Quiénes son 'nosotros', los que han estado investigando? Y ¿Qué es lo que saben?-

-Mione yo, no puedo… - El chico la miro algo contrariado-

-Dime Harry, por favor…-

El chico la miro con algo de torpeza, mirando de pronto a la nada y de pronto a ella, y cuando la chica creyó que iba a hablar, fueron interrumpidos. El apuesto auror que a la chica ya le parecía familiar, Rob, deshizo el muffliato que mantenía aislados sonoramente a los amigos y con un poco de pena se dirigió a Harry.

-Siento interrumpirlos. Lo necesitamos - Dijo esto a Harry después de brindarle un tímido asentimiento de cabeza a Hermione a modo de saludo- Es, urgente-

Harry asintió de inmediato entendiendo por completo a que se refería el joven auror. Y sin pensarlo un minuto, se despidió de Hermione disculpándose con formalidad.

-Esta discusión queda pendiente Harry- Le puntualizo la chica-

-Está bien- Respondió el chico en una mueca sarcástica- Te veo en… la tarde… noche… Vendré por ti para llevarte a casa, espérame por favor.-

Dicho esto, la chica vio como ambos aurores desaparecieron frente a ella, quien, después de un suspiro de resignación, regreso por cuenta propia a su confinamiento por la salud de Ron.

…

Horas más tarde, el tiempo paso tan lenta, tediosa y tortuosamente para la Hermione, hasta que llego el anochecer. La familia Weasley se había ido apenas hacia una hora y la chica, relajándose un poco acercó su sillón a la cama de Ron sentándose al lado de él. El chico se encontraba como si estuviera durmiendo plácidamente, como si ningún mal se hubiera cernido sobre él y como si en cualquier momento fuese a despertar pidiendo una gran ración de comida.

-¿Qué te hicieron Ron?- Pregunto la chica con tristeza mientras le acomodaba la sabana sobre el pecho- Si me escuchas, por favor, despierta- Dijo la chica casi en un susurro haciéndole la mano- No sabes cómo extraño tus tonterías. – Dijo con nostalgia mientras colocaba sus brazos en el costado de la cama y recargaba su cabeza sobre los mismos.

En esa posición, se quedó dormida.

…

Se despertó con pereza cuando una mano la hacía suavemente del hombro-

-Despierte… La llevare a casa- Escucho como susurraba una muy amable voz varonil.

Parpadeo un par de veces y levanto perezosamente la cabeza para reconocer aquella voz del joven auror.

-¿Rob? ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto en un susurro adormilado la chica-

-Nada, solo que ya es tarde y Harry me pidió que la acompañara a casa, el sigue ocupado, no podrá venir pero confía en que la lleve a casa-

-¿Qué hora es? – Pregunto la chica tallándose los ojos intentando desperezarse-

-Casi las 11 de la noche. Entiendo que usted y mi jefe, perdón Harry, se van a casa a las 10-

-Mmm si ¿Él no va a venir? –La chica no lograba entender las cosas ni desperezarse por completo-

-No, pero, como le he dicho, confía en que la lleve a casa-

La chica no puso ninguna objeción, así que comenzó a levantarse percatándose tardíamente que ninguno de sus músculos reaccionaban, debido a la pose tan incómoda en la que se había quedado dormida. Así que tan pronto como quiso levantarse de su asiento, su cuerpo se tambaleo peligrosamente hacia el suelo.

Los brazos de Rob la detuvieron acertadamente de no caer directo al suelo de cara. Tan acertadamente que quedo prácticamente abrazada por el joven auror que la detuvo apresuradamente evitando que se diera un buen golpe con el piso o con la esquina de la camilla de Ron. Tan acertadamente que justo cuando se encontraran muy pegados accidentalmente, entraron por la puerta Minerva McGonagall y si, Severus Snape.

Hermione se zafó inmediatamente de agarre del chico para intentar poner un temple rígido y completamente desinteresado hacia Severus. Aunque por dentro estaba que moría, su corazón latiendo rápidamente y el estómago ardiendo en ansias "Mierda, como me puedo poner así solo de verlo al muy bastardo" se dijo mentalmente intentando poner adjetivos solo negativos hacia el, dentro de su plan para olvidar cualquier sentimiento hacia él. Algo completamente imposible, ya que ni su cuerpo ni su corazón cooperaban con ello.

-Oh, Señorita Granger, joven Eaton, no sabíamos que estaba aquí- Dijo McGonagall un tanto fuera de lugar, observándolos un poco ansiosa más por verlos ahí más que por la forma en como los encontró-

-Lo siento Profesora, no debíamos de estar aquí, mi jefe no pudo llegar por ella y me encomendó llevarla yo a casa, ella dormía, la desperté, ella cayo y la salve de una buena caída, supongo-

-Una larga, burda y completamente innecesaria explicación- Dijo en tono oscuro Severus Snape- No-nos-interesa. Solo-déjenos-solos- Escupió con completo desdén y rabia a Rob, sin siquiera mirar a la chica-

-Sí, yo, lo siento. Profesor, Profesora- Les brindó un asentimiento de cabeza a ambos. Después miro a la chica para indicarle que se tenían que ir-

-Con permiso Profesora… Profesor- Dijo la chica con desdén a este último, dignándose a salir con la frente en alto y sin siquiera mirarlo ni mirar atrás, con Rob siguiéndola de cerca.

Cuando estuvieron fuera. El chico se apresuró por el pasillo, como si se quisiera alejar lo más pronto posible de ahí. La chica lo siguió de cerca, con el mismo propósito, alejarse del maldito que le había roto el corazón y que le cimbraba hasta la más pequeña partícula de su ser.

-Difícil ¿eh? Lo tuve de profesor solo dos años pero, uff… hasta en las noticias se dice que nadie sabe lo que necesita ese hombre para quitar esa cara de odio. Que ni con una hermosa y brillante mujer a su lado puede serlo…

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto la chica disminuyendo el paso-

-¿No ha visto el Profeta de hoy señorita?-

-Dime Hermione no soy mucho mayor que tu ¿Qué dice el Profeta?- Pregunto la chica ansiosa-

En ese momento, pasaban frente a la recepción y el chico se detuvo para tomar del revistero la edición del día del Profeta, que le tendió a Hermione mostrándole la contraportada.

-Véalo, velo tú mismo Hermione-

En la contraportada, una foto ocupaba media página del diario. Una foto que mostraba a Severus Snape caminando con una hermosa rubia con sombrero de ala ancha y gafas oscuras, que iba a su lado, muy cerca de él, tomada de su brazo que él le brindaba con total libertad. El titular decía: ¿Romance en puerta? Captados juntos en la privacidad del mundo muggle: Severus Snape, el reconocido héroe de guerra y Viorel Tannasse, la exótica rumana, reconocida investigadora de hechicería antigua.

La chica ni siquiera leyó la nota, solo aventó el periódico con desdén en el mostrador mientras intentaba no caerse en pedazos, no derrumbarse en ese mismo lugar y en ese mismo instante.

-Me da gusto por él- Dijo con calma completamente fingida aunque sin ocultar un dejo de odio, mientras luchaba internamente por no comenzar a explotar en llanto, producto de la segunda fragmentación de su corazón ya dolido- ¿Nos vamos?- No espero respuesta ni vio si el chico la seguía, ella solo avanzó rápidamente a paso firme con la frente en alto, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para no deshacerse de dolor ahí mismo.

…

Tan pronto como Rob la dejó en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Aunque arguyo que tenía órdenes de hacer guardia fuera del edificio, órdenes directas de ni más ni menos el jefe de aurores: Harry Potter; la chica lo despidió tajantemente y muy alterada diciéndole que no era nada personal, que ella podía cuidarse sola. Que se fuera a casa si no, de otra forma ella regresaría al Hospital a esperar a Harry.

El chico al inicio se negó a dejarla sola, pero la chica hizo uso de su gran capacidad de convencimiento y así con mucho esfuerzo logró que la dejara sola.

Al cerrar la puerta, Hermione corrió hacia su cuarto, mientras dejaba que la tormenta de dolor la poseyera, el dolor de su corazón hecho trizas, polvo, por segunda ocasión y esta vez mucho más fuerte.

El sentimiento llego duplicado, triplicado… cien veces más fuerte la golpeo, descargando todo lo que había acumulado en los dos meses que se había negado abandonarse a él, a ese dolor insoportable de la desdicha, del DESAMOR.

Llego entre jadeos, fuertes sollozos y con la vista completamente nublada por las lágrimas a su alcoba, cerrando la puerta con fuerza, recargándose en ella y derrumbándose en el piso sin miramientos y desahogando su dolor. Lloro tanto, sollozo tan fuerte que pensó que en cualquier momento moriría, de dolor.

Se perdió en su pesar, hasta que amaino un poco, pasando quizás una hora, dos horas… Y cuando pensaba que ya no tenía lágrimas que llorar, recordaba su fallido amor, el bastado que la había ilusionado y la foto del profeta, y una nueva ola de dolor se apoderaba de ella, haciéndola caer en llanto como al principio. En uno de los lapsos en que su dolor amaino, decidió acompañar su dolor con una de las cosas que más había evitado en su vida y que ahora sentía que necesitaba más que nunca: alcohol.

Así que limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su blusa, se intentó recomponer, se levantó y bajo decidida a encontrar una buena dosis de alcohol para acompañar su maldito, maldito dolor.

Bajo a trompicones las escaleras y cuando se dirigía a la cocina, escucho un suave ruido en dirección a la biblioteca. La chica se puso alerta de inmediato, aunque solo por simple precaución ya que estaba segura de que el causante del ruido era Kreacher.

Cuando llego sigilosamente al umbral de la puerta de la biblioteca, pudo ver como la luz de la luna proyectaba una sombra humana sobre la alfombra de la biblioteca. La chica esta vez se puso alerta en serio y blandió su varita en mano, acercándose con sigilo al sujeto.

Deseo por un momento no haber le pedido a Rob, casi ordenado que se fuera. En ese momento el auror pudo haber sido de mucha ayuda, pero vamos él hubiera no existe.

Cuando se acercó más a la estancia, pudo identificar que la sombra pertenecía a un robusto individuo, si un hombre. Así que sin pensarlo y sin siquiera darle tiempo a reaccionar, ataco a la sombra rápida e intempestivamente con un expelliarmus, el primer estúpido hechizo que se le ocurrió. Sin pensarlo, al conjurar el hechizo se adentró a la estancia afrontando al sujeto que sin ninguna dificultad evadió su hechizo. A la chica le tomó tan solo micras de segundos darse cuenta de quién era el sujeto que se encontraba en medio de la biblioteca, cuando el reflejo de los hechizos de ataque y evasión alumbraron su rostro.

Furiosa, la chica invoco un hechizo que hizo que la estancia se iluminara y nunca dejo de apuntar su varita hacia el sujeto, completamente a la defensiva y completamente iracunda.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Exigió saber la chica apuntándole amenazadoramente, mirándolo con dureza-

-Lo mismo le pregunto Señorita Granger. No sea estúpida y baje su varita - Respondió el sujeto con rabia y desdén, viéndola con arrogancia-

-No. Y deja los formalismos para lo demás Snape ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?-

La chica escupió con completo desdén a la figura completamente arrogante y oscura de Severus Snape, que se alzaba frente a ella con soberbia. La chica intento mantener un temple firme, sin dejar de apuntarle, con varita en mano y con la frente en alto.

Estaba dispuesta a que ese hombre, al que irremediablemente lo amo y seguía amando sin razón, se alejara de ella y no le hiciera más daño…

* * *

 **Hola.**

 **Perdón por la tardía actualización. Han sido tiempos oscuros para mi.**

 **En realidad, no sé si siga habiendo alguien por aquí.**

 **Pero si lo hay, gracias, por esperar, por leer, por seguir.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente.**

 **Bal Sayre**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo soy dueña de algunos anexos y la torcida trama.**

* * *

Capitulo XI

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Exigió saber la chica apuntándole amenazadoramente, mirándolo con dureza-

-Lo mismo le pregunto Señorita Granger. No sea estúpida y baje su varita - Respondió el sujeto con rabia y desdén, viéndola con arrogancia-

-No. Y deja los formalismos para lo demás Snape ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?-

La chica escupió con completo desdén a la figura completamente arrogante y oscura de Severus Snape, que se alzaba frente a ella con soberbia. La chica intento mantener un temple firme, sin dejar de apuntarle, con varita en mano y con la frente en alto.

Estaba dispuesta a que ese hombre, al que irremediablemente amo y seguía amando sin razón, se alejara de ella y no le hiciera más daño…

El hombre no respondió. Solo se le quedó mirando con desdén, en su típica pose erguida y malditamente elegante. La chica no se dejó intimidar y le mantuvo la mirada intentando poner el mismo desdén que él le demostraba, manteniendo aun su varita en alto apuntándole.

Se quedaron de esa forma lo que a la chica le supo casi una eternidad. La tensión casi se podía palpar en el lugar.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí?- Exigió saber de nuevo la chica-

El hombre reacciona dándole una última mirada de desdén y se vira de espaldas hacia ella, puede notar que hace algo pero no sabe qué.

-¿Y?- Pregunta la chica-

El hombre reacciona de nuevo, se voltea de nuevo hacia ella mirándola con hartazgo. No dice nada y comienza a encaminarse hacia la salida, Sin embargo la chica non se mueve de su lugar y sigue apuntándole con determinación. El hombre se detiene a un par de pasos de ella, viéndola con hartazgo desde arriba.

-¡Responde! – Exige la chica-

-Lo que hago aquí Granger no le incumbe- Le dice el hombre arrastrando las palabras-

-Me incumbe porque…

-No le incumbe y deje de apuntarme, no sea estúpida, está de sobra y es ridículo…

-No. No hasta o te expliques…

-Yo no tengo nada que explicarle a nadie. Menos a usted…- Interrumpe el hombre diciendo esta última frase con desdén-

-… Hasta que te expliques o te largues- Prosigue la chica, haciendo caso omiso de su interrupción- He aprendido que no puedo confiar en nadie, menos en ti- Termina la chica imprimiéndole coraje por su corazón dolido-

El hombre suelta un bufido de burla.

-Hace bien –Le brinda una fingida sonrisa arrogante- Sin embargo no deja de verse ridícula…-

-¿A eso viniste?- Interrumpe la chica- ¿A obtener tu dosis diaria de la satisfacción que te da fastidiar a alguien?-

\- ¡Ja! ¡Ja! – Escucha como se burla el hombre en dos carcajadas, casi suena realmente divertido y oscuro- ¿Se nota mi satisfacción por ello?- Pregunta el hombre con sarcasmo-

-Bien. Pues puedes obtenerla en algún otro jodido lugar, de mí ya no obtendrás nada- Responde la chica bajando su varita y dándole la espalda para alejarse inmediatamente de él.

Quiere alejarse lo más que pueda de ese hombre, no quiere ni verlo ni escucharlo, porque está segura que solo le hará más daño.

-¿Así como tú lo hiciste? - Escucha decir al hombre, pero no detiene su paso- ¿Obtener lo que querías con alguien más?-

La chica se detiene. Las palabras retumban en su cabeza. Con la misma determinación con la que se alejó de él, regresa enfrentándolo.

-¿Perdón?- Es lo único coherente que atina a decir-

-Sí, un consejo digno de la sabelotodo de Gryffindor – Dice el hombre con desdén mientras se acerca a ella amenazadoramente-. Largarte para obtener lo que en realidad querías con alguien más- Escupe el hombre con desdén -

-¿A qué demonios te refieres?- Pregunta la chica haciéndole frente con altivez y coraje-

-No se haga la tonta e inocente Granger. No le hace falta fingir. Es demasiado hipócrita de su parte-

-¿Perdón?- Repite la chica con incredulidad-

-Jodidamente hipócrita. Bien sabe a lo que me refiero.-

-No, explícamelo por qué no creo saber a qué demonios te refieres- Ahora es la chica quien se acerca de forma amenazadora al hombre muy enojada. Ahora solo se encuentran a un palmo de distancia-

-¿Ah no? De pronto a la princesa Gryffindor le dio amnesia, porque claro, no es como si la princesa Gryffindor jamás en su puta vida hiciera algo malo-

-¡¿De qué mierda hablas?! ¡Habla claro!-

-De la mierda que hiciste, de la mierda que te trajo aquí, de esa mierda que demuestra que eres tan común y corriente como cualqui…

La chica lo calló de una bofetada. Ni siquiera lo pensó. Solo lo hizo, con todo el coraje que le estaba provocando sus hirientes palabras. Hubiese querido darle una, dos, tres más, pero se quedó parada en su lugar, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de coraje y de dolor; con la palma de la mano picándole por el golpe que le había dado al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella.

Ese hombre que pese a ser atacado, se quedó en su lugar, con la cabeza ligeramente de lado por el golpe que le había dado. Miraba a la chica de forma muy oscura, destilando veneno, manteniendo la mandíbula apretaba. Lucía más amenazante de lo que lo había visto la chica jamás. Se puso aún más rígido recomponiendo su compostura, sin dejar de mirarla con furia. Sin embargo fuera de su porte sumamente amenazante, no dijo ni hizo nada, lo que desesperó a la chica quien preferiría que el hombre respondiera de alguna forma y más no que se quedara estático.

Quería que le respondiera, quería que explotara contra ella para poder hacer lo mismo contra él. Gritarle tan alto como sus pulmones le dieran, reclamarle, herirlo como él lo había hecho con ella, golpearle… dar por terminado esto de forma tan explosiva y pasional tanto como de la misma forma como empezó.

Pero el no reaccionó. Así que la chica se frustró y comenzó a increparlo para provocar ese desenlace que deseaba para cerrar este ciclo que aunque su corazón y alma se negases, lo creía necesario.

-¡¿Cualquiera?! – Increpo la chica con coraje- ¡¿Ibas a decir cualquiera?!-

El hombre exhalo el aire por la nariz. Irradiaba furia por todos los poros de su ser. Y pese a esto, no respondió. Y en cambio se alejó de ella caminando hacia la salida, no sin antes darle una mirada furiosa.

-¡Respóndeme!- Grita la chica aún más frustrada, siguiéndolo-

El hombre la ignora y sigue caminando. La chica necesita que responda, necesita sacar toda su frustración, coraje y dolor acumulados en estos dos meses.

-¡Dímelo! – Sigue la chica tras el hombre. Necesita un desenlace. Cuan malo que sea, suena enfermo pero siente que lo necesita, así que sigue presionando.

-¡No seas cobarde y termina lo que empezaste!-

Toca una fibra sumamente sensible y lo sabe. Lo sabe porque el hombre se detiene a solo un par de pasos de la salida y se regresa hacia ella con furia.

-¡¿Quieres que termine?! ¡¿Quieres que termine de decir que te mostraste tan común, tan predecible como cualquiera?!- el hombre solo se encuentra a un palmo de distancia de ella y se muestra sumamente furioso- ¡¿Que tan pronto como se te dio la oportunidad huiste, porque no tienes el valor ni la ética para terminar algo que tú misma comenzaste?!-

-¡¿Es que no entiendo a qué demonios te refieres?!-

-¡Tan sencillo como eso último Granger! ¡Ni tú, ni nadie se va a divertir a costa mía! No soy algo con lo que después de divertirte puedas hacer a un lado ¡No soy un maldito juguete!-

-¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?!-

-¿Pensarlo? No Granger, yo no lo he pensado tú me lo has demostrado-

-¡No entiendo de qué forma llegaste a esas estúpidas conclusiones…!-

-¿Estúpidas? No, son fundamentadas y tú misma me lo has confirmado-

-¡¿Qué?!¡Estas mal Severus!¡¿De qué jodida forma yo te he dicho que…?-

-Lo has demostrado. Mintiéndome, largándote de mí casa que te ofrecí abiertamente y por ejemplo ahora lo has dicho ¿No? ¿Qué no confías en nadie? Al menos no en mí ¿Pero si en el imbécil del pisapapeles humano en que se ha convertido el idiota Weasley, o lo que queda de él?

-¡Te explique porque me fui ese día! ¡Es por ayudar a Ron! –Comienza a decir la chica con furia y frustración mientras manotea al aire- ¡No tiene ninguna otra jodida explicación que tu retorcida mente haya creado! ¡Fue tu maldita culpa que no lo entendieras y que sigas sin hacerlo!-

-Aja, y no solo el, está San Potter, el idiota de Rob Eaton y no se quien más siga en tu lista…

-¡¿Qué estas insinuando?! ¡No te atrevas a seguir con eso porque tú no sales bien parado de esta!-

-¿Yo? Yo nunca…

-¡Me estas recriminando cosas sin sentido cuando tu claramente eres el menos indicado para ello! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a recriminarme de esa forma cuando tu estas paseándote gozoso y sin ningún pudor a la luz pública con esa rubia exuberante?! ¡A solo un par de meses de mandarme al demonio!

-¿Rubia exuberante?-

-¡Sí y por lo mismo no tienes ningún jodido derecho a reclamarme cuando quizás tú me llevas tomando el pelo durante mucho tiempo…!-

-¿Rubia exuberante? No sé de quién demonios hablas…-

-Está en el Profeta Snape, no te muestres sorprendido y no soy ingenua para pensar que no estas aprovechando tu tiempo con esa bruja rumana…

El hombre se queda callado y de momento abra los ojos y la chica casi puede oír el clic de como el hombre cae en la cuenta.

-¿Te refieres a Viorel? ¿Tanasse?- Pregunta el hombre algo a la defensiva, quizás tentando terreno-

-¡No sé con certeza su nombre! Puede que sea ella a menos que conozcas a más hermosas brujas rumanas, aunque no lo dudo dado tus reproches "El león cree que todos son de su condición"…

El hombre se queda callado un momento. Se queda pensando y frunce el ceño, algo no le parece de esto, aprieta la mandíbula, mueve la cabeza y vuelve a mirar a la chica retomando su temple furioso.

-Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto- Dice el hombre con determinación- No te confundas. Yo no soy como tú, corriendo a los brazos de alguien más tan pronto como escucho su nombre…

-Eres un grandísimo imbécil ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-

-Te he mencionado las razones que me llevaron a caer en la cuenta de eso Granger, no soy idiota-

-No, no eres un idiota eres mucho más que eso ¡Eres un hijo de puta! –Grita la chica con enojo y frustración alejándose de el con las manos en la cabeza, después voltea y sigue afrontándolo aunque más lejos de el- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso de mí cuando di todo por ti?! ¡Mierda te lo demostré por más de un año! ¡Estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por ti! ¡Te demostré mi lealtad, mi amor que nunca tuve miedo de darte! ¡Te amé como nunca a nadie amé en mi puta vida! ¡¿Y cómo me correspondiste?!-

-¡Como me correspondes tú! Mandaste todo al demonio en cuanto leíste el nombre de ese idiota pelirrojo, lo que es proporcional a lo poco que te importo…-

-¡YO TE AMÉ! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡¿Qué clase de mierda tienes en la cabeza para no entenderlo?! ¡Tú fuiste el que mando todo a la mierda con tu puta inseguridad! ¡Ron es solo mi amigo! ¡Te lo explique! ¡¿Por qué mierda no entendiste y no puedes entender que no puedo dejarlo solo a su jodida suerte?! Te cerraste tanto que no puedes ni siquiera asimilar las putas razones que te di ahora me culpas de cosas que no tienen ningún sentido-

-No te molestes en negarlo ¡Tienen tanto sentido como me he dado cuenta de ello!-

-¡¿Eso crees de mí?! ¿Que soy una suelta que solo anda buscando con quien meterse?-

-Apenas llegas a mi casa y corres de inmediato a los brazos del pisapapeles Weasley-

-¡No le digas así!-

-Luego San Potter, sé que estos dos meses los llevas viviendo en esta pocilga. Y después te veo literal en los brazos del burdo imbécil de Rob Eaton, solo puedo decir que Granger: no pierdes el tiempo…

La chica sin pensarlo saco su varita y le lanzó una maldición que en micras de segundo el hombre repelió sin el menor esfuerzo. Entonces, la chica frustrada y fuera de sí, intentó volver a maldecirlo levantando su varita, el hombre inmediatamente se la arranco con una mano. La respuesta inmediata de la chica fue abofetearlo, de nuevo, por lo que le dio un primer golpe fuerte con toda la palma de la mano acertando en la mejilla del hombre que no reaccionó, así que sin pensarlo y con el ardid del coraje a tope y con ganas de hacerle mucho daño dirigió la otra palma con fuerza hacia su otra mejilla pero esta vez el hombre la tomo de la muñeca deteniéndola. La chica intentó golpearlo con la otra mano, pero también se la detuvo de la muñeca con rudeza.

-Bastardo… -Comenzó a decir la chica una sarta de improperios mientras comenzaba a forcejear con el hombre, que ya la tenía completamente aprisionada en sus brazos para que no se moviera e intentara de nuevo agredirlo.

-Suéltame imbécil… -

La chica seguía forcejeando y maldiciendo, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de impotencia, coraje y dolor. Aun aprisionada entre los fuertes brazos del hombre, atino a darle un par de golpes con los codos y las rodillas.

Severus la aprisionaba en sus brazos, tan fuerte hasta casi asfixiarla y de un momento a otro, completamente fuera de sí y completamente inesperado, estrello sus labios contra los de la chica, con tanta rudeza que le dolía.

Ella inicialmente no correspondió y siguió forcejeando para alejarse de los malditos labios de ese hombre, sin embargo este en algún momento la aprisionó por completo con un solo brazo, mientras que con la otra mano tomo un puño de su salvaje cabello con rudeza, para seguirla besando de forma tan salvaje y ruda.

Después de que el hombre la tomara del cabello, Hermione intento forcejear un par de veces, sin embargo tras sentir un los salvajes, ardorosos y húmedos labios de Severus sobre su boca, demandándolos con rudeza y pasión cedió. Cedió y maldijo a su cuerpo por ello. Mil veces maldito su cuerpo por ceder a sus primordiales instintos y mil veces maldito Severus por provocarle tanto deseo, tanta pasión y tanto dolor…

Se besaron por lo que parecieron largos minutos, correspondiéndose de forma salvaje y ardorosa. El Hombre no cedía del aprisionamiento de la chica contra su propio cuerpo y la chica simplemente se abandonó a la situación.

Tras su demandante beso el hombre abandono los labios de la chica y haciendo uso del control que mantenía al tomarle el cabello de un puño, le jalo hacia un lado dejando su cuello expuesto que comenzó a lamer y besar con ansiedad.

Hermione disfrutaba de ello, sin embargo cuando apretó los ojos por las intensas sensaciones que le estaba causando el hombre, pudo sentir como una lágrima corría por su mejilla y recordó el cómo es que habían llegado a esa situación, como la había lastimado.

-No… -Dijo la chica en un susurro intentando alejarse del hombre, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba-

-¿No… qué? – Preguntó el hombre volviendo a su boca-

Hermione olvidó de nuevo y en este punto en su mente solo había una cosa: Los labios de Severus sobre los suyos y su cuerpo afianzado firmemente contra él.

En algún punto la chica sintió como su espalda chocaba contra la pared, no supo cómo llego ahí, reamente estaba perdida en los labios y lengua de ese hombre. Quien tan pronto la tuvo aprisionada entre su cuerpo y la pared, la soltó del cabello y comenzó a acariciarla con ardid, deteniéndose especialmente en sus pechos que estrujaba sobre la ropa con necesidad y aplicando justo la presión que hacia gemir a la chica con descaro y sin control, así como en su trasero que acariciaba con ansias.

Ella por su parte también comenzó a acariciarlo, llevaba sus manos a través de su cuello, sus hombros, su torso, terminando en el bulto de su pantalón que se sentía duro e imponente, tal como lo recordaba. La chica comenzó a llevar su palma arriba y abajo, frotándolo sobre la ropa y deteniéndose de vez en cuando a apretar ligeramente su glande, que atrapaba a medias sobre la tela del pantalón y que aun pese a estar cubierto, se sentía delicioso en su mano.

El hombre soltó un par de roncos gemidos sobre su boca al sentir las atenciones de la chica sobre su eje y no tardó mucho en mover sus caderas contra su mano, al ritmo que a él le gustaba.

Cuando la chica se desesperó de tocarlo sobre la ropa y se disponía a desabotonarle el pantalón para sumergir su mano y tocarle directo sobre la deliciosa piel de su eje, Severus se la aparto tomándola de la muñeca y poniéndola pegada a la pared sobre su cabeza. La chica gimió primero de enojo y después de sorpresa al sentir como era elevada del suelo con una sola mano que Severus aferraba sobre su trasero. Inmediatamente la chica enrosco sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, lo que hizo que sus ejes quedaran uno a ras de otro y comenzaron a frotarse con descaro, cada uno para alivianar el calor y ansiedad de sus propios centros.

Siguieron así por un rato más, acariciándose y frotándose con descaro, sin abandonar sus besos. En algún momento Hermione pudo sentir como el hombre deslizaba su mano por debajo de la blusa, tomando uno de sus pechos entre sus manos. Acaricio un par de veces sobre el sostén que pudo sentir era de encaje, en respuesta su miembro palpito contra el centro de la chica, pero no dudo en bajar de inmediato y con rudeza la copa para tocarlo directamente sobre la piel, masajeando y pellizcando lo necesario su pezón.

Al sentir este toque, la chica casi se deshace de placer. Demonios que ese hombre sabía de sobra que sus pechos eran sumamente sensibles y sabía cómo tratarlos para llevarla al borde. Justo se sintió en ese punto cuando el hombre arremangó la blusa de la chica y expuso el mismo pecho que amasaba, sustituyendo la presión de sus dedos sobre el pezón con su boca que comenzó a mamar con lujuria.

Hermione gimió fuertemente llevando su cabeza hacia atrás, sin embargo se obligó a recomponerse para ver una de sus escenas eróticas favoritas: La boca de Severus en su pecho lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo con ansias. Sus pezones en su boca, desapareciendo en ella y siendo halados por sus dientes...

Su boca abandono sus pecho donde las caricias de sus manos se prolongaron y regresó a besarla con el mismo ardor que al inicio.

La chica gimió aún más en alto cuando Severus introdujo una de sus manos bajo sus bragas y comenzó a acariciar con su húmeda vulva con vehemencia, deteniéndose de vez en cuando a rozar con delicadeza su clítoris y regresando a su latiente vulva que penetro apenas con un dedo.

-Demonios… -Comenzó a decir Severus- Estas… mmm –El resto de la frase se perdió en un ronco gemido del hombre, acallado por la boca de la chica.

Hermione también quiso tocarle, necesitaba tocarlo, así que también metió una mano bajo el pantalón de Severus y tomo su imponente miembro entre su mano comenzándolo a halar arriba y abajo, disfrutando de su dureza y calidez así como de los roncos gemidos que provocaba en el hombre.

Severus se separó de su boca por primera vez, aunque continuo con sus caricias sobre su vulva y clítoris, miro a la chica con nada más que deseo en sus ojos y le dijo:

-Por más que me gustaría follarte aquí mismo…

-Arriba… -Respondió el lado irracional de la chica, ese lado que ya estaba dominado por el deseo- No… -Dijo de nuevo en voz alta haciendo caso del lado racional de la chica que le recordaba de nuevo como es que habían llegado a esa situación.

Severus no hizo caso de la segunda palabra de la chica, el solo volvió a su boca y abandono sus caricias sobre su centro, trasladando esa mano a detener la otra parte de su trasero y llevándola a cuestas por el pasillo, las escaleras y llegando a su cuarto.

¿Cómo demonios sabe dónde me estoy quedando? Pensó la chica al reconocer de un rápido vistazo su habitación, e hizo una nota mental para aclarar su duda después, si es que habría un después.

-No… - Dijo de nuevo el modo racional de la chica y ella en alto-

El hombre al escucharla, la dejo suavemente en el piso, aunque la mantuvo pegada a él con ambas manos en la espalda aprisionándola de forma posesiva y sin dejarla de besarla.

-¿No… que? – Preguntó el hombre entre húmedos y calientes besos-

-No… -Comenzó a decir la chica pero de nuevo su lado irracional se apoderaba de ella y entonces solo atinaba a devolverle al hombre esos besos tan pasionales y demandantes que amenazaban con consumirla-

-¿No… qué?- Repitió el hombre entre besos, comenzando a acariciarla con descaro, llevándola hacia atrás hasta que el hombre pudo sentarse sobre el colchón y colocarla sobre su regazo, con las piernas envolviéndolo-

-Yo… No -Dijo en un susurro la chica mientras se perdía en una caricia que el hombre le proporcionaba a su pecho.

-¿No… quieres? –Preguntó el hombre entre besos y apartándose después solo para quitarle a la chica su blusa dejándola al descubierto solo en su sostén de encaje para él.

-Si… - Dijo la chica completamente convencida en un largo y delicioso gemido- Si quiero- Dijo Hermione con determinación y sin dejar lugar a dudas cuando el hombre la despojó de su sostén y comenzó a besar con abandono sus pechos.

Había botado su lado racional por la borda. No le importaba nada más que ese hombre entre sus piernas, adorándola y acariciándola con pasión. Ya nada le importaba más que su propio deseo y sus caderas rozándose con ansias.

Nada le importaba ahora. Se abandonó al placer que ese hombre le brindaba con ardid y vehemencia.

El último pensamiento racional que tuvo fue que si esta noche sería la última que pasaría con Severus, definitivamente la iba a aprovechar.

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola!**

 **He vuelto, estoy viva, vivaaaaaaa...**

 **Espero hayan disrutado este capítulo. ¡Dejen review!**

 **Gracias a los que siguen ahi, a los que comentan, a los que leen en silencio.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a TequilaNervous, por sus constantes y atentos reviews que siempre alientan a seguir.**

 **¿Ya siguen la FanPage Bal Sayre?**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo.**

 **Bal Sayre.**


End file.
